


To Build A Home

by doodlewritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, Comfort, Conflict, Emotional, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewritings/pseuds/doodlewritings
Summary: Months have passed since the Overwatch recall and gradually new members have joined the team. As the progress of Overwatch continues, Symmetra and a chaos induced Junker must learn how to understand one another as they discover that finding a real home and family is a much simpler task than they ever planned it to be.





	1. Unintentional Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins as a new mission comes into play.

It wasn’t long for the entire team to get situated among the base. It was often busy at night with the fluctuating time zones the agents were accustomed to from their native homes. From the months that Symmetra was in the Overwatch base stationed at Gibraltar, she realized she had never seen Junkrat asleep in his own quarters-let alone in his own room. It fathomed her. How could someone be so inept at staying in one place for so long…. _scratch that._ This was Junkrat she was talking about; there wasn’t one place that he could stand still in.

However, that still didn’t lower her interest or the movement of her feet as she slowly walked towards the Work Room in her slim flat slippers. It was around 2 0’clock from the time she left her room and began to wander the empty halls of the Overwatch base. Somehow it soothed her. It certainly soothed over the hot sweat she had developed from her bed sheets from her recent…dream. Her long silky light blue undergarment clung to her smooth skin as she placed one foot in front of the other. Her hands drew over a similar robe that covered her shoulders-which encased small shivering bumps. 

She would definitely have to tell Winston about the change in the thermostat. First her room was boiling hot and now the halls were freezing in its place and she refused to believe that her…dream would be the cause of it. Passing a nearby bedroom door, she rolled her eyes silently as snoring echoed off the walls of the metal hallway. She’ll defiantly have to approach McCree in the later days ahead about this problem. It wasn’t _civil_ \- to snore and certainly not as loud _as that._. 

The end of the hallway began to close as a soft hum from the metal door pulsed from its matter. Above the door, a holographic green screen was admitted in a rectangular line as it continued around the door discreetly. Soft clicks became louder from within the door's chamber as she began to approach the door more carefully, cautious not to trigger the sensor to open it. She willed herself to stop as the light illuminated against her skin and reflected off her silk clothing. The clicks and tinkering steadily hummed through her ears. She scowled. How could this be so _annoying_ , especially at this _hour_? She stood in front of the door silently as she exhaled softly, careful enough not to trigger the sensor. The humming of the lights invaded her ears as she fixated on the familiar Overwatch logo in the center of the door. 

A loud curse interrupted her concentration as a clatter of tools pricked the flooring from inside the room and Symmetra’s ears constricted in result of the sound. She should just go in there and finally tell him to stop. To stop moving and making all this noise. _It wasn’t civil and it certainly wasn’t orderly_. She scowled as she reached her hand foreword towards the sensor only to stop just inches from it. Why should she care? Why should she care if he was making noise at 2 in the morning? _Because it is uncivilized, that’s why_. She argued with herself. She scowled again as she took a slight breath. The clattering stopped and her hand tensed. Did he hear her? 

Symmetra’s ears strained against the hum of the door as she tried to pinpoint Junkrat’s frustrated groan or a metal clink of some sort, but nothing came. She wanted to moan in frustration. _He’s sporadic. He’s hectic; he never does anything in the right order. Everything’s random with him. If he would just stick to a system, then-_  
“Sym, you alright there?” A British voice called softly behind her. Widening her eyes, Symmetra spun around defensively. Tracer, with her oversized t-shirt and pink pajama pants, stepped back slightly with a concerned smile. Symmetra swallowed her breath as she glanced over Tracer. Clearing her throat in a gentle cough, she impulsively flattened her silk garments. 

“My apologies, Lena. I did not expect you out at this time.” Symmetra whispered. Tracer grinned tiredly back. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing, Sym. Didn’t mean ta scare ya,” Tracer whispered back softly before giving her an awkward smile. Symmetra blinked in response as Tracer shifted her eyes. “I was going to the loo-saw you over here staring at the door. Was wonderin’ why.”

“There was a loud noise and I simply walked over here to inspect it.” Symmetra stated, “And I found the source.” Tracer giggled softly as Symmetra’s eyebrows scrunched. _Why is she laughing?_

“The source is always, Junkrat, Sym. This is his ‘prime time’.”

“’Prime time’? I’m not sure I am following your sentence.”

“This is the time where he always works-he’s always been banging on those things at these times ever since he got here.”

“It’s been months, surly I would have-“

“You live on the other side of the base, love. The sound doesn’t travel that far.” Tracer grinned. “And that’s why I’m confused why you heard it from that far away.” 

Symmetra puzzled through her mind as she retraced her steps. The room was hot when she woke and the cold halls drew her to the Work Room where the Junker was staying. The noise, she realized, she didn’t notice until she was inches from the door. It frustrated her. 

“I came out to go to the restroom; the noise followed soon afterwards.” Symmetra lied. She wasn’t actually sure the reasoning behind standing in front of the Work Room’s door. She didn’t want an answer. 

“No worries. I’ll just have to tell ‘em to keep it down now, right?”

“I suppose so.” Symmetra replied. 

“Get a good night sleep, Sym. Winston has a big announcement tomorrow.”

“Really? I thought we would get a little longer of a rest after the last mission.”

“Yeah, I hoped so too.” Tracer replied. Symmetra noticed her expression soften slightly.

“I am assuming you know the context of this ‘announcement’?”

“No. Just Winston-when he tells ya there’s an important meeting tomorrow, you can’t ignore the face he gives you when he tells you.” Tracer forced a smile. Symmetra hung onto her expression before answering. 

“I suppose so.” The clicks and ticks from inside the metal doors continued again as Symmetra slowly turned her head towards the humming door. 

“I know it’s late, you should get going back to bed. I should as well.” Tracer mumbled as Symmetra’s eyes locked onto the Overwatch logo in the center once again. “He’ll be tinkering a little bit longer. The sound stops after three thirty.” Symmetra scrunched her brows in disapproval. 

“I do not understand him.”

“Neither do the rest of us.” Tracer ended before turning and walking down the hall. Tracer’s soft footsteps faded out of the confined hallway as Symmetra released a small breath. She clung onto herself as a soft chill soothed over her skin.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Symmetra opened her eyes slowly as the front metal door to her room came in view. She blinked away the blurriness that occupied her vision as the room around her came to a crisp outline. She shifted under the blankets that covered her as she sat up in her neatly made bed. Looking to the floor, she scrunched her eyebrows in concern, wondering what time she came back to her room last night. Looking over to the holographic clock near her bedside, she released a deep sigh. 9:00am.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Symmetra sat silently at the table in the dining hall as soft murmurs around her occupied the empty space. For the most part she tried to tune out the conversations around her as she was more comfortable sitting in silence. Others at the base knew of this and often kept their distance. But Symmetra would be lying if she said she didn’t like having someone to keep her company every so often. 

“Meeting, everyone!” Tracer cheerfully glowed as she zipped in front of the diner hall where a majority of the team was located, minus the junkers and the Shimada brothers. As if one cue, the members rose from their seats and made their way towards the conference room across base.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Symmetra sat in he usual spot in the small conference room towards the back left corner. She silently and gracefully crossed her legs as she focused on softening a crease on her blue dress. 

“Symmetra, do you mind if I sit here?” Ana softly grinned as she approached Symmetra with a warm gaze. Returning a grin back, Symmetra answered. 

“I do not mind.”

“Thank you.” Ana responded as she placed herself in the seat beside her. 

“I’ve always took a liking to the back seats as well. Faster to get out once the meeting is over.” Ana chuckled warmly. Symmetra returned a grin as her eyes shifted over to the sea of agents filing into the room and taking their seats in front of the large hologram projector where Winston and Soldier 76 stood tall. 

Symmetra counted the agents in the room as she observed their quiet conversations and it was often soothing for her to do so. Reinhardt caught her attention first from his large stature talking to Torbjorn who sat comedically next to him. Their height differences always were drastically different from one another, yet their friendship still held strong. 

Tracer was talking with Mei, Lucio, and D.va towards the front. Laughing from a response from Tracer, the four agents rambled on from their initial conversation, gathering some attention from the other agents in the room. The others held their own small conversations yet not as notable from certain ones. 

Symmetra’s face softened when her eyes locked onto Roadhog’s massive form sitting on the opposite side of the room from her. He stared forward with the lingering silence that always seemed to follow him. No shifting. No twitching of movements. He just sat there in silence with his hands folded over his large stomach. Unintentionally, Symmetra’s gaze lingered around the large body in search for something smaller. The seat beside him was empty. 

“Looking for something?” Ana questioned, snapping Symmetra from her gaze. 

“I beg your pardon?”  
“Don’t mind me, but you looked somewhat concerned. Were you expecting to see someone?” Ana spoke with a warm tone. Something about her voice always soothed her, but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. 

“I was just observing. I apologize if I disrupted you.”

“You were looking for Junkrat I suppose?” Symmetra’s eyes snapped to Ana’s own. “I was wondering the same thing-where he’s gone off to. He’s usually with Mako, is he not?”

“Mako?”

“Roadhog as I should say, pardon me. “

“I suppose so.” From his position, Roadhog shifted as he placed himself in a more confortable position in the small metal chair beneath him. Symmetra adverted her gaze as Soldier 76 cleared his throat after looking into the crowd of agents in front of him. 

“Agents-“ Soldier 76 began. “I do apologize for the abrupt meeting so soon after the last mission, but this is important.” Soldier 76 walked over to the hologram display and slid his hand over the hologram, making the hologram slide to the next frame. In the next frame, security camera footage of Reaper, Sombra, and Widowmaker filled the screen. “Two days ago we received messages from partners in llios stating that they have spotted Talon agents near the Illios Ruins in Greece.” Mercy scrunched her eyebrows in concern as she softly adverted her gaze from Reaper’s security photo and onto Widowmaker’s. Her heart sank. “As of right now, we have no information as to why they are stationed in that location but we have to believe it has to do with their most recent meeting with Doomfist.” Swiping the hologram once again, images of Doomfist and the other Talon agents filled the screen. Winston stepped forward.

“We are assuming that there will be another attack from Talon near the Illios ruins and the area surrounding that area. Our job is to control the area of attack and to keep the ruins stabilized and unharmed. We have no knowledge of what they will be bringing so I will expect you all to cooperate and be on guard at all times.” Winston concluded. 

“We will need a number of you to be on the ground and others stationed at the base for support and to monitor us from here.” Soldier 76 breathed as he flipped the hologram one last time, revealing names of agents. “McCree, Genji, Tracer, D.VA, Lucio, Mercy, Hanzo, Symmetra, Junkrat, and Roadhog will all be going to IIios. Everyone else will be at the base with additional support.”

“Any other questions you may have, come speak to me. We will be leaving tomorrow morning at 6am. Thank you.” Winston dismissed as murmurs erupted throughout the conference room. Symmetra’s eyes never left the hologram screen as she stared at her name under Hanzo Shimada. She has been with Overwatch for a reasonable amount of time, but seeing her name on the list never seemed to sooth her. _I will have to recharge the photon projector for tomorrow’s mission._

“Symmetra, may I speak with you?” Soldier 76’s voice boomed in front of her as Symmetra’s gaze snapped to attention. 

“Yes. Of course.” Symmetra calmly spoke as she rose from her seat. She began to approach Soldier 76, but immediately stopped when Soldier 76 walked over to her position. She silently waited. 

“For the mission tomorrow, would you be able to set up your teleporter pad at the base and have it ready for IIios tomorrow?”

Symmetra scrunched her brows. “Yes. But the teleporter? You have not asked me to set that up before for any other mission.”

“Yes, I understand. But for this one, I think it will be beneficial to the mission to have a teleporter in case there comes a time where additional medical assistance is needed from Ana back at base. It will just be for a precautionary measure, but due to Doomfist’s alliance with Talon, the teleporter will be a good reassurance to us.” Soldier 76 ended as his visor glared down at Symmetra who nodded with grace. 

“Yes. Then I will have it working for tomorrow’s mission.”

“Thank you.” Soldier 76 concluded as he walked out the door, following Lucio, Zarya, and Zenyatta. Symmetra’s gaze followed him but then carried over to Mercy who was talking with Roadhog by the front of the room. Talking softly, Symmetra attempted to read Mercy’s lips and soft gaze towards Roadhog who stood still in front of her. Mercy’s eyebrows scrunched in worry and she frowned. She wondered if Roadhog held the same glace as she did. 

Looking back to Ana, she expected her to say something as she always did to other members, but Ana’a gaze was directed in the same direction as hers. Only her face was full of concern. Looking back to Mercy and Roadhog, she found that their conversation had ended and Roadhog was making his way towards the exit. Passing her, Roadhog left with large thumps as his steps distanced their way from the room. Mercy slowly approached Symmetra. 

“I’m glad that you will be accompanying us on the mission, Symmetra. It’s always good to see you out on the field by my side.” Mercy grinned. 

“The same with you, Mercy. “ Symmetra replied. “It is always reassuring to see you out on the field.”

“Please, call me Angela. Mercy is too formal-we're all friends here.” Mercy chuckled. 

“Angela it is then.” Symmetra replied as her gaze fell on the hologram screen once more. “The agents going with us,” Symmetra began, “I could not help but notice that Junkrat was not present.” Mercy’s grin softened. 

“Don’t worry, I talked with Mr. Rutledge and he will inform Junkrat of the mission briefing.” Mercy stated. “I will see you tomorrow morning, yes?” Mercy urged. 

“Yes.” Symmetra replied as Mercy grinned in response.

“Perfect! See you then.” With a breath of her wings, Mercy glided out the briefing room, leaving Symmetra and Ana alone in the room. Something interesting stirred inside Symmetra’s chest and it was not welcoming. 

“It will be nice to have a break from all the action.” Ana interjected Symmetra’s thoughts as she approached her. “I will still keep an eye out on you kids. I am always watching.” Ana grinned softly as she tapped her eye patch. Ana observed Symmetra’s gaze. “He will be alright, dear. Roadhog will inform him on everything that has happened.”

“Why wasn’t he here.” Symmetra stated. "We are a team, are we not?" 

“That boy never sleeps. It was probably for the best that he wasn’t here.” Ana began, “Roadhog has everything figured out and under control, he’ll make sure Junkrat has all the information he needs to have for the mission tomorrow.” Ana ended as she began to make her way towards the exit. “Get some good rest for tomorrow for me?” Ana disappeared through the doorway, leaving Symmetra in the briefing room. A chill went down Symmetra’s spine when she looked at Junkrat’s usual seat in the briefing room once again.  
She felt odd.  
She didn’t welcome it. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A frustrated growl echoed behind a metal door. It was clearly visible that scorch marks and burns invaded the corners of the door from a detonation of multiple explosives. There was another frustrated growl as Junkrat attempted to twist a screw deep within his metal leg which was placed in front of him as small and large parts that once occupied the center of the metal leg scattered the floor around him. Hunched over, Junkrat gritted his teeth in disgust as he held up a single screw in front of him. Once inspecting it, his face scrunched together before throwing the screw at the wall in front of him. A loud ping echoed in result. 

“Won’t help.” Roadhog mumbled from his position towards the back of the room. Roadhog snorted before returning back to his book which laid half open as he sat in a small chair in the corner. Compared to other agent’s rooms, Junkrat and Roadhog’s room was slightly roomier and larger than the others. Mercy stated that it was because of Roadhog’s large stature, but everyone knew that much like a rat, Junkrat needed room to move. Closed spaces were never a good sign for him. 

Junkrat let out a growl as he whipped his head towards his companion. “How do you know?!” Junkrat breathed before returning back to his project. 

“You shouldn’t ‘f played with it. You play with it, it’ll break.”

“I knew what I was doin’!” Junkrat shouted once more, “It’s the ground’s fault in this place. It broke it.”

“The floor didn’t break your peg. You decided to propel yourself off the ground. Should’ve known the result of what it would do-“

“Oi! I don’t need you pesterin’ me about things like this, alright?” Junkrat grumbled before turning back to his leg. He shifted his position slightly so he could inspect the leg in a different angle. “Should’ve taken the fall, yeah? Not like her to do this, mate. I timed it an’ everythin’. She broke, but I don’t know why. Maybe the springs’ loose? It’s not the screws. She’s lost a few of em’ but she’s always came back ticken.” Junkrat giggled as his mouth twitched upwards at the comparison he made. 

“Don’t launch yourself over an’ over again. Won’t happen if you do it.”

“I can do whatever I damn well please.” Junkrat bit as he balled up his fists. Roadhog’s mask never left the book he was reading. Junkrat growled. “Ya know, I think I just might just test my leg and bombs from a higher advantage point, yeah?”

“You’ll break your arm along with your leg.”

“I’ll jump off a smaller ledge then.” Junkrat tested as Roadhog gave a silent response. “Yeah-yeah that’s what’ll do, I’ll sneak out again and test it then and there, no one can stop me,” Junkrat giggled in his throat, “I might even put some thrusters on me leg when I fix it-make me go higher than ever before. Just you wait!” Junkrat’s voice slowly began to rise. “It’ll be genius! It will only take a day-no-two! Two days to attach the thrusters and I’ll be soaring through the air like that flyin’ Sheila on the team!” Junkrat laughed before turning towards his leg once more. His eyes never left the metal in front of him as his eyes widened with the hunger of excitement. Reaching out to Roadhog, Junkrat spoke with glee. “Now come on ya drongo! Take me to the tinkerin’ room!” Junkrat demanded proudly. However once there was no response in return, Junkrat’s head twitched upwards and looked at Roadhog who still held a stern gaze towards his book. Junkrat frowned. “Oi, what’s the big deal!” Junkrat argued.

Silence was the only thing that was returned. “Oi! Hog! I’m talkin’ to ya? What are you? Did’ja get too old or somethin’? Can’t hear no more, that’s what?” Junkrat tested. Roadhog’s head snapped to Junkrat’s and sent a chill down Junkrat’s spine. Junkrat slightly flinched. In a swift movement, Roadhog moved and only taking three large steps, he was met with Junkrat. Junkrat recoiled but Roadhog’s massive hand reached out to him and gripped the back of his harness and lifted him up. Junkrat’s leg curled together as his hands curled into his chest in an awkward angle, resembling quite literally a rat. Junkrat’s eyes squinted as he gave a wobbly grin and let out a small short laugh. Roadhog stared back at him intensely. “Joke. Just a joke.” Junkrat wheezed and upon seeing no reaction he fumbled. “No-bad bad joke-yeah-bad joke.” Sighing, Roadhog released Junkrat as he fell to the floor in a heap as he flinched from the drop. “Could’ve dropped me somewhere more softer, the bed’s right there.” Junkrat mumbled. “Gunna be bedridden all day tomorrow. “ Junkrat’s eyes perked upwards in result of a spontaneous idea. 

“No bombs. No alterations. Mission tomorrow.” Roadhog mumbled before walking over to his chair and picking up his book that he was once reading. Walking slowly over to the two-bunker bed, he laid the book softly upon the top bunk. 

“What?” Junkrat questioned, as there was a little hint of offence in his voice. “Who said anything about a mission?”

“Told you this mornin’.” Roadhog ended as he waited for a response. Most of the time, their conversations would go like this, well, sometimes, when it involved important things. Junkrat would forget. He always has, but Roadhog was one of the people who had the patience to deal with it. Australia was wicked. Roadhog understood this, so he thought he would try to understand one of the turmoils that resulted from the radioactive land. 

“Shit-“ Junkrat began as he pulled at the strands of his patchy hair subconsciously before finally remembering. “Today? You told me today?” Roadhog nodded in response. Junkrat grinned in result of it. They held gazes for moments before Roadhog mumbled once more. 

“You don’t know what it was about, do you.” 

“I remembered that it was today that you talked to me about it! Ha! That counts for somethin’!” Junkrat praised himself as he threw the conversation aside and began to work on his leg. Ignoring the most recent conversation he was having with his partner. Roadhog sighed. It was hard for Junkrat to get engaged in something and keep him engaged in it without having distractions diverging him away-unless it was bombs. But nothing good ever comes out of that. Ever. 

“Symmetra was askin’ about you.” Junkrat’s ears perked up as he turned towards Roadhog. 

“What?” Junkrat asked as Roadhog gracefully climbed up ontop of the top bunk and sunk himself into his bed. Creaking under the weight of Roadhog’s massive form, the bedding concaved into a “U” shape. When Roadhog didn’t answer, Junkrat shifted his weight and gripped the bunk’s leg. Hoisting himself up, he leaned on the bed’s post for support as he looked up towards Roadhog. “Why was she askin’?”

“If you wanted to know, you should’ve been there.” Roadhog mumbled as Junkrat frowned. 

“Could care less ‘bout those meetings.” Junkrat grumbled to himself. 

“We’re going to Ilios. Talk to her then. Or don’t.” Roadhog grumbled. Junkrat frowned and then let out a frustrated growl. “Mercy was askin’ too.” Junkrat’s eyes perked up in confusion. 

“Why?” Junkrat argued. “They never thought of me as mates before. Thought they hated me.”

“I thought I hated you too, but here we are.” Roadhog grumbled before Junkrat flopped down to the floor once more. He scowled at his leg in front of him and grinned when an idea formed.


	2. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch has begun their new mission; however, turmoil erupts between two agents, leaving one frozen in his place.

There was an odd stench in the air and Symmetra deeply sighed in result of it. The drop ship was slowly filling up with other agents as her eyes caught onto Mei walking up the steep slope. She waved at her with a smile as Snowball beeped from its place in her backpack. Symmetra then straightened her back as she uncurled a wrinkle in her dress that seemed to have gotten caught on the belt that securely strapped her in the drop ship comfortably. 

The stench was still lingering and it seemed as though the other agents hadn’t noticed. _Surely this can’t be unnoticeable_ , Symmetra scowled as she turned her head to look towards the back of the ship. Her eyes landed on Winston who was speaking to Lucio further away. Symmetra scrunched her brows, _Why would I think of such a thing._ Symmetra curled her hands into her palm as the hairs on her arm stiffened. _The stench has to be closer_ , Symmetra whispered to herself as she softly glided her eyes to the seats next to her.

She hadn’t seen anything that would cause alarm on the seats, but perhaps underneath. Swallowing subtly, Symmetra gingerly eyed under the seat beside her. She could almost make out an object before a figure rushed in front of her in a blur- obstructing her view. Symmetra jumped back as she let out a small yelp in surprise. She immediately regretted the yelp as she inhaled the stench and repulsively covered her mouth with her hand. 

The figure giggled and mumbled. Once her eyes began to focus once again, she scowled at the figure in front of her. 

“Excuse me.” Symmetra demanded as Junkrat froze in his giggling spell and looked up to her, hunched over. There was a moment of shock and silence before Junkrat’s smile slowly grew. He attempted to hide the smelly object within himself as he turned it away from Symmetra’s view. 

“G’day!” Junkrat grinned. Symmetra grumbled, afraid to pull away her hand from her nose. “Didn’t see ya there, Symm!”

“Wh-what do you have?” Symmetra stammered as her eyes quickly went from the enclosed object in is hand to his own eyes, which were full of glee. 

“What?”

“Your hand,” Symmetra began as she pulled her hand away from her mouth to point, but immediately regretted it, placing it back onto her mouth. “Junkrat! The _smell_ , what _is_ that!”

Confusion took over Junkrat as he scrunched his brows. Hesitantly, he sniffed his nose towards his arm and drew back. He frowned. “I don’t smell, that bad-“

“No-well yes-but I-what on earth are you holding?” Confusion cascaded over Junkrat’s face before gently turning to the curled object. His face lit up slightly as he sent over a questionable glance to Symmetra. 

“You really wanna know?” Junkrat grinned. 

“No-I-just please get that thing away-whatever it is.” Symmetra raised her voice, getting the attention of Mercy from the ground floor. Junkrat’s eyes sparkled slightly before he let out a mumble of a laugh. 

“Forgot it was in here. Got all excited you see.” Junkrat grinned before nearing his cupped hand towards Symmetra. Curling away from the oncoming hand, Symmetra’s face began to redden. “Forgot I saved it. I got the ingenious idea with ol’ pig face the other day that we could maybe catch a little one somewhere!”

“W-what?” Symmetra’s eyes widened. 

“A little ol’ rat! They love these, see!” Uncupping his hands, Junkrat let out a gleeful laugh. Symmetra’s breath fell out of her throat. On top of Junkrat’s hand laid a rotten unidentifiable food carcass that now looked to be infested with moving maggots. From the sheer horror of the image and the stench that reeked from the object, Symmetra screamed. 

Junkrat’s eyes went wide before he recoiled back from the reaction. His eyes rapidly looked in all directions before he began to scoot away. All attention was on them as Mercy quickly rushed up the stairs from the bottom level of the drop ship to the second where Symmetra recoiled in her seat and Junkrat sat on the floor inches away. 

“Symmetra.” Mercy called as she tried to soak in all the information in front of her. Letting out a harsh scoff, Symmetra glared at Junkrat who scrunched his brows in worry, curling the object back into himself and shielding it away from the onlookers. Looking to Junkrat, Mercy’s chest tightened. “What happened?” Mercy asked roughly before tuning to Junkrat once more. “Junkrat.” Mercy scowled. Junkrat wobbled to his feet and gritted his teeth.

“T-that thing!” Symmetra scowled as she pointed to his hand. Mercy’s eyes whipped to Junkrat’s closed hands. Junkrat gingerly began to hide the object behind his back. 

“Junkrat, what do you have.” Mercy scolded. 

“Nothing.”

“You got to be kidding me,” Symmetra boiled, “He hid, that-that thing under the seat right next to me hoping I wouldn’t notice. But that stench! And he had the audacity to near it to my face-“

“You what?-“ Mercy gasped. 

“H-hold on! Hold on!” Junkrat defended as he took a defensive step back. 

“What do you have, Junkrat. “ Mercy stated firmly. 

“L-look, I just wanted to show her-didn’t mean she would get all fussy over it.”

“Fussy?!” Symmetra gaped. 

“Symmetra.” Mercy soothed. 

“It’s nothin’ alright. Just forgot somethin’ of mine. My property, alright? I’ll be getting’ out of your way.” Junkrat hastily concluded as he took another step back. His eyes scanned the drop ship in search for something. 

“Junkrat, I can’t have anything on board that might cause problems. Now do you understand the situation here?”

“Yeah, I do. Symm there just didn’t like my special thing here-“

“Symmetra to you-“

“Euch.” Junkrat scoffed. 

“Enough of this, please. We are almost about to leave.” Mercy grumbled. “I do not want fighting when he haven’t even left the ship yet, so please.” Mercy began before turning towards Junkrat. “Is it anything dangerous?”

“No.” Junkrat replied. 

“Don’t you smell it?” Symmetra pressed. 

“I don’t smell anything, if you ask me!” Junkrat challenged Symmetra as Mercy took a step in-between them. 

“Junkrat, please go sit in your assigned seat.” Mercy stated as Junkrat grumbled. Soon enough, a hard hand rested on the junker’s shoulder and Junkrat physically softened. Junkrat grumbled before turned towards Roadhog behind him and limping towards the back of the drop ship. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mercy turned towards Symmetra who glared at Junkrat’s passing and gingerly lowered her hand from her mouth as the stench migrated away.  
“Symmetra, I do want to thank you for your patience, even though this mission has not begun ideally.”

“Why do you not take action.” Symmetra grumbled before Mercy frowned. “He was hiding away a rotting corpse, who knows what else is hidden in the drop ship.”

“Patience is what holds me over, Symmetra. I have learned that it is best to leave him and Roadhog to do their own duties. I know it might be frustrating, but it’s best to simply ignore it at the moment.” Mercy cooed before sitting gently down onto the seat beside her. There was a moment pause before Symmetra began again. 

“I was concerned in the meeting of where he was. He was absent during the briefing.” Symmetra began, “I value team cooperability and once I heard Junkrat was on this mission, I wanted him to be there in the meeting.” Symmetra frowned. “I hoped that this mission would go smoothly, but I was mistaken.” Symmetra unfolded the wrinkle in her dress. “The mission has not even started and it has already gone astray because of his antics,” Symmetra breathed. “It was unwise for Overwatch to bring on _Junkers_ as agents.”

“Symmetra.” Mercy sighed, “Whether you may see it or not, Junkrat and Roadhog are fine agents. They might have their…well…moments, but they are apart of the team. We have to cooperate with them one way or another.” Mercy forced a grin. 

“You may think that but I disagree.” Mercy gently scrunched her brows. “They have to learn order. All they know is ciaos and that will surly bring them to their downfall.” Symmetra scowled as she crossed her leg over her other. “That I am sure.”

Symmetra was angry, no she was boiling inside. How could Junkrat be so inept? She could not believe that she felt concern towards that Junker when the meeting was being discussed. How dare he as well! How dare he place that, that thing in front of her face. Didn’t he know how wrong it was to do so? Of course not, he’s Junkrat. He’s sporadic. He’s miscalculated. Symmetra fumed as she gripped onto her knee and squeezed gently. She could still not understand why Winston brought him onto the team as an agent.

As someone close to her title as an engineer... a simple Junker placed on a team with a Vishkar architect. Symmetra wanted to vomit. There was certainly nothing appealing towards the Junker…..then…why did her feet take her towards his working quarters the other night….Symmetra’s grip on her knee loosened. Why had she followed to his workroom door? 

She despised him and there were many other reasons she could think of to support this answer…but…why had her body moved towards him…it wasn’t intentional…A shiver went down her spine as her body relaxed. A small spot on the floor caught her attention as she fixated her vision on the small spec of dirt….. _that must have fallen off of him_ ….

“You and Hanzo share the same mindset, do you not?” Mercy spoke softly. Symmetra gently turned. Mercy’s eyes seemed heavy as she fixated on the floor in front of her, gripping her staff in her left hand. There was something in her eyes that Symmetra couldn’t quite identify. It wasn’t a good feeling and made her chest heavy. Symmetra released a quiet sigh. 

“Hanzo feels the same way.” Mercy sighed before turning her head towards the first floor where Hanzo and Genji were conversing. “He is persistent. For some reason.” Mercy sadly grinned. “I do hope you will look at things differently.” Mercy softly grinned as Symmetra’s cheeks warmed. “Try to think like them, won’t you? When I look at Junkrat I see that he’s trying. But it’s hard when others shut him out constantly.” Mercy spoke. “He’s always in his room or the workroom. Or with Mako. Never with anyone else. I know he is different. But give him a chance, won’t you? I am.” Mercy grinned sadly. 

“Mako. You said Mako.”

“Oh. Yes. I do apologize. Roadhog, I should say.”

“Ana called him Mako as well.”

“I suppose so. Mako doesn’t mind for us to call him by his name-Ana and I that is. Others he does have a…little issue with.” Mercy began, “It’s a pretty name. Don’t you think?”

“Why call Roadhog by his real name and not Junkrat.”

Mercy blinked before forcing a small grin. “I’m afraid he has a larger issue with others calling him by his real name." Symmetra’s eyes wandered to the Junkers and her eyes landed on Junkrat who stood in front of Roadhog. “Haven’t quite figured that out. There are a lot of things I have wondered about him and questions I still don't know the answer to. But that’s alright. As long as he feels comfortable. ”

Symmetra’s cheeks warmed once more as a heavy weight began to rest against her chest.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Junkrat scoffed again before glaring in the direction of Symmetra across the hall who seemed to be fixated on the ground below her. Junkrat gritted his teeth as he whipped his head towards his larger companion. 

“What? You know she shouldn’t be actin’ like that!”

“Neither should you.”

“Who side are you on?” Junkrat yelled as Roadhog sighed, sinking deeper into his seat as Junkrat widened his arms in exaggeration. Roadhog groaned. “I was just mindin’ my own business and then she got to get up and yell at me. After the nice gesture too.” Junkrat placed his hands on his hips as he gave Roadhog a lopsided frown. Roadhog stared silently back in response. “Don’t give me that face, I know it was a nice gesture! Anyone would’ve loved to see that!” Roadhog snorted as he brought the plane’s seatbelt over his wide stomach. Mercy had told Soldier in the past of Roadhog’s unusual size, so she made a specific seat made for Roadhog to accommodate his large stature. 

“We're not in Australia. Things are different.” Roadhog rumbled as Junkrat frowned. Junkrat’s eyes followed towards Symmetra once again before letting out a winy grumble. He curled his fists. 

“Don’t matter. Don’t matter at all.” 

“Sit down.” Roadhog rumbled as he noticed other agents began to take their seats. 

“Ya think Mei would like to see it?”

“They don’t want to catch rats with you _Rat_.”

“Maybe they would! If they would just say yes-anyone for that matter then maybe it would be a better time than catchin’ them with you. It hasn’t gone well so far-that’s all I should say. Haven’t caught a single one. Your stench is probably keeping them away. Combine it with the bait and they want nothing to do with me or you or anyone for that matter.” Junkrat rambled as he took a step forward, pointing his mechanical hand to Roadhog’s chest. 

“You said I should be makin’ ‘friends’ or whatever things that go along with that. You said Symm was wonderin’ were I was. ‘Sure! Maybe ol’ Roadie has set me up with a new friend on the base. Yeah!’ And you know what? Got a real great idea and tried offerin’ my ‘condolences’ or whatever that is and tried to make small talk but she immediately yells right at my face!” Junkrat scowled. “Yeah, some big idea you had. Thanks for tellin’ me that. Real great mate you are.” Junkrat gritted before slumping in the seat next to him. Crossing his arms over the other, he slouched in the seat as he buried himself out of view from others behind Roadhog’s gut. 

“Different than Australia.” Roadhog rumbled again. 

“Oz or not, it don’t matter.” Junkrat frowned as he diverged his eyes away from him. Roadhog took a silent breath before turning his head slightly towards Junkrat. _He really is just a kid_. Raising his hand, he placed it upon Junkrat’s head. Flinching from the touch, Junkrat’s shoulder’s twitched and eyes went wide. He silently glanced at Roadhog, expecting the larger man to reprimand him. 

“Try to think like her.” Roadhog spoke as Junkrat scrunched his brows slightly. Turning his head forword, Roadhog diverted his expressionless gaze away from him. “Small steps.” Roadhog sighed as he pulled his hand off of his partner. “Don’t rush things.” Junkrat scrunched his brows before gritting his teeth once more in a thoughtful moment and Roadhog chuckled to himself. As Junkrat was thinking, Roadhog slowly grabbed Junkrat’s seatbelt and drew it over his thin frame. Unnoticing, Junkrat scowled at the floor, thinking of the words Roadhog told him. 

In a swift movement, Junkrat drew his gaze towards Symmetra. She still sat in the same seat as she was before except one of her legs drew over the other. _Prim and proper, that’s what she is…that’s all there is_. Junkrat began rambling to himself. Junkrat scowled as he looked down at his shorts and curled his fingers into a fist. Junkrat’s cheeks felt warm and in that moment he ignored it. Thoughts ran through his head and for some odd reason, he thought he could feel Symmetra’s gaze looking back at him. _That’s all that there will ever be._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Get back behind the wall, you imbicile!” Hanzo shouted from behind the Ruin’s wall as dust and debris smoked around him. Another explosion sounded as gunfire echoed off the rocks. Genji ignored his brother as he dashed foreword, bouncing off the Ruin’s walls and sprinting along the wide-open pathway beside the middle arena. 

More gunfire responded from Genji’s dash as Hanzo harshly concealed himself behind the wall. He could hear Genji’s reflection sound from meters away and it made him scoff. Soon, in a reasonable amount of time, Lucio skated quickly towards Hanzo’s position, making sure to keep his head down from the bullets. 

“Hey, you alright?” Lucio asked. Once finishing his statement, a large chunk of ruble from the wall they were taking shelter from tore off and crashed into the ground. Hanzo loudly grunted. 

“I am _fine._ “ Hanzo spat before looking cautiously behind the wall once more. In the distance, Genji could be seen climbing up a nearby Ruin column, diverging the gunfire upwards instead of towards Hanzo and other agents. “If _Genji_ would _listen_ to me, maybe things would go more smoothly. But yet again, _he never listens!_ ” Hanzo shouted over the bullets. Lucio hesitated before responding, silently looking over Hanzo. 

“You’re not hurt though, right-“

“I said I am fine!” Hanzo gritted again. 

“Lucio!” Tracer’s call yell from behind. As soon as Lucio whipped his head towards the calling, Tracer was gone in a blink, jumping and spinning over the top of the wall covering Lucio and Hanzo, giggling. “Glad to see you’re alright!”

“Stay behind enemy lines! Why won’t you people just follow orders!” Hanzo shouted as he balled up his fists in anger. Giggling, Tracer blinked from place to place as enemy Talon agents attempted to pinpoint her landing. Out of frustration, Talon against proceeded to shoot in general directions. 

“Missed me?” Tracer giggled upon appearing behind a tall Talon agent. In a quick response, the enemy agent turned and fired but was a moment too late. Tracer blinked out of view and reappeared behind, giving the agent a blow to the head with the butt of her gun. 

Upon hearing a gunlock, Tracer’s eyes widened before she spun around. Meeting with the open end of a gun, Tracer immediately reversed as time stopped and moved at a quickened pace. Once the world around her finally stopped, Tracer took a step back as she blinked, realizing that she was back in the same Ruin building next to Hanzo and Lucio’s position. Only now she realized Hanzo and Lucio were gone. 

“Everything alright?” Symmetra called beside her from the opposite entrance. Whipping her head to face her, Tracer grinned upon seeing her work on placing her turrets on the entrance wall. 

“I’m good, love! Got a little stuck there a moment ago, but I’m all right!” Tracer grinned before making her way towards the entrance opposite of Symmetra. Giving her a salute, Tracer winked. “Stay safe, ya hear! We’ll be on the comms!” And after that, she blinked away, leaving Symmetra alone in the Ruin’s building once more. 

Turning back to her turrets once more and with a sweep of her hands, she placed the last of her turrets on the wall. Taking a gentle step back, her eyes locked onto her carefully woven turrets. Closing her eyes gently, she took a slow and deep breath. She repeated this process two more times as the explosions and bullets began to gently fade from the background. Time seemed to stop in the room that she was in as the sounds around her became a muffle. Parting her lips slightly, she inhaled a soft breath.  
_Breathe_. She stated to herself. And soon enough, her eyes slowly began to blink open as the fog from her eyes began to focus. 

She screamed when she saw Junkrat’s face inches towards her own in a questionable glace. At the same moment, Junkrat yelped as he too took a step back, scared at her surprised reaction. Upon her scream, she stumbled backwards, tripping over a nearby pot and landing on the ground harshly. She winced as she looked up in a scowl to Junkrat staring wildly a few meters away. His hair was slightly burning as smoke lifted off of the tips of his hair. There was more soot on his forehead and shoulders and there seemed to be a good majority of it on his hand, which was holding his frag launcher. 

“Junkrat!” Symmetra scolded as she gently gripped onto the ground and lifted herself up. She looked down at her dress as her cheeks became red. Dirt smothered her dress as her eyes widened. She gritted her teeth as she raised her eyes towards Junkrat. Pointing a finger at him, she took a step foreword. “My dress is all dirty be-because of y-you! Why-what were you doing so close to my face!” Symmetra steamed as she balled up her fists. 

“Flew by this here area and noticed that you were in here. Was just wondering why you were so silent. Curious that’s all.” Junkrat scowled. 

“You!” Symmetra scowled, raising her voice. She took a step foreword as she tightened her fists. She opened her mouth once more before closing it immediately afterwards. She stared furiously at him who just looked at her curiously, unfazed by the sheer anger in her voice. Tears began to water her eyes as frustration constricted her. Upon seeing this, Junkrat’s eyes went wide. 

“Don’t start crying-I didn’t mean ta make you _cry_ -“

“I’m not crying.” Symmetra bit at him as Junkrat took a step forward, raising his hand. “Don’t come near me!” Symmetra shouted as Junkrat’s hand recoiled. “You-you got my dress all _dirty_. You invaded my _personal space._ You didn’t even say sorry or _anything_! Why are you _here_?” Symmetra boiled as they stared at each other. Moments pasted as Junkrat stared in shock at Symmetra’s response. Silence seemed to echo inside the room and the battlefield’s sound from outside was drowned out. Junkrat frowned.

“Sorry? Eh?” Junkrat questioned. 

“Yes. Sorry. Do you even know what that word means?” Junkrat scowled at the ground as the grip on his frag launcher tightened. 

“It means somethin’ to ya, yeah?” Junkrat questioned as he looked up to her. Symmetra took a moment to respond as his comment confused her. He looked genuinely confused. 

“Y-yes. To everyone.” Symmetra replied as Junkrat frowned once more. 

“Was just checkin’ to see if you were alright. You seemed to be out of it. I was _wonderin’ why you looked like that_.” Junkrat spat. 

“That doesn’t mean you had to invade my personal space.”

“Personal space shmershable shpace.” Junkrat mumbled before turning back around to exit. 

“Where is your bodyguard? I supposed you should be with him at the moment.” Symmetra began as her grip loosened. _Drop the conversation. It’s over._

“Oh him? He’s alright.” Junkrat waved. “Lost him in all the smoke.”

“…I do expect an apology.” _Why do you keep on continuing the conversation?_ Junkrat frowned before taking a large breath. 

“Would…you say you would say sorry…if…you were me?” Junkrat attempted to phrase his wording. Symmetra furrowed her brows in confusion as she gently crossed her arms over the other, relaxing slightly. Her conscience ceased to speak. 

“Yes…I would.” Scratching his receding hairline, Junkrat gave a lopsided grin. 

“Then..I’m sorry…for that.” Junkrat stated as Symmetra’s cheeks warmed. She scolded herself. 

“Alright then.” Symmetra stated as Junkrat stared in silence. After a brief moment, he shoved his hand into his satchel attached to his hip and extended a slightly dirty handkerchief. Symmetra slightly recoiled as she stared at the cloth. 

“For ya dress.” Junkrat spoke as he ushered the cloth closer. Gingerly extending her hand, Symmetra grasped the cleanest part of the cloth and held it cautiously. She looked at Junkrat who was grinning ear to ear at the thought of her receiving his offering. It was confusing. 

“..Thank you.” Symmetra drew out. Junkrat grinned wider before adjusting his weapon. He hesitated and his grin dropped. 

“You don’t like it, do ya.”

“I…” Symmetra began as she looked at the cloth. “I appreciate the gesture, but. It’s _dirty_ that’s all.”

“Oh..” Junkrat began, “Nothin’ wrong with dirty.”

“ _Clearly_.” Symmetra commented as Junrkat giggled in response. 

“See, maybe that ol’ pig face was right! You are mates with me aren’t you.”

Symmetra slightly choked on her throat. “What?”

“You stayed here. See, you’re all nice and whatnot.”

Symmetra frowned. “We have not yet become…’friends’. I am simply talking to you as a teammate.”

“But you’re being all nice to me and whatnot.”

“Just because I’m being nice to you, doesn’t mean we are ‘friends’.” Junkrat frowned. “Did you learn nothing from the drop ship?” Junkrat scrunched his brows in concentration as his gaze lifted upwards in a perplexed motion. 

“Drop ship?” Junkrat mumbled to himself as he scratched his head. Tiny flakes of burnt dirt cascaded down. 

“Yes.” Symmetra spoke as she lowered her tone. “Do you not remember?” 

“Yeah-yeah ‘course I do. Just…lemme…lemme think.” Junkrat mumbled as he began to scratch harder. Symmetra swallowed, as she slightly felt anxious. Junkrat’s eyebrows deepened with frustration as he let out a silent groan. “Drop ship?” Junkrat looked to Symmetra for a hint. 

“You showed me a pile of rotten food with maggots in it.”

“Really?” Junkrat giggled. 

“Yes. Do you really not remember?” Symmetra pressed as Junkrat squinted. Then, in a moment realization, something clicked in Junkrat’s head. 

“Yeah! Yeah, I got it now!” Junkrat stated gleefully. However, upon remembering, his smile turned into a frown. “Ya yelled at me.”

“You showed me rotting food, of course I yelled at you.” Junkrat frowned as his eyes shifted curiously over to Symmetra’s own. 

“Roadie said that you were lookin’ for me.” Symmetra’s chest tightened. “Said that you were askin’ around at the meeting fer me.”

“I was.” Symmetra confronted. “I wanted the mission to go smoothly and was alarmed that you were not in the room to hear the briefing. That is all.” Symmetra stated as Junkrat’s eyes softened. He gripped onto his launcher as his eyebrows furrowed. There was something strange about this action.

“Right.” Junkrat mumbled before bending down to reload his Launcher as he placed in new cherry bombs into the top of his weapon from his pockets. Symmetra took a step forward. 

“Why do you insist that we become friends?” Symmetra stated as Junkrat ignored her. “From the way you put it. Our positions in society are completely different. We are made to hate each other, are we not?” Roughly placing the last bomb in his weapon and with a crooked stance, Junkrat lifted himself up. 

“Yer a suit. I hate suits,” Junkrat began as a chill went down her spine. “But you. I see you at the base every now and then. You sit alone. Nobody is around you. I just thought…maybe everyone hates you as much as they hate me.”

Symmetra frowned.

“And I thought, maybe that’s a good thing ya know?” Junkrat continued. “You know…maybe, maybe we can stick together...right?” Junkrat gleefully grinned. Symmetra’s cheeks reddened and warmed. Her mind took her back to the drop ship and to the offering Junkrat showed her. _He was just trying to be friendly…in a…specific way._

Junkrat began to open his mouth once more before a crash was sounded outside the entrance. Flinching Symmetra readied her projector as Junkrat did the same with his launcher. Groaning from the impact, Hanzo gingerly lifted himself up from the ground and began to move forward but stopped when he turned inside the Ruin’s building, seeing Junkrat and Symmetra.

“What are you two doing in there?” Hanzo questioned before a scowl settled across his face. 

“Oh just thought we’d have a little chit chat.” Junkrat grinned before gesturing to Symmetra.

“A conversation? This is a battle, Junkrat. You should be focused on the mission. Not going off to have a conversation.” Hanzo shouted as he took a step into the room. 

“Really? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re havin’ a conversation right now with me. Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of your statement?” Hanzo loudly groaned. “Besides. I’m waitin’ for my Roadie to catch up so we can go in together. I have my plans. Genius ones at that. Ask Roadie, he’ll agree.” Junkrat grinned. 

“Get back into the field, Junkrat.”

“Yeah, was planning on it, but then you got here and I think I changed my mind.”  
Junkrat widened his grin, displaying his golden tooth. 

“I’m not going to have us fail this mission all because of some lousy Junker!” Hanzo shouted as he took a step foreword. Symmetera upon seeing this, took a gentle step back as she furrowed her brows. 

“Hanzo. Please. I already told him that he should leave. This argument does not need to go any further.”

“There wouldn’t be an argument if Junkrat would be fighting instead of talking.”

“Now that’s the first time I’ve ever heard that statement!” Junkrat laughed. 

“Enough! Hanzo, please and Junkrat you too-stop this fighting. “ 

“Foolish Junker. Nothing gets through to you. It seems like I’m the only sensible person here.” Hanzo began as he neared his finger to Junkrat’s chest. Junkrat gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his weapon. “Get back to your position.”

“Why would I listen to you?”

“Because I am your teammate. We are supposed to listen to each other.”

“Teammate? I wouldn’t call you that.“

“We are on the same side! Or have you forgotten that?”

“Hanzo!” Symmetra called as her eyes shifted to the entrace. 

“Forgotten? Eh, might have.”

“バカ!” Hanzo shouted. 

“Gesundheit.” Junkrat replied. 

“The two of you, stop!” Symmetra began. “We’re in the middle of a battle and all you two can do is insult each other?”

“I didn’t start this one. Arrowface over here did.” Junkrat responded as he pointed his thumb towards Hanzo. 

“Enough!” Hanzo shouted. “If you have no care whatsoever to how this mission goes then why are you on the team? If you don't care about others and lazily jeopardise the mission, then why.are.you.here.” Hanzo bit. 

“Dunno. Vacation.” 

“If you cannot cooperate or follow orders then I suggest you take your ‘friend’ and go back to Australia where all the other lost troublemakers go, _Jamison._ Or have you forgotten where your place in society lies?” Hanzo’s finger touched the center of Junkrat’s chest. Gritting his teeth, Junkrat, in a swift motion, raised his right arm and sent a punch to Hanzo’s cheek, sending him backwards and onto the floor. 

“Junkrat!’ Symmetra yelped as Hanzo lifted his head in a scowl. In a fluid motion, Hanzo slammed into Junkrat, sending them both outside the Ruin’s building and near the edge of the cliff. Running outside, Symmetra took a cautious step forward as they fought between blow after blow.

“Stop it! We’re supposed to be fighting the enemy, not each other!” Symmetra pleaded. Junkrat swung at Hanzo once more but missed, sending his mechanical arm into the ground, leaving a dent in the old pavement. Rolling out of the way of his defining blow, Hanzo brought his bow to the crook of Junkrat’s neck as he brought him back. Immediately Junkrat’s hands went to the bow that was pressed against his neck. 

“How dare you start a fight like this!” Hanzo shouted. Opening his mouth, Junkrat bit down hard on Hanzo’s arm. Yelping, Hanzo shoved Junkrat forward as they both took a moment to gather themselves. The moment was short lived as Junkrat limped forward, swinging a punch. In a fluid motion, Hanzo dodged. Grunting, Junkrat swung with his metal fist, nicking Hanzo’s chin. 

Seeing a small window of opportunity, Junkrat pounced on Hanzo as he slammed him into a nearby Ruin wall, sending rubble cascading down. Griping onto Junkrat’s firm grasp on his neck, Hanzo brought his knee upwards and thrusted it into Junkrat’s stomach. Tumbling backwards, Junkrat tried to stop himself but was met with a protruding bolder beside the cliff. 

Grunting loudly, Junkrat layed on the ground in a heap as he wheezed. Gritting his teeth and wiping away blood from his forehead with a dirty wipe, he raised slowly from his hunched position.

“You are a fool!” Hanzo shouted as Junkrat gritted his teeth. He took an unbalanced step forward as his fingers expanded and curled like an animal ready to pounce. 

“Freeze him.” A large voice boomed from down the small pathway. Symmetra turned her head towards Roadhog and Mei who stood near the fight as Mei gripped onto her weapon fearfully. 

“Roadhog.” Symmetra mumbled. She hadn’t even noticed that they were here. Junkrat’s eyes darkened before hunching over in a threatening stance. Hanzo gripped onto his arm to stop the bleeding from the bite that Junkrat gave. They both didn’t seem to notice Roadhog and Mei. 

Blood began to cascade down the side of Junkrat’s face from a small cut on his forehead. A purplish hue began to make its way around his eye and from where Symmetra was standing, she could tell that it was becoming inflamed. Hanzo didn’t look any more the better. From where Junkrat gave the first blow, his cheek was already blackening from the metal punch. 

“I said freeze him.” Roadhog spoke again to Mei. 

“F-freeze him? Wh-why would you want me to do that?” Mei worriedly spoke as Snowball beeped from the bag attached to her. Junkrat hunched over more as blood began to seep out from the corner of his mouth. Symmetra’s chest tightened as her eyes couldn’t seem to leave Junkrat’s frame. _He looks like a rabid animal. No. A rabid rat._ Her body couldn’t move and she could see that Junkrat was about to leap once more at Hanzo. 

“I said, _freeze him_!” Roadhog yelled as Mei raised her weapon. In a split second, Junkrat took a large step forward as he pulled back his mechanical arm for a blow. Hanzo planted his foot against the ground as he began to take out a spear from his pack on his back. Lining it up with his bow he pulled back the springs. In the split moment before Junrkat jumped, a cool breeze surrounded the two as Mei took a step beside Hanzo, raising her weapon and aimed the blast towards Junkrat.

Mei closed her eyes and looked away from the blaster. Eventually, once the cool breeze ceased and the blue cloud of cold air stopped around Junkrat, the area around them stopped as well. Symmetra blinked and she released she was holding a breath in her chest. The smoke from Mei’s gun wisped out as Hanzo lowered his stance. A shiver went down Hanzo’s spine as he rose from his position, placing his bow and spear away gingerly. Mei gasped as her breath caught in her throat. 

“J..Junkrat.” Mei whispered. 

Junkrat’s hand and body was frozen in place as a large ice block encased him inside. His mouth was slightly open from a growl as his eyes and body was frozen in place. Roadhog’s booming feet shook echoed off the walls as he walked next to Mei. Resting his hand gently on her shoulder, Mei lowered her blaster gingerly to her side. 

Symmetra’s brows furrowed as she took a hesitant step. Upon nearing the ice block, her eyes couldn’t leave Junkrat’s own as her vision began to become blurry. It wasn’t after a moment when she realized her eyes had started watering. 

“Thanks...” Roadhog mumbled to Mei. Hanzo scowled at Junkrat’s frozen form before taking a step to the side, with intentions of walking away from the scene. In his pathway, Roadhog’s large figure stood as Hanzo took a defensive step backwards. He frowned. 

“I suggest you control him next time. Then maybe things like this won’t happen.” Lifting his hand, Roadhog crossed his arms over one another. 

“Not my job”

“You’re his bodyguard, are you not?”

“My job is to keep him alive not decide who he kills or not.” Roadhog threatened as a chill went down Hanzo’s spine. In a quick glance, Hanzo’s eyes narrowed to Junkrat’s frozen form. He would be lying if he didn’t feel some sort of regret. He pushed that feeling to the back of his mind. 

“What the hell happened here?” Soldier’s voice boomed as he strode into the scene from the pathway where Roadhog and Mei came. Mercy followed closely behind. 

“Junkrat decided to attack me.”

“I highly doubt that.” Roadhog responded as Hanzo’s head whipped to look up at his mask. 

“You doubt that? You only decided to show up a few moments ago.”

“He doesn’t attack like that for no reason.” From behind Soldier, Mercy quietly gasped upon seeing the scene on front of her and immediately jogged towards Hanzo. Lifting her hand, she gently grasped Hanzo’s chin to get a better glance at the bruises that darkened on his face. Pulling away from her grasp, Hanzo stepped away from the medic. “I do not need help.”

“You have stage 2 and 3 bruises forming. Of course you need help.” Mercy sternly spoke. 

“Tell me what happened.” Soldier firmly spoke as he took a step towards Hanzo. 

“I already told you, he attacked me.” Hanzo bit as Roadhog scoffed as his belly bounced. Whipping his head towards Roadhog, Hanzo gritted his teeth. 

“ _Why_ are you _laughing_!” 

Mercy scowled before taking a calming breath. Walking quietly over to the ice block, she gently rested her hand against the surface. She observed Junkrat inside as her chest tightened. 

“He’s fine…if you’re wondering…” Mei meekly spoke from beside her. “He’s just…frozen.” Mei began as Mercy swallowed a lump in her throat. “He can’t hear us…but…he’s alive.” 

“…Thank you.” Mercy gently spoke as she turned to lay a caring hand on her shoulder. 

“It was Roadhog’s idea…” Mei spoke as Mercy gently raised her head to meet Roadhog. Returning back to Mei, Mercy gave her a gentle smile. Gracefully shifting back around, her eyes met with Symmetra who still held a firm gaze on Junkrat. 

“Symmetra.” Mercy spoke. Upon no reaction, Mercy spoke again, hopefully getting her attention. “Symmetra.” Gingerly, Symmetra’s gaze met Mercy. “You alright?”

“…Yes.” Symmetra stated plainly as she blinked. Soon, her eyes went wide. “The mission. I-I forgot-the mission-“ Resting a hand on her shoulder, Mercy soothed her. 

“The mission is over. Talon retreated about 30 minutes ago.”

“What?” Symmetara questioned before looking back at Hazno who was arguing with Soldier and Roadhog. From the fight, she didn’t even realize that the bullets had stopped. Releasing a sigh, she glanced at Junkrat once more. Symmetra’s skin dropped in temperature as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Out of everything that had happened, she forgot that she was still holding onto the cloth that Junkrat had given her. 

“Talon retreated. Why?” Symmetra mumbled. Mercy took a gentle breath as she forced a smile. 

“Lets discuss specifics when we gather everyone together.” Mercy grinned softly as she closed her eyes in a gentle way. 

Symmetra’s brows furrowed as she glanced at Mercy. _Something’s wrong_. A chill cascaded down her spin as she gingerly glanced behind her. From a distance, she could have sworn she saw a purple figure. And in an instant, the figure was gone.


	3. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat wakes up from his ice chamber and is more than not happy. Symmetra and Junkrat have a thoughtful conversation as she learns more about the Junker.

Yells could be heard across base from Mercy's small medical bay. Junkrat’s voice boomed from within and the door to the room shook violently as a bang reverberated off its metal frame. 

Junkrat’s teeth were barred and he stood slightly hunched over as water dripped from his hair and from his damp skin onto the floor. His fingers curled inwardly and he heaved a large breath. His gaze lowered as it threatened Roadhog in front of him. His only shoe laid lifelessly by the door. 

Mercy held tightly onto her clipboard and stood a safe distance away. Soldier stood tall as he held his body stiffly next to Mercy. Mercy could tell he was glaring-even through the mask. 

“You _bastard_! I thought you were supposed to _help_ me not-not get me all bloody _wet_ , ya pig!” Junkrat seethed. Mercy could have sworn she saw smoke rise from his damp hair. She blinked. 

Gritting his teeth, Junkrat waited for a response. Roadhog, in turn, crossed his arms over the other-holding his ground. “What? You’re just going to stand there and say _nothin’_! You f-froze me, mate! What mate does that t-to one another?” Junkrat yelled again as he took a firm step towards Roadhog. His peg leg slammed onto the floor with a single step. 

“Junkrat, I’m not going to ask you again. Keep your mouth down low.” Soldier pressed- taking a step forward. Freezing in his place, Junkrat’s eyes flinched as he turned to face Soldier. 

“What? What did you say?” 

“I said keep your voice down low-you’ll wake the whole goddamn unit up!” Soldier ended. Junkrat gritted his teeth and his shoulders slightly hunched. 

“Wake ‘em up? Is that it?” Junkrat began as he side-glanced Mercy. The grip on her clipboard tightened. 

“What time is it?” Junkrat bit. Mercy exhaled a breath. Without waiting for a response, Junkrat took another step forward. “Oi, what time is it?” Junkrat raised his voice. Soldier took a step between Mercy and the Junker. He held his shoulders out wide, raising his chest ever so slightly. 

“2 am. Now keep your voice _low_.” Soldier bit back. Junkrat’s eye line lowered dangerously low as he barred his teeth.

“Ya kept me in there? For that long?” 

“We didn’t want to cause any trouble. It was best to unfreeze you when everyone was asleep.”

“Just wanted to throw me out, yeah? Ignore the Junker, why don't you. He’ll survive in that prison. Thought this here o-r-g-a-n-z-a-t-i-o-n was supposed to be 'good'.”

“Junkrat, you were only in there for 4 hours, by the time we got back from Illios it was already 1am. We unfroze you immediately when we got to the base.”

“You still waited!” Junkrat bit. His head whipped to Mercy in fury. 

“What if we unfroze you in the drop ship? What would you do then? First thing you would have done was go straight to Hanzo. You would’ve gone for his throat. We can’t have this type of behavior!”

“How do you know what I would have done?” Junkrat seethed as he took a step forward. 

“You’re a Junker. That’s how I know.”

Clenching his fists, Junkrat rose his right hand to strike the old soldier in front of him, however, before his hand could land a blow, Soldier gripped onto his fist tightly, stopping it in its tracks. Junkrat growled as he struck with his other hand, but was immediately intercepted. Upon gripping both of his hands, Soldier twisted his arms in a fluid motion, forcing Junkrat to turn his back to him. In a swift movement, Soldier pressed down on Junkrat’s back with his knee, pinning him roughly to the floor immobilizing him. Junkrat yelped. 

“If you try that again, I wont hesitate to throw you out.” Soldier seethed as Mercy stepped towards the quarrel. 

“Jack, please! Get off of him.” Mercy pressed. However, no one moved. Soldier continued to press against Junkrat and Junkrat wheezed in result. He gritted his teeth again before speaking. 

“That supposed to scare me, ya drongo?” Junkrat spat as Soldier pressed harder. Upon doing so, Junkrat wheezed once more, except there was something different about this wheeze. It frightened Mercy. 

“Jack!” Mercy ordered as her eyes dashed to Roadhog. Lowering his hands, Roadhog observed the situation. There was no telling what Roadhog was expressing and it frustrated Mercy. 

“Don’t you know how to follow orders? Time and time again, I see this behavior! You either learn-or you’re thrown out. And let me tell you this, _prison_ isn’t a good place for Junkers. You should know that by now, Junkrat.” Soldier pressed as Junkrat breath labored in response. Weak coughs followed soon afterwards. 

“Jack I said _stop it!_ You’re hurting him!” Mercy called. 

A large hand gripped onto Soldier’s jacket and thrusted him upwards. In a fluid motion, he was thrown across the room as his back slammed against the nearest wall. Mercy’s medical table shifted in response. 

“Jack!” Mercy inhaled sharply and rushed over to him. Soldier raised a hand to stop her in her tracks. Coughing erupted from Junkrat as he gingerly rose to his knees. Attempting to inhale breathes, Junkrat’s chest wheezed and gasped for breaths. Roadhog stood close by and hovered next to him. Whipping her head towards the sound, Mercy began walking towards the pair. 

“Junkrat you mustint-“ Mercy began but stopped after Roadhog rose his large hand to stop her. Mercy shivered as Roadhog gently held gazes with Mercy. With a shaken step, Junkrat balanced on his feet. 

“This is unacceptable!” Soldier shouted as he finally got to his feet. Upon standing, his feet shifted. “ _Throwing_ your lead commander?” Soldier spat. His feet moved accordingly and soon he was under Roadhog’s massive form. Roadhog looked down at Soldier, sending a small shadow across Soldier’s face. “You _will_ be reprimanded.” 

“Try me.” Roadhog growled. Soldier gritted his teeth in response and glancing at Junkrat, he glared. Junkrat released another cough before lowering his gaze to Soldier. 

“You touch us. We kill you.” Junkrat growled. Glancing at Roadhog, Soldier clenched his fists. Junkrat turned away from Soldier and made his way towards the door with a lopsided gate. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Soldier shouted as he took a step. Roadhog, with his massive form, blocked his step with his stomach. Soldier hesitated and watched Junkrat exit, slamming the door behind him. Before Soldier could say anything more, Mercy gently spoke from her position. 

“Jack, let him go.” Soldier growled. He thrusted his way forward towards the door. “Jack, it’s not worth it-“

“Goodnight, Angela.” Soldier ended as he exited. There was no use in trying to persuade the Junkers. He knew after Roadhog’s comment. Soldier fumed and turned to walk down the empty hallway, opposite of where Junkrat went. After the door closed, Mercy let out a gentle sigh. She rubbed her forehead subconsciously and eventually relaxed her shoulders. For a moment, she forgot that Roadhog was still present and jumped when her gaze met with his. 

“I…I apologize.” Mercy began as she pulled back her bangs behind her hear. “I thought that this interaction would go more smoothly.” Mercy said. Roadhog spoke nothing in return. Mercy took this moment to gather herself as she looked around the room for her clipboard. Upon seeing it near her medical table and where Soldier was thrusted, she walked over to it, picking it up gently in her hands. 

“I want to thank you for getting Jack off of him. Although you could have done it more carefully…I thank you for that. I don’t know how I would have done it myself.” Mercy stated. “Jacks stubborn…especially…” Mercy drew out but stopped herself from continuing more. Roadhog stood silent as Mercy swallowed. “Junkrat. He-“

“He’ll be fine.” Roadhog rumbled. There was a pregnant pause between them as Mercy glanced over to a large metal tray behind a light blue curtain where Junkrat was unthawed. Water filled to the rim of the tray and her eyes followed the water droplets that lead near Roadhog. Soon, her eyes lead to Roadhog’s eyes behind the mask. She paused. 

“Why did you tell Mei to freeze him?” Mercy spoke softly. Roadhog gazed back with his expressionless mask. More silence separated them as the hum of the lights from the ceiling filled the room. 

“He was going to kill him.” Roadhog plainly spoke. A chill grazed down Mercy’s spine and her chest tightened. “I know that look.” Roadhog ended. A breath was caught in Mercy’s throat. Her mind took her back to the moment she saw Junkrat in the ice block. The look Junkrat had in the cube sent shivers down her spine and she knew deep down something was wrong. Junkrat’s eyes burned her own and his gaze was not even locked onto hers. Something was wrong. She knew it from the moment she saw Roadhog and Mei. She just didn't think it would be like this. 

The flashback ended as she blinked to Roadhog. After a moments pause, Roadhog slowly turned and made his way towards the exit. He raised his massive hand and gripped onto the ceiling of the doorframe and ducked his head. Soon, Roadhog’s presence was gone and Mercy was alone. She lowered her gaze and exhaled. 

The lights from the ceiling flickered. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Symmetra’s eyes opened wide as her body shook. Quickly, she rose from underneath her blankets as her satin sheets gently cascaded off her bare shoulders. She looked to her door, which hummed softly. Her eyebrows scrunched...she could have sworn she heard a slam of a door. Glancing down to the floor, her eyes scanned the metal ground but stopped when she saw her white carpet matt near her bed. Her room was clean and orderly and she didn't mind having the mat near her bed. It was a gift from Mercy and she still greatly appreciated the offer. Exhaling, she pulled the strap to her nightgown over her shoulder from slipping. 

Her eyes never left the door in front of her. A chill went down her spin as she rested her hand over her lap. Small droplets of sweat cascaded down her back and she forgot to wonder where it resulted from. The clock next to her changed and she blinked away sleep from her eyes. _2:30am_.

Her eyes went back to her door. Subconsciously, she placed her feet gently into her blue slippers and rose from her bed. Her sheets cascaded down from her shoulders and landed gently onto her bed. She took a step forward and made her way towards her door. 

The door opened with a gentle hiss and she peaked her head around the corner of the doorframe down the hall. Small lights lit up the hallway and the humming of lights soothed her. She pondered for a moment and soon enough, her feet began walking. 

She eventually found herself in front of the workroom once again and cursed at herself from doing so. Small bumps erupted from her skin as she drew her hands over them. She exhaled softly as her eyes found the Overwatch logo on top of the doorframe. _This is unacceptable_. Symmetra spoke to herself. She scolded herself. She kicked herself. _Why of all places…_. Symmetra began but immediately stopped when a familiar _step, clunk_ sounded behind her. Jumping slightly in her skin, she turned around to the source of noise. She inhaled a breath sharply when Junkrat’s eyes connected with hers. _He was surprised_. 

They stayed like that for a moments pause and Symmetra only just seemed to notice Junkrat’s damp hair. Junkrat’s eyes shifted to the side as he grumbled slightly. Moving past her, he made his way towards the workroom door. 

“G’day.” Junkrat stated darkly. The door to the room hissed open. However, Junkrat’s movement stopped when he got to the center of the doorframe, stopping the door from closing. He turned to face Symmetra with a slight scowl. Another chill went down Symmetra’s arms. She frowned. “You want in?” Junkrat grumbled, ushering to the workroom. 

Symmetra pulled the straps to her nightgown securely over her shoulders. “No. That wont be necessary.”

“Then why are you here?” Junkrat pressed. Symmetra’s mind froze. She realized she didn't have an answer to that question. Junkrat’s eyes scanned her nightgown as his eyes slowly relaxed. His shoulders sunk slightly and there was something gentle about them. “Can’t sleep?”

“Yes. I perfectly can, actually.” Symmetra lied. Junkrat’s mouth twisted. 

“You look cold-“

“I heard a slam. It woke me up. I came to investigate.” Symmetra softly spoke as she attempted to silence the bumps on her arms. Junkrat frowned and then waved at her.  
“Yeah. About that...” Junkrat drew out as he tried to find the words to the last statement. Symmetra’s mind took her back to Illios. She mentally shook her head. 

“I would advise you to not slam any doors at this hour. I am surprised that no one else woke up from your actions.” Symmetra scolded. Junkrat raised his hand to wave her off before turning back around and entering into the workroom. Symmetra took a hesitant step forward and stopped herself from following. She didn't understand why her feet wanted to follow. She didn't know why her mind wanted to either. 

She frowned and took a step forward, following him. From the distance, Symmetra saw Junkrat take a seat in his torn chair in front of his workstation. Small and large pieces and parts laid scattered across his table and she could see oil stains on the side of the metal. A small stench lingered in the air, but she still followed until she stopped herself near him. 

“Please tell me you will not do that again in the near future? Other people here value sleep as well as myself.” Symmetra scolded. 

“Doesn't seem like it.” Junkrat argued back as he squinted at a metal part in front of him. He picked up a screwdriver and attempted to twist a wiring inside the metal part. Fear gripped onto Symmetra’s chest as she realized what Junkrat was working on. Red, blue, and black wires were seen from an assortment of metal parts as well as a grinning face on a circle mount. 

“How could you say that?” Symmetra spoke. Irritation flared up inside her stomach. 

“You’re usually up at this hour from time-to-time. Don't know why. So I say you don't. “ Junkrat mumbled as Symmetra’s eyes widened and her cheeks slightly blushed. 

“What? Have you been following me?”

“No. I hear you outside the workroom. Not every time, but sometimes.” Symmetra’s heart increased. 

“How would you know it was me?”

“Yer footsteps. Recognize ‘em.” Junrkat mumbled once more as a wire clicked into place. He grinned slightly from the action. 

“Footsteps? How can you recognize my footsteps from outside the workroom?” Symmetra fumed. 

“You learn to recognize footsteps-quiet ones- when blokes out there are trying ta kill you and whatnot.” Junkrat mumbled and Symmetra’s chest softened. “Have ta learn real fast, ya know? Been doing it for a long time. You pick up small things.” Junkrat ended as he twisted a black wire in his hand and attempted to place it into his broken concussion mine in front of him with a pair of pliers.

Symmetra frowned in her position and her feet slightly shifted underneath. For some reason, she followed his voice and approached his worktable. She kept a safe distance away from the grim that covered the table, but she couldn't understand why she was here. Vishkar would not approve of this, she was sure. Junkrat looked up. 

“I do not like it when people assume my actions. I do value sleep. You do not have to correct me on that.” 

“Right.” Junkrat responded as he began twisting the wire. Symmetra observed his actions and for some reason her chest softened and the bumps on her skin faded away. The way he was concentrating on his work soothed her. She scolded herself for realizing this. 

“…I’m. I’m glad you’re alright.” Symmetra confessed as Junkrat’s head whipped to her own. His eyes widened slightly as his ember eyes stared back at her. There was a hint of confusion. Symmetra’s cheeks warmed but did not blush. 

“What?” Junkrat asked. 

“I’m glad you are alright. I see that you are walking around. I’m sorry for what happened on the mission.” Symmetra recited as Junkrat stared. A moment went by and Symmetra shifted in her spot. His stare was making her uncomfortable. “Junkrat. You’re staring.”

Junkrat grinned and Symmetra could see a small amount of Junkrat’s golden tooth. _She cares._ Junkrat spoke to himself as all memory of the most recent interaction with Soldier was eradicated. Junkrat’s eyes locked onto Symmetra’s own and his chest fluttered and tightened. Her confused stare was oblivious to him. 

“Wanna help me fix this bomb?” Junkrat grinned as Symmetra glanced at his concussion mine. Sweat beaded off of her shoulders. “Don’t worry, it wont be able to be activated for a while.” Junkrat giggled and Symmetra frowned. Symmetra’s eyes glanced at a trap on the opposite side of his table. It was not painted yellow like his usual ones were, but instead was painted blue. It still held what looked like a toothy smile. 

“You like it?” Junkrat beamed as he caught Symmetra’s gaze. 

“What is it?”

“A trap!” Junkrat exclaimed as he forced down a giggle. 

“It’s blue?” Symmetra questioned. 

“It’s fer snowflake. Painted it blue, ya see! She likes blue. Well, I think she does. She always wears it, yeah?” Junkrat grinned as Symetra’s gaze held tightly onto the object. She observed the details within the weapon. 

“Why?” Symmetra questioned and turned back to Junkrat. Junkrat’s shoulders softened slightly. 

“Well, you know…thought she could use it. She always complains about my traps. But you know what? I think she likes my traps. Genius idea! Always complains how dangerous it is to leave them out on the ground when we go on missions. It’s fer protection, I tell her. Easier to catch prey.” Junrkat giggled. “I’m givin’ it to her. For protection-ya know on missions.” Junkrat ended as he began working on his concussion mine. “It’ll be better protection than that shitty _bot_.” Junkrat scowled. 

Mei. She hated Junrkat. Symmetra furrowed her brows as she thought about the future exchange. Mei wouldn't accept it. She looked at Junkrat’s hand movements as he twisted and turned metal parts. _Or perhaps she would._ Symmetra understood what Junkrat was doing. 

“I’m sure she will like the gesture.” Symmetra stated. Junkrat smiled in response. 

“Ya think so?” 

“Yes. I do.” For the first time, she grinned. She looked at Junkrat’s hand movements. “Although, I do not think that will win her friendship immediately.”

“What? Really?” Junkrat spoke. His shoulder’s sunk and his eyes softened to hers. 

“I have observed her. Giving her an item won’t win her hospitality. I suppose you could try talking friendly with her given the chance you two are together.” Junkrat scoffed. 

“Tried.”

“Teasing her isn’t friendly.” Symmetra immediately spoke. 

“What? Yeah it is. Always is.”

“Not here. Not with Mei.” Symmetra affirmed as Junkrat scratched his patchy hair. “I would suggest apologizing to her. Then giving her the item.” Junkrat stayed silent as he rested his tools against the metal table. He scrunched his eyebrows. Symmetra did the same and after a pregnant pause, she spoke up. “I’m sure she will like that. You will do fine.” 

Symmetra gently pulled her hair behind her ear and looked over to the hologram clock above the workroom door. _3:30_. Her chest sunk as she began to feel weight on the lids of her eyes and shoulders. She glanced at Junkrat who continued to stare at his tools thoughtfully. “Do you sleep in here?” Junkrat perked up from Symmetra’s question. 

“…No. Roadie and I have a room.”

“You should go back to him and get some rest.”

“Not goin’ to.” Junkrat mumbled. 

“Why not?”

“Mad at ‘em.” Junkrat pouted as he twisted his tool in his hand. Symmetra silently exhaled. “Thinks I’ll just forget-I know he knows. I’m not goin’ to forget-not this time. He froze me. Mates aren't supposed to do that to one another.” Junkrat scowled and took a breath. “I wont forget.” Gently, Symmetra glided her hands down her gown as she released wrinkles on her dress. 

“He was protecting you.” Symmetra whispered, “I could tell by the way he spoke.” They connected their gazes and their eyes held on tightly. “I do hope you realize this.” 

The lights from the ceiling flickered. 

“You became angry after what Hanzo said.” Junkrat lowered his gaze, “But it was understandable.” Junkrat’s eyes perked up. “You should not have acted out like that, but it is understandable that you got angry. Your emotions are valid. You’re allowed to feel that way. However, your actions following your anger should not have been shown.”

“He said my name.” Junkrat growled. Symmetra blinked. _Name?_.

“…Your name?” Symmetra drew out. Junkrat quickly glanced to Symmetra before turning back to his tools. Picking up his pliers, he threw them carelessly into a large bucket next to his table where it _clanged_ against other tools. 

“Yeah.” Junkrat growled. “People aren't supposed to use _my_ name. Especially that arsehead.”

“May I ask why?” Junkrat looked to her questionably. Something in her chest tightened and anxiety flared up within her stomach. 

“You don’t use yer name. Your name is _yours_. Your property, no one else’s. No ones allowed to take it and use it as they please. It’ll get you killed.” Junkrat began as his words began to speed up. “He’s not allowed to use my name. It’s mine. No ones supposed to know it. Roadie, Roadie knows it, he’s the only one that’s supposed to.” Junkrat breathed. He took a silent pause. “How can I let someone use my name when I forget what my name is in the first place.” Junkrat’s hands curled into his palms. 

Symmetra’s chest sunk as she blinked in response. His name? She knew that he had memory issues, Mercy has told her that-Mercy has told everyone that so that they would be better prepared when interacting with him. But his name? She would have never expected him to forget a thing like that. It confused her and plagued her mind. 

“You got angry that he said your name… you’re angry that he remembered it…and you did not?” Junkrat glared at Symmetra in response. He picked up a wire in front of him and inspected it. After twisting it in his hands, a giggle erupted from within his throat. It was loud and short. 

“Seems pretty stupid when you say it like that!” Junkrat cackled before throwing the wire across the table and spinning his chair to face Symmetra. She glanced at him and confusion erupted inside of her. His smile danced around her face and she was frustrated when she didn’t understand his change in tone. Everything about him confused her. Then why was her body so adamant to follow and talk to him? Perhaps it was curiosity. Or maybe something different. 

“Yes…I suppose so.” Symmetra spoke. 

The ceiling lights flickered once more.


	4. Predicted Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat finds an unusual furry friend and can’t wait to tell Symmetra about it. Also, Overwatch gets news of an impending threat.

Giggling erupted from behind the metal walls. Symmetra cracked her eyes open slightly as a blurry image of her door came into view. She waited for a moment before the giggling erupted again. She furrowed her brows and rose from underneath her sheets. Glancing down, she wondered what time she arrived back in bed the previous night. 

She pondered for a few moments before glancing down at her silk sheets. She was with Junkrat, she remembered. _Junkrat_. Symmetra cursed as she blinked away the fog that swarmed her vision. She quickly slipped on her slippers and made her way towards her door. She held onto her waist tightly as her ears strained to hear another sound. She looked down briefly to her nightgown. She needed to change. 

Junkrat covered his mouth to restrain another giggle. Once subsiding, he gently lowered his hand and neared the small creature in his hand towards his face. Cupping the creature, he focused all his energy to keep it enclosed. The creature squeaked as Junkrat tried to contain another giggle from within his throat. 

“Ya gotta keep quite, alright? You’ll blow our cover.” Junkrat spoke to the creature who in returned squeaked in response. Junkrat raised his eyes towards Symmetra’s door as his breath shook out of excitement. He took a steady step and wobbled to his feet. He attempted to get up from his crouched position and stopped midway when he felt eyes on his shoulders. Junkrat froze in place and the hairs on his back stood up. 

Lucio blinked as he observed Junkrat’s hunched position and eventually his eyes gazed over to Junkrat’s cupped hands. They stared at each other and the silence between them hung in the air. Lucio glanced at Symmetra’s door then back to Junkrat.

“Junkrat…what are you doing?”

“Nothing! Nothin’.” Junkrat smirked. He brought his cupped hands closer to his body when a squeak was heard. 

“What are you holding?”

“Nothin’.” Junkrat held his ground. 

“Uh, you know that’s Symmetra’s room, right?” Junkrat furrowed his brows before turning to the door. Mentally scratching his head, his eyes squinted at the letterings beside the door. The words didn’t follow through, but something clicked in his head. 

“Symmetra? Symm’s door? Ha! I knew this place seemed different!” Junkrat lied as he giggled. Lucio stared back. “Fer some reason I thought this was ol’ angel wing’s door.” Junkrat lied again. 

“Her door is down the hall to the right. But no worries.” Lucio forced a grin and glanced down to Junkrat's hands. Junkrat grinned sheepishly back as he brought his hands behind his back. “Yeah…” Lucio drew out. After taking a moment, he uncomfortably walked away towards the conference room. 

Junkrat extended his head as he followed Lucio. He waited until he disappeared down the hall before turning back to Symmetra’s door. He brought his cupped hands in front of him and lowered his nose. The creature peaked its nose out and gently brushed against Junkrat’s nose. A giggle erupted within his throat. 

He brought a finger up to the door access pad, but hesitantly stopped inches away. He frowned. _How do these things work again?_. Before Junkrat could continue his sentence, the door in front of him hissed open. 

Junkrat jumped as he took a step back from the noise, whipping his hands behind his back. Symmetra scowled. 

“What are you doing? I can hear you giggling from all the way inside.” Symmetra scowled. Junkrat’s cheeks warmed and quickly glanced at Symmetra’s usual blue dress, then quickly back up to her face. Symmetra crossed her arms over the other in a fume. “ _Junkrat._.”

“I-I have-I wanted ta show you-show you somethin’.” Junkrat stumbled and took a hesitant step forward. Symmetra raised her brows when Junkrat brought his cupped hands in front of him. Symmetra took a step back. 

“Junkrat.” Symmetra warned. “Whatever you have, it is _not_ coming inside my room.” 

“Yeah-yeah! I just. Outside, here, eh?” Junkrat grinned. Symmetra swallowed deeply before peaking her head out further from her room. Glancing from the end of the hallway to the entrance, she silently prayed that someone would walk by. No one did. 

Symmetra’s eyes found their way back to Junkrat’s as his eyes seemed to glisten. _He’s excited._ Symmetra sighed. 

“I hope you learned from what happened on the drop ship. If I see or smell anything repulsive, I’m leaving.” Symmetra warned. Junkrat stifled a giggle. 

“Nah! Don’t worry.” Junkrat reassured as his shoulders slightly hunched. “But you gotta promise me one thing. You ain’t gunna shout, alright?”

“Why would I shout? If you are worried that I will shout then what you are about to show me is something that I will not like.” Symmetra scowled. “And you know this.”

Junkrat blushed and forced a grin. His attention immediately went back to his hands as his expression softened gently. Symmetra was confused. _How could his expression change so drastically._

“Wanted to show you. Roadie said I shouldn’t but,” Junkrat began, “I got ‘em all by myself. No help required. Found ‘em in one of my traps behind the base-where the drop ship thingy is.” Junkrat giggled. He began unveiling his hands. “I wanted to show someone other than Roadie. Thought, you know, we talked and all that, thought maybe you and I are mates now.”

“Mates?”

“Friends, yeah?” Symmetra silently scowled. _Friends._. The dirt of Junkrat’s skin melted into her eyes that sent a shiver down her spin. The cold bumps on her arms returned from last night. _no._

“N-“ Symmetra stopped herself. Something about those eyes pierced her. He was excited. He was excited to show _her_ something. No one at the base ever was excited to show her something in any matter. They kept their distance away from her. She didn't mind. But that's what she has been telling herself. 

She wanted to say no. She wanted to deny everything that Junkrat was trying to do. She didn't _want_ to be his friend. Even saying the word sent chills down her skin. But something nagged her…something always kept nagging her…she couldn't place what it was. 

“Acquaintances.” Symmetra concluded. “Not friends. Just acquaintances.” Junkrat smirked. 

“I’ll take it.” Junkrat beamed. Gingerly, he brought his hands closer to Symmetra. He stifled a giggle and glanced up at her before unveiling his hands. A tiny nose poked out from under his fingers. The nose twitched and its long whiskers danced. Once Junkrat’s hands uncapped the creature in his hand, the creature took a tiny step forward and smelled the air in front of it. It’s light brown fur stood out against the florescent lights from above the halls. If Symmetra didn't know any better, she would have though the rat smiled in front of her. 

Symmetra screamed as she took a violent step backward and Junkrat flinched in result, hunching over the rat in his hands for protection. 

“You told me you wouldn't scream!” Junkrat stated firmly before subconsciously looking at the end of the hall for any attention. 

“ _Junkrat!_ ” Symmetra yelled as her body shivered. That _rat_ , he actually had a _rat_. The memory of the creature was etched into her memory and she couldn't help but feel repulsed and _dirty_. Tears swelled in her tear ducts. 

“What do you think I should name it?” Junkrat gleamed. 

“ _Name_ it? Junkrat! T-that’s a live _rat_!” Symmetra shouted. 

“You’ve been talking to me, so what’s the difference?” Junkrat defended. Symmetra opened her mouth to rebuttal but stopped when she noticed Dva approach Junkrat from behind curiously. Noticing this, Junkrat followed Symmetra’s gaze. A small grin developed on Junrkat’s face. “G’day!”

“You scaring Symmetra again?” Dva called as she frowned. Junkrat brought the rat closer to his body as he gave her a lopsided frown in return. 

“She just doesn't know great taste.”

“Taste? That’s a _live rat_! There's nothing of a 'good taste' about it!” Symmetra’s skin boiled as Dva’s eyes widened. 

“What? Really!” Dva shouted as she took an excited step towards Junrkat. On impulse, Junkrat shielded the rat away from her and turned his shoulder against her movement. Dva stopped and the excitement briefly vanished. Noticing this, Junkrat quickly glanced down at the rat then back to her. Soon, Junrkat relaxed his shoulders and gave her a questionable glance. 

“If I show it to ya, you have to promise me that you won’t hurt ‘em.”

“Yeah!” Dva’s smile slowly returned as she reached for his cupped hands. Junkrat struck out his finger, stopping her as he frowned. 

“Swear?” Junkrat waited as Dva looked at Junkrat questionably. When finding out that Junkrat was serious behind his statement, she softly giggled. 

“Yeah. Swear!” Junkrat’s smile widened and hunched over slightly in excitement. Placing his nose closely to his hands, he unveiled the rat. Dva _ahh'd_ at the rat as the creature took a step towards her. It sniffed the air and once inspecting Dva’s large form, it began to groom itself. “Wow!” Dva gasped.

“Found em over by the drop ship in one of my traps. I finally got em!” Junkrat giggled maniacally. 

“He’s so cute!” Dva exclaimed as she began to reach her finger out to pet the rat but stopped half way. “Wait, like a wild one?” 

“Yeah!” Junkrat beamed. He brought the rat closer to Dva’s face and she recoiled as the rat was pushed towards her. 

“Wait, don't they have diseases or something? He looks like a caged one you would buy at a store. He’s so...well behaved?” 

“Store? You can buy one of em’ like these?” Rat questioned as he raised the rat near his face. The rat turned to Junkrat and took a step towards him. He sniffed the air again and began to make its way off of Junkrat’s palm and onto his arm. Junkrat stopped the rat from going further and placed it back onto his palms again. 

“Yeah. You can buy rats, _Rat_.” Dva giggled. Junkrat frowned in puzzlement as he looked at Dva. Finding an opportune time, the rat scurried up Junkrat’s arm and stopped on top of his shoulder. It began to groom itself once more. 

“You gotta catch em’. That's the best way. Only way to.” Junkrat began and raised his finger to stroke the rat’s head. “Haven’t been able to catch one-they’re always hard to catch. They’re smart.” Junrkat smirked. “Smart little bastards.” 

“I don't want him biting me. You should tell Mercy about-“ 

“No!” Junkrat shouted. In a swift motion, Junkrat swiped the rat into his hands. “Not Merc. We hate doctors. He’s not sick!” 

“Okay! Okay.” Dva defended. She looked at the rat that stared back at her with wide eyes. Junkrat’s own was identical to the creature’s. “I just…don’t let him out, okay? Mercy won’t be happy.” Dva began. She thought for a moment before tilting her head. “But then again…” Dva pondered. She glanced at the rat with a smirk on her face. “Now since you have a pet, we can play some pranks on the others, what do you say? Never like a good rat prank to scare the grandpas around here.” Dva giggled. 

Junkrat’s eyes lit up as excitement constricted his chest. Dva seemed to have an interest in him and it was a weird feeling- he thought she hated him. Her smile and giggles were welcoming. It was a nice warm feeling. 

“So now that you have a rat, what are you going to name it?” Dva’s eyes brightened as she lowered her face near the rat who sniffed in response. The strands of her hair gently fell over her shoulders. Junkrat giggled. 

“Haven’t found one yet! Symm what do you think?-“ Junkrat beamed to turn to face Symmetra. His grin that he once had slowly diminished when he realized the spot Symmetra stood was empty and her door shut. Something inside Junkrat’s heart sank. 

“She left a while ago. Didn’t you notice?” Dva said as she grinned at the rat. Junkrat gently frowned and gazed at her door. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Symmetra walked quietly down the hall. Placing both of her hands in front of her, she unwrinkled a seam that ran down the center of her dress. The thought of the rat made shivers go down her spine and she couldn't shake the feeling of unwanted dirt on her hands. 

She was thankful she was able to slip away from the two once Dva came into the picture. She was glad Junkrat had someone to finally talk to. She wondered why Junkrat hadn’t tried talking to Dva beforehand. He wanted and tried so hard to talk to the most...opposite of people on the base. He overlooked the fact that talking to Dva or Lucio would be the best bet for him. She even thought that they might share the same interests. 

_Why her? Why Mei? Why not first attempt to befriend Dva? Or Lucio? Or anyone for that matter._ She furrowed her brows. _What made her so interesting to him._

“Symmetra!” A soft voice called from down the long hallway. Symmetra stopped in her tracks as she raised her head slightly to the noise. Mercy grinned back and Symmetra stopped and allowed her to approach her. “I’m glad I was able to catch you here. I was just about to come looking for you.” Symmetra pursed her lips and cupped her hands together in front of her. 

“Angela.” Symmetra greeted. Mercy grinned in return. Symmetra noticed a slight decline of her smile and she new something was wrong. “Is something wrong?” Symmetra asked. Mercy opened her mouth to speak but then gently closed it. She forced a grin. 

“Perhaps if you can follow me.” Mercy ended. Turning around, Mercy guided Symmetra down the hall. It was a silent walk at first and Symmetra didn't mind the silence between them as she looked at the passing rooms, which held the belongings of the agents at the base. Eventually they passed by the Junker’s room and Symmetra’s nose unconsciously recoiled at the stench. Mercy glanced back at Symmetra. 

“Sometimes I’m afraid of visiting their room. The stench always puts me on edge.” Mercy spoke lightheartedly. 

“And when you’re not afraid?” 

“Hm?” 

“You said sometimes you’re afraid. That implies that other times you are not.” Mercy cleared her throat. They turned a corner and the conference room stared back at them with its door slightly ajar. 

“I understand where they come from. They don’t like to adapt easily. Keeping their room a mess and keeping it…with a stench in the room…is just another way where they can bring home here.” 

“They come from a land of chaos and destruction. Their home is filthy and undesirable, why would they want to bring some of it back here?” Symmetra blatantly spoke, unaware of the tone she was using. 

“You can ask the same for everyone else here. Why do you keep your room with mementos of your past? You keep items from where you’re from, do you not?” 

“Because it is familiar to me. It’s what I was surrounded by as a child with the help that Vishkar gave me.” 

“Is that so? Then you can apply the same concept to the Junkers." Symmetra opened her mouth but immediately closed it. “I tell this to everyone on the base…people just have to keep an open mind. Don't close them off and forbid yourselves to understand them. They’re much more interesting than a lot of people here. They have stories and have lived through harder difficulties than the rest of us. Understanding them is the least we can do.” 

Symmetra’s teeth bit into the inside of her cheek. In her thoughts, she did not realize that they had entered into the conference room and the blue hue of the lights reflected off of her shoulders. The light from the screen caught her attention and she looked up at the screen. A picture of a red-haired women stared back at her. 

She slowed her steps as her eyes squinted. She tried to find any recollection of the woman on the screen, but no memory came to mind. The style of her outfit seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she has seen it before. 

“Symmetra. Thank you for coming.” Soldier spoke from his seat at the large conference table. Symmetra looked in response and noticed that Ana sat quietly next to him. Just then, she noticed that a majority of the agents filled the room with the exception of Dva, Junkrat, and Roadhog. Hanzo gave her an unsatisfactory frown. _Hanzo?_ Her gaze lingered on him. 

Looking behind her, Winston stood and nodded to Symmetra. Her eyes followed to where Mercy took a seat across from Ana, but Symmetra stood in her spot. 

“Is there something wrong?” Symmetra calmly spoke. “Has my performance been lacking?” 

“No. You are doing well. We appreciate your contribution.” Soldier interrupted. 

“From Angela’s statement she said to me earlier, I sensed that something was wrong.” Symmetra stated. In the corner of her eye, Winston’s head bowed slightly. 

“We wanted to discuss what had happened on the last mission.” Soldier spoke. Symmetra’s gaze lingered over the agents in the room. 

“Why is only a portion of the agents in the room? If this is a meeting, should others join us as well?” Symmetra calmly questioned and glanced at the screen. She couldn't get the familiar feeling away from her shoulders. It was something about her red hair. 

“We called everyone in for this meeting. We are still waiting for Hana Song and the two Junkers. But I doubt Junkrat will come. We will inform them later.” Soldier ended and Hanzo scoffed. Symmetra inwardly sighed as she debated whether or not to tell them about Junkrat’s new _friend_. 

“In Illios, our team infiltrated the Ruins and stopped the invasion of Talon authorities,” Soldier began. “We engaged in contact, but there was still no signs of any of the Talon leaders. We did however see a new face to Talon that we hadn’t seen before.” Symmetra glanced at Mercy who seemed to have a firm glance on the table in front of her. The light from the projector seemed to shine brighter and her eyes were drawn to the picture once more. 

The women’s slight grin sent chills down her spine. She wore a hat in the picture that displayed an old Blackwatch logo. _She was apart of Overwatch?_

“Her name is Moira.” Soldier growled. “She disappeared from the database after an incident that happened ten years ago regarding a mission in Norway with Blackwatch.” McCree’s frowned deepened and Symmetra could feel the anger radiating off of his shoulders. “We had suspicions she was working with Talon then and after a full investigation, we had right to conclude she was helping Talon. She disappeared after the mission and just now only resurfaced. We saw her briefly at Illios, helping the Talon task forces.” 

“Why was she there alone?” Tracer spoke from her seat. Her voice was softer than usual. 

“We suspect she was there as a heath aid to the Talon agents.” Soldier said. “But after Talon retaliated, something felt off. The fight was too short and too easy. We think the raid in Illios was only a distraction for something bigger.” 

Solder looked at the picture on the screen as he raised a remote control in his hands. He pressed the center button and upon doing so, the woman on the screen minimized as two other figures came onto the screen from a satellite view. _Those_ names she new. 

“Reaper and Sombra?” Symmetra commented. 

“On the same day, we got news from one of our satellites of the location of Sombra and Reaper.” Soldier pressed the remote control again and new pictures of Sombra and Reaper came onto the screen. In the picture, Sombra blew a kiss to the screen- knowing that the satellite was watching her. Symmetra scowled. 

“The area they’re in. It doesn't look like anywhere we’ve been before.” Lucio spoke up. 

“It’s not Anubis.” Ana commented. 

“It’s Australia.” Mei gently spoke. All eyes turned towards Mei as she closed her fists around the front of her jacket. Her eyes scanned the picture. “In the background you can see storm clouds. Those clouds only exist in the Australian outback regions. See the small amount of red lightning streak in the clouds?” Mei pointed out. Symmetra stared closely at the picture and Mei’s findings were correct. In the far distance, dark storm clouds could be seen with a streak of red lightning expanding across the middle. It was small, but it was still there. “Those only exist because of the radiation in those parts.” 

“Australia? Why the hell would they be there?” McCree mumbled as his cigar bounced in unison. Symmetra glanced around the room. _Junkrat and Roadhog._ They were both still missing. Solder hesitantly stiffened. It was small, but Symmetra noticed. 

“This photo was taken near the outback regions near Junkertown.” 

“Junkertown? Why were they there?” Tracer urged on. 

“They have no business being there. Sorry to say this, but…there’s not much there. It's a dead landscape-they’re risking dying themselves by going there.” Lucio spoke. 

“We don't know as of now.” Soldier clenched his fists as the air in the room became tighter. 

“I remember Junkrat saying that they had a Queen.” Ana spoke softly from her position. Heads turned towards the respected veteran. “Do you think that they have any connections with her? Junkrat and Roadhog did not speak highly of her.” 

“All we have is this picture and the speculation that they’re talking with the Queen. The Queen’s involvement with Talon is not confirmed.” 

“So we’re just going to sit here like ducks? Why don’t we actually do somethin’ instead of just waiting around for something bad to happen? If this so called ‘Queen’ is getting recruited into Talon, then that can’t be good for any of the people there or anywhere.” McCree spoke up from his position across the table. 

“The Outback region is far more out of our control-Junkertown especially. Because of the population there and their….livelihoods-we can’t just walk right in there. “ 

“Have you talked to the Australian government?” Phara questioned. 

“Junkertown has their own government. They’re not apart of the Australian government.” 

“What?” Phara inhaled. 

“That’s the exact reason why we should go!” McCree scowled. “Talon talking to someone who owns an entire government? That means they’ll have the whole damn outback under their control.” McCree scoffed. “I don't know if you’ve seen Junkrat and that big fella around here and how they act. If Talon has hold of an _entire population_ of them…of Junkers…” McCree drew out as he lazily placed his feet on top of the conference table. He folded his arms in a huff. “Lets just say I don't want to be around when that happens.” The room fell silent and Symmetra could not get the feeling of dread to go away from her chest. 

“…Jack.” Ana spoke from her seat. Soldier’s head gingerly turned to his old friend. “We can’t ignore this…” The room fell silent. 

“I can see what I can do with creating biotic pills to eliminate the radiation effects so we will be able to safely travel there…I agree with Ana…we can’t ignore this, Jack.” Mercy spoke from her seat. Symmetra could feel the weight of the air in the room and it did not sit well within her stomach. “Ana, if it would be alright with you, I could use some help.” Ana nodded. 

Mei slowy raised her gloves to her forehead as she shook her head. “This is already giving me a headache. Australia? Of all places.” Mei whined. No one responded. 

Symmetra’s eyes wondered to Sombra’s image on the screen. Her smirk sent daggers into her forehead. Dread sunk down into her chest and she felt like she could not move from the place she stood. _Junkertown…that filthy place._

Soon, stomping could be heard from outside the conference room door. The stomping increased and the sound got closer until a large _thump_ collided with the outside hallway wall. Symmetra’s eyes went to the floor when a small squeak could be heard. 

The door hissed open when it detected a form near its entrance and Symmetra’s breath fell through her chest. Junkrat’s rat scurried through the door’s opening as Junkrat ran after the creature with panicked eyes. Symmetra inhaled sharply and took a step back. Her hands began to shake. 

With a leap, Junkrat collided roughly onto the floor and cupped his hands over the rat-enclosing it. When finding out that he caught his new furry friend, his eyes lit up with bubbling joy. He giggled in his throat and slowly slid his hands near his face. 

His giggling tampered off when he realized where he was and how all the eyes in the room fell on him. He glanced at the screen in front of the conference room table then to the eyes staring back at him. 

“Is-is that a _rat_?” Mei was horrified. Junkrat looked down at his cupped hands and allowed the rat to peak its nose out from under his fingers. Junkrat grinned from ear-to-ear. 

“’S names Garbo!” Junkrat hollered and the edges of his mouth widened to a grin. Mei curled her fists into her forehead once more and moaned in frustration. Junkrat turned to Symmetra and gave her a lopsided grin. His eyes squinted slightly and Symmetra scowled in return. 


	5. Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Dva seem to develop a small bond. Mercy tells Roadhog about the mission to Junkertown and things don’t carry out lightly.

“What made you think of the name, Garbo?” Dva pondered as she neared her index finger to the rat’s nose. The rat sniffed the air and when it came closer to her finger, it flinched, curling back into Junkrat’s hand. Dva let out a sigh and weighed her cheek into the crook of her elbow. 

The lounging room was fairly empty at this time and Dva found it a suitable time to play with Junkrat’s new friend. Dva layed down on the floor and kicked up her feet behind her. The cool metal on the ground soothed her stomach and she blinked at the wondering rat. Junkrat sat crossed-legged in front of her, placing down his hands as a barrier when the rat wondered too far off. Junkrat giggled. 

“Garbo means yer a garbage collector.” The rat began to clean itself and sent Dva into a giggling fit. “He looks like trash, don’t you think?” Junkrat beamed. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” Dva uttered. The rat’s brown matted fur shined under the lights to the room. _It does look awfully dirty._ Dva spoke to herself. She looked at Junkrat and mentally compared the two. Every once in a while, Dva could see the rat twitch before scurrying drastically away. Junkrat’s hand would stop it from going further. Dva laughed to herself as she saw Junkrat twitch in excitement. She couldn't help but smile at the resemblance. 

“So what are you going to do when we go to Australia? What are you going to do with Garbo?” Dva wondered. 

“What?” Junkrat questioned as he perked up his head. Dva raised her brow.”’Srailia? Why the hell would we go back there?” Junkrat cackled. His attention went back to Garbo. 

“Jack just came in to explain it to us. Don't you remember?” Dva called. Junkrat’s brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed to the ground in concentration. Eventually something clicked and his mouth grew up wide. 

“Oh yeah!” Junkrat grinned. Then, in a flash, his expression deepened. “Right.”

~~

After the meeting in the conference room and after Junkrat’s abrupt intrusion, Soldier had informed Junkrat of the new upcoming mission. At first Junkrat laughed, thinking it was a joke, but after careful inspection of everyone’s reactions, his smile slowly faded. 

“Yer not serious are ya?” Junkrat questioned. 

“I am afraid we’re not.” Ana replied from her seat. 

“Hmm...” Junkrat thought. “ You said were visitin’ the queen yeah? Gunna kill her that's right?” Junkrat rambled as he scooped up Garbo in his hands and pressed him close to his chest. 

“No one said anything about killing.” Soldier grumbled. 

“Sounds to me like you are. I’m in! All for it, mate!” Junkrat grinned. A cackle soon followed. 

“Our objective is not to kill anyone, Junkrat.” Soldier rumbled from his seat. His voice began to rise. 

“Is no one going to mention that he has an actual _rat_ in his hands?” Mei objected. 

“Then why the hell would we go there then?” Junkrat argued. 

“If you would _listen_ you would know!” Soldier argued back. Mercy laid a gentle hand against Soldier’s arm. 

“If we’re not going there to kill the bastard, then I don't want anythin’ to do with this mission. It’s much nicer out here and all that.” Junkrat blew off. 

“Roadhog and you _will_ come on the mission. Nobody here knows the terrain better than you two. You’re Junkers, this is your home and you know everyone there.” Soldier replied. Junkrat scowled in his direction and cupped his hands around Garbo tightly. An idea formed from his mind. 

“Yeah. Suit yourself.” Junkrat eyed Garbo. “Let me keep the fella here and we have a deal.” Mei scoffed in her seat as Soldier grumbled. He looked to Mercy apologetically before raising his gruff voice to the Junker. 

“That’s a rat, Junkrat. It’s wild. We cant have wild animals on our base.” Soldier grumbled. Junkrat gave a lopsided frown as he looked to Winston sitting at the conference table. Junkrat’s brow rose and Winston cleared his throat. 

“Junkrat.” Soldier huffed. 

“If that's what ya think then so be it. Me and Roadie will just set up camp here and you can go on your merry way.” Junkrat rambled, turned towards the door to exit. Mercy reassured her presence once again to Soldier. 

“I can get the rat checked out. Don't worry, Jack.” Mercy soothed. Soldier sighed deeply in response and laid the palm of his hand on top of his forehead. He grumbled. 

“You can keep the rat.” Junkrat’s grin strengthened and whipped back around to the conference table. He saluted to them with a wide smile that stretched across his face. 

“Ta!” And with that, Junkrat limped out of the conference room with Garbo in his hand. 

~~

“…So. What are you going to do with him? Since it’s yours and everything now.” D.va questioned again. She rose her finger to pet the rat. 

“Ol’ angel face said that she has an enclosure or somethin’ that she said I could keep him in. Said that Brigitte would look after em’.” Junkrat mumbled as a giggle erupted from the bottom of his throat. Dva smiled when the rat sniffed her hand and she let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I wish I had a pet.”

“Why don't you?” Junkrat replied. 

‘It was always hard when I was traveling around everywhere for my streams, then once I got..” Dva paused and her index finger slightly dropped. A pain in her chest began to swell. “…Well…when I chose to fight the omnics in Korea, it never crossed my mind.” Dva mumbled. Junkrat stared at her with open eyes. 

Junkrat opened his mouth to respond but closed it immediately when he heard a shuffle and a _click_ from behind. Instinctively, his ears twitched and whipped around to face the intruder. Mercy froze in her place and met eyes with a wide-eyed Junkrat, clutching Garbo in his hands. Junkrat scowled. 

‘Yer not takin’ him. Soldier and I had a deal.”

“Junkrat, that was not my intention.” Mercy gently soothed. Junkrat’s eyes looked down to a small Danish pastry in her hand. Junkrat furrowed his brows and pointed. 

“What’s that?”

“This?” Mercy looked down to her food and giggle softly. “Was just looking for Symmetra. Something we’ve been discussing about. Wanted to see if she would be up to trying a lemon pastry.” Mercy grinned. Junkrat gave a lopsided frown and squinted his eyes to try to get a better look at the object. There was a soft jelly on top of the flaky pastry and the lemon sent was soon around his nostrils. He wondered why he hadn’t smelt it earlier. “Would you happen to know where she is?”

“She’s over there,” Dva lit up, turning towards the kitchen in the lounge room behind the entertainment center that usually hosted Dva’s gaming competitions with other members of the team. “Hey, Symm!” Dva called as she waved her hand. 

Junkrat’s ears perked up and turned to where Dva was pointing. Sure enough, Symmetra looked up gracefully from the kitchen counter where she was finishing creating something of hard light. Soft blue snowflakes drifted from the object she was creating and when she looked up, the object had taken shape. Junkrat could have sworn it looked like a coffee machine, but all the coffee machines he knew had a brown and white color…and this one looked…. _fancy_. There was a golden rim along the exterior of the object and it had a certain glow to it that sparked Junkrat’s interests. 

Mercy thanked Dva and began to make her way towards Symmetra who nodded in her direction. Junkrat mentally scratched his head. He hadn’t noticed that Symmetra was there… _how long was she here for?_ Junkrat pondered. His eyes gazed over her presence as she greeted Mercy with a smile. Mercy extended the pastry to her and Symmetra accepted the offering. 

_Shit…her smile_ , Junkrat spoke to himself. There was only a small glimpse of her smile but Junkrat treasured it like nothing else. Even though he was a fairly long distance away, he could tell anyone any feature of her face that they wanted to. 

He loved it when she smiled and wished that she would do that more often when he was here. How could he not know that she was here? What was she doing? Junkrat continued to observe their conversation and payed close attention to their lip movements. Being in the Outback, it was a typical trait to read lips and Junkrat was fairly skilled at it. 

But something about this conversation didn't make sense to Junkrat. He couldn't read or understand what they were saying. He was too distracted at Symmetra’s eyes and too distracted to know that Symmetra had quickly noticed his gaze. 

“Junkrat!” Dva called and poked her head into Junkrat’s field of vision. Junkrat jumped back in alarm and stared at the frustrated gamer star in front of him. He was perplexed. 

“What?” Junkrat questioned as he mentally gathered himself together. He hesitantly and quickly glanced at Symmetra once again. She had forgotten about Junkrat and returned to her conversation with the doctor in front of her. “I heard ya.” Junkrat replied, gazing back at Dva. 

“Okay.” Dva rolled her eyes and grinned when an idea formed in her mind. “Have you ever played an RPG game?” Junkrat raised his brows and squinted as he searched through his mind. 

“A what?” Junkrat called and Dva giggled. 

“An RPG! A role-playing game!”

“Role what?” Junkrat questioned again. Dva groaned before grasping onto Junkrat’s wrist and pulling him towards the large sofa in the middle of the lounge room. She tossed him onto the couch and he tumbled onto the pillowed with a _thump_ and he made sure to hold Garbo close to him. “What’s the big idea?” Junkrat shouted as his body went ridged. 

“I’m going to show you what an RPG is. I’m going to educate you, Rat.” Dva scoffed. She ran towards the giant TV screen in front of the couch and searched through the gaming consoles underneath the TV. She fiddled through the numerous of games stacked on top of each other-trying to pick out the best one to show the Junker with newfound excitement. “I can’t believe you haven’t played an RPG or even heard of one in general. What are you? Like 20? 27?”

Junkrat gave a lopsided frown as he searched even more through his mind. _How old was he?_ Dva noticed the silence and turned towards Junkrat who looked like he was struggling to remember something. 

“Rat?” Dva called. 

“Yeah. I think so? Maybe 23? No 24…” Junkrat pondered. Grumbling, Junkrat threw the thought process away and scoffed. “Eh, who knows-I think it’s somewhere around there.”

“You don't know how old you are?” Dva chuckled, grasping a sci-fi RPG game in her hand and placed it into the console in front of her. The television began to brighten. 

“Ask Roadie, I’m sure he knows.” Junkrat giggled. Dva giggled along with him and ignored the pressing feeling inside her chest. She hopped onto the large couch next to Junkrat and gave him a controller. He placed Garbo in his lap as he took the controller from Dva’s hands. He began inspecting the object. 

“You hold it like this.” Dva chuckled, showing him to grasp the controller with two hands. Eyeing her movements, Junkrat mimicked where she placed her hands and grinned wildly when he accomplished the simple task. “Yeah like that!”

“RPG’s are easy!” Junkrat cackled as his peg leg bounced in excitement. 

“This isn’t the RPG.”

“What?”

“This is just he controller, the game hasn't even started yet.” Dva giggled when Junkrat frowned at the object in his hands. His thumb glided over the joystick button and fiddled with the other assorted buttons displayed on the piece. His eyes hungered deeply to take apart the piece and reassemble it. 

“Alright, so I’m going to boot up the game. Your controller is going to vibrate when I do so don't freak out.” Junkrat grumbled but soon was interrupted when the logo of the game enlarged on the screen in front of him. The music hummed, thumped, and rose from the speakers that hung down from the ceiling beside the TV. It made him jump and subconsciously, his hand flew to his side where a bomb would usually be. 

“It takes some time getting used to.” Dva giggled. 

“Would you please lower the volume?” Symmetra called from the kitchen and Dva and Junkrat both whipped their heads towards the noise. “Its awfly loud, don’t you think?” Symmetra called again. Her eyes spoke to Dva but then her eyes lingered over to Junkrat. His cheeks warmed and he found himself unable to pull away. _Shit…her eyes._ Junkrat giggled to himself. 

“Uh, Rat?” Dva called, snapping Junkrat out of his daze.

“Yeah!”

“Did you hear anything about what I said? I was calling your name.” Dva frowned. 

“Yeah, I was listenin’.” Junkrat lied. 

“Oh really?” Dva smirked, crossing her hands over the other. 

“Yeah!” Junkrat objectified. 

“Then what did I just say?” Dva smirked again. There was a storm brewing inside her mind and she knew that she was going to win. Junkrat gritted his teeth and deepened his brows. Frustration gripped and strangled his face and Dva grinned. “See. Exactly. You were too busy fawning over Symmetra to pay attention.”

“What?” Junkrat snapped. Now _that_ made Dva jump. “Wasn't lookin’ at her.” Junkrat lied. 

“Really? I must be mistaken then. Garbo and I definitely saw you look at her. You calling Garbo a liar?”

“What?” Junkrat exasperated. He looked down to Garbo who sniffed in his direction. Placing the controller down on the couch, he grasped the rodent and brought it closer to his chest. Garbo’s whiskers twitched and Junkrat frowned. “Ga-Garbo. No, Garbo didn't say that,” Junkrat stammered and pointed an accusing finger towards Dva. “You-Stop putting things into Garbo’s mind. He wouldn't side with you.” Junkrat argued and Dva chuckled when she found his statement serious. “He wouldn't…” Junkrat drifted as Dva eyes perked slightly up. 

There he was again, looking distantly off behind her. He probably didn't even know he was doing it in the first place. But the way his tone dropped at his last sentence made Dva question. She didn't really mean to upset him. Dva chuckled uncomfortably. 

“Junk it’s just a joke. I was kidding, Garbo didn't actually tell me anything.” Dva admitted. Junkrat looked questionably to Garbo who squeaked in his hands. Dva sighed and decided to finally turn to the commotion behind her. Symmetra was now gone. 

Dva silently huffed and turned back around to face Junkrat. She opened her mouth to make a snarky comment but stopped when she noticed his demeanor. He glared at Garbo in front of him and she noticed that his shoulders had slightly softened. Garbo filled the silence with a soft squeak. 

“Junk? You okay?” Dva began, “I honestly mean it, Garbo didn't say anything to me.” Dva pressed. 

“Yeah.” Junkrat said darkly. The glare on his face deepened into a scowl. Garbo sniffed the air in front of him and his tail wrapped around his metal finger. When it came in contact with the metal’s surface, it flinched and attempted to find his other finger that was flesh and warm. 

“No, something’s up. Stop lying to yourself.” Dva chuckled and for some reason it sent chills down Junkrat’s spine. His chest swelled for some reason he couldn't explain and his teeth gritted along with it. Something about what she said made Junkrat go rigid. Where has he heard that before? 

He blinked, but when doing so, flashes and bits of pieces from his lost memory came dwindling back and it took him back to Australia and he remembered the heat. He also remembered shouting and screaming from unknown sources. The air around him was smoky-he could tell that, but it didn't smell of his familiar bombs. It was from a fire from a large building in the distance. 

A flash of a new memory came and a large hand came to rest on top of his shoulder. Roadhog was staring back at him. _Stop lying to yourself_. A voice in Junkrat’s head rang out. The smoke around him thickened and there was another scream. From the smoke came a menacing figure. Her hair was shaved to the side as the other part spiked until it came down to a long braid. War paint was drawn in streaks on her face as she held a spiked axe in her hands. It was from her mouth this time that the menacing voice came from… _Stop lying to yourself, Rat_. 

“Rat!” Dva called. Junkrat jerked as he was snapped out of his memory. “Are you okay?” Dva’s voice pressed with urgency. Junkrat scowled as he looked back down to Garbo. It was then he just realized that his hands began to shake. “I didn't mean to say it like that. I’m sorry what I said, I really am.” Dva apologized and for some reason Junkrat’s chest swelled in frustration. He truly didn't know what had happened. Why did his mind freak out because of those words? Why did his memory take him back to Junkertown? Why did he see the Queen in his memory? Junkrat scowled and gritted his teeth-he just couldn't remember. 

“Nothin’s your fault.” Junkrat spoke deeply. He placed Garbo on his shoulder and raised himself up. 

“Rat. Look I’m sorry.” Dva called again as she stood as well. “Was it something I said?” Junkrat scowled at the ground and mentally kicked himself. He wasn't actually sure how to answer that. 

“Don't know.” Junkrat admitted. He wanted to get away. He wanted to put Garbo back into his cage and work at his station on his bombs. But most importantly, he wanted to get away from Junkertown. Those words she spoke, there was something familiar about them and he knew that he had heard those words before. It brought him back to Junkertown. It brought him back to...the Queen. And boy did that really _piss_ him off.

When Soldier had told him that they were going back to Junkertown he didn't pay too close attention to the details. He got what he wanted- he got to keep Garbo and got to get out of the conference room. But he would be lying if the thought of going back to Australia didn't upset him. He just tried ignored the feeling and push back the pain that associated with that place. 

He ignored the anger and anxiety that developed deep inside his chest and most interesting enough, he lied to himself saying that going back wouldn't be as bad. He created new stories and new people in his mind that gave him the excuse to go back…Junkrat didn't want to go back to Junkertown. He had been lying to himself in hopes to ignore the pestering feelings inside his chest. It angered him. He tried to focus on Symmetra and tried to focus on remembering her smile-it always soothed him for some reason. But thanks to his shit memory, he couldn't place her smile in his mind. It terrified him and made him more anxious. 

“You know…I’m scared too if that helps at all.” Dva meekly spoke as Junkrat’s eyes lifted. Dva returned with a soothing smile and her cheeked warmed in result. It wasn’t a mocking smile that she would often give to others in a joking way, but it was more of a soothing smile. “But I think going to Australia will be kinda…fun, you know?” Dva soothed and Junkrat frowned. 

“Yeah.” Junkrat began, “’fun’.”

“We’ll all be here right next to you. Next to you and Roadhog.” 

“Doesn't matter.”

“Symmetra will be there.” Junkrat’s eyes perked up. _Symmetra_. He had forgotten that Symmetra would be going along with them in the mission…how could he forget about that? Junkrat’s frowned deepened. Maybe she will smile then, maybe it won’t be as bad…

“I see you looking at her every once in a while,” Dva smiled, “You like her, don't you?” junkrat’s first instinct was to deny, but instead he didn't respond at all. He gritted his teeth and avoided eye contact with D.va.

“…She shouldn’t be comin’ with us.” Junkrat spoke. “Nobody should be comin’ with us. Should just ignore this whole thing. Bad idea goin’ back.” Junkrat scowled. Dva opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Mercy at the door. She held a welcoming grin and held onto a silver tray, which held two small pill bottles. 

“Thankfully I caught you two before you left! Ana and I just got finished with creating a batch of biotic pills.” Mercy spoke as she began to walk towards the two. “Dva these are for you, I can explain the instructions on how to take them once-“ Mercy drifted off when she noticed at Junkrat had begun walking away. “Junkrat, you will need theses too-“

“Not my kind of thing, doc.” Junkrat scowled, leaving the two inside the lounge room alone. The entrance door hissed closed and Mercy frowned. 

“Well, I’ll just have to catch him at a better time then.” Mercy concluded. She gently gestured to the pill bottle and began to give her instructions on the medicine and how/when to take it. Dva’s mind soon drifted off as Mercy spoke and she couldn't help as her eyes drifted towards the door that Junkrat had exited just briefly. 

“I have to ask. Would you happen to know where Roadhog is?” Mercy questioned and Dva snapped out of her gaze. 

“Oh, uh, I think he’s in the weight training room. I thought I saw him walking in that direction before I met up with Rat.”

“Okay, thank you. I’ll have to check there.” Mercy smiled. 

“You’re looking for him?”

“Yes, I haven’t been able to find him recently. I’m making my rounds to everyone before we leave and funny enough, it’s only the two Junkers that seem to be avoiding me about it.” Mercy forced a chuckle. Dva forced a grin as she grasped the pill bottle in front of her. 

“Thanks Mercy. For this.” Dva lifted the pill bottle in her hand. 

“Of course.” Mercy hummed. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

The yellow and white pill containers on the metal tray shifted slightly with every step Mercy took. Her soft clicks of her heels collided with the floor as the sound reverberated off the walls to the base. Grunting could be heard behind the weight room and made Mercy stop for a moment. She stared at the door and her grip behind her tray tightened. She took as step foreword, opening the door. 

Roadhog lifted the dumbbell in front of him with ease. A breath got caught in Mercy’s throat when she realized that there was extra weight put on with the dumbbell weights. 

There were four rings on either side of the dumbbell and it looked like there was a metal tire ring from a car shoved at the end of the object. Roadhog grunted again when he lifted the weights with ease. 

“Roadhog.” Mercy spoke from her position. However, Roadhog continued to lift the weight in front of him. Mercy swallowed a lump in her throat as she called again. “Mako.” 

In a fluid response, Roadhog dropped the weights onto the floor as it shook the ground. Mercy took an alarming step back and pulled the tray close to her. Roadhog wheezed out a breath and turned slowly towards Mercy. Sweat dripped off of his massive forearms and chest. Mercy would be lying if she said that she wasn't the least bit scared in her position, but she still held onto a brave face. 

“Dva told me you would be here.” Mercy grinned. Roadhog heaved in response. Mercy took a hesitant step forward, ushering to the tray in front of her. “I am making my rounds to everyone on base before we head off in a couple days.” Mercy grinned. Roadhog said nothing in response so Mercy decided to continue. “These are biotic pills. They will help with the radiation in the Outback.”

“Don't need ‘em.” Roadhog deeply spoke. Mercy scrunched her brows and her eyes followed to where Roadhog moved. Picking up the dumbbell in front of him with ease, he placed it on a rack to the far side of the room. Individually he slowly began to take off the weights. 

“Roadhog, this is for everyone. Everyone needs to take this.” 

“Been there before. Don't need any pills.” Roadhog growled. Mercy frowned as she took a confident step forward. 

“I know you and Junkrat are from there, but you both will also need to take these. It has been a long time since you both have been there and I can see improvements to your health in result. I do not want your heath to digress back to the way you started when I first checked you both simply because you refuse to take medicine.” Mercy argued. 

Roadhog slammed the weights onto the rack as Mercy jumped. Roadhog turned around to face her and took large steps towards her. Mercy stood her ground as Roadhog approached her. Raising his massive hand, he picked up the bottle in front of him and without warning, crushed it in his hands. 

Mercy parted her lips slightly. She looked at the crushed plastic that roughly hit the surface of the tray when Roadhog opened his palms. Something boiled inside her.

“R-Roadhog!” Roadhog breathed through his mask as he stared intently at the medic. Mercy frowned as she shook the tray slightly. 

“No medicine.” They held eye contact as Mercy’s expression softened. 

“I can’t stand here and watch you both digress when we arrive-“

“Then leave.” Roadhog bellowed and Mercy swallowed. After a moments pause, Roadhog stepped back and began walking towards the weights that he had begun putting away. He picked up the last weight on the dumbbell and lifted it up onto the shelf. 

“I…cant…” Mercy began as he tightened on the tray in front of her. Roadhog didn't notice, but he heard her voice, which said enough. “I can’t make you take anything…but.” Roadhog gently placed the last weight into the rack as it swiftly clanged. He turned his massive form to Mercy and the air seemed to thin around them. 

“…I will always have some with me on the drop ship. If you ever change your mind.” Roadhog stared back. He eventually gave off a low grumble. He lifted his feet and walked towards the exit. He stopped when he passed Mercy and shifted his head slightly to turn to her. 

“Going back there is a mistake.” Chills went down Mercy’s spine. She held a brave face and met with Roadhog’s vacant stare. “You know this.”

She did know this. She has told Jack numerous of times. But she was just following orders…she was just following the will of Overwatch’s mission. She was trying to protect people and make sure they had a longer life to live. Wasn't that Overwatch’s goal? Australia puzzled her and it had taken her a long time to come with the terms that the people there might not want help. But why? Why didn't they want help from people like her? Why didn't Roadhog and Junkrat want help?

Roadhog heaved a deep frustrated breath before continuing out the door. Mercy scrunched her brows and frowned. _Why don’t they want help?_

“Tell me why.” Mercy firmly spoke. Roadhog stopped in his tracks. “Tell me why we shouldn't go back there and why it would be a mistake. Tell me why we shouldn't go there to help.” Frustrated constricted her chest. Her lungs ached and her eyes couldn't seem to leave the crushed medicine pills and container in front of her. 

“We’re already dead. _They’re_ already dead. That’s why. No use in trying. Not anymore.” Roadhog ended. Silence lingered in the room and Roadhog continued out the door, leaving Mercy alone in the vacant room. Mercy’s stomach turned.


	6. A Little Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Symmetra have a talk on a look-out point of Gibraltar. Junkrat thinks of a plan to give Symmetra a present as other members prepare for the arrival to Junkertown.

The sun was setting over the cliffs of Gibraltar and sounds of quiet seagulls could be heard in the far distance. On top of one of the platforms overlooking the beach sat Junkrat, hunched over metal parts that were disbursed in front of him haphazardly. Junkrat moaned and his hand jumped back when an electrical wire pinched at his finger from fusing the wrong wire together.

He put his index finger in his mouth to stop the burning as his other hand continued to work on the mine in front of him. His old notebook was placed next to him with an open page filled with drawings and scribbles of his latest mine. He’s spent some time trying to figure out the perfect alterations he could do with his mines such as getting more volume when jumping on them or having a larger blast radius when thrown, but nothing was coming up. 

Junkrat groaned as frustrated began to gnaw at him. _Why wasn't anything working?_ He squinted carefully to the mine in front of him and began to compare the wires with his drawing in his notebook. Maybe he needed to add something more…He scratched his head and tiny hairs cascaded down from his scalp and onto his shoulders. He didn't mind and quite frankly, he didn't even notice the tiny hairs fall onto his shoulders from scratching. He was too occupied on trying to figure out why the wires wouldn't connect in front of him. Maybe he forgot something in the workroom…

Junkrat groaned at the thought of getting back up to walk down to the workroom again and he groaned even more thinking that he would have to pass Mercy’s medical bay to get to there. He gritted his teeth and returned to tinkering with the mine in front of him. _Mercy_. He never did like that kind of doctor anyways. 

She had been trying to catch him all day, even when he blew her off yesterday when he was hanging out with D.va. She wanted him to have the biotic pills but he refused every time. Hadn’t Roadhog talked to her? Junkrat groaned once more. 

He didn't _want_ the pills and he didn't _want_ to go _back_. Junkrat’s hand snapped a wire in his hands and a growl erupted inside his throat in result of it. He hadn’t noticed that he had been gripping onto the wire tighter than usual and had snapped the piece in half. Great, now he _definitely_ had to go back down to get a new wire.

Junkrat gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated growl. Throwing a metal piece out of anger, it hit the side of the building’s wall with a _clank_. Out of frustration, he went to pick up another piece of metal but stopped when his eyes landed on his notebook. Something caught his eye and he had found the piece that he had been missing. Or so he thought he had. 

Junkrat picked up the pencil and began to circle a drawing of the launch pad. _He needed to add more springs underneath._ And maybe some extra fire power underneath on the main platform. Junkrat giggled from the thought and began drawing out a small picture of the spring he needed next to his already drawn drawings. His tongue stuck out subconsciously as he began to draw the details of the spring. 

He was never one for taking notes…well he think he would have if he could write. But being in Australia and running from people who were always trying to kill you, you didn't have much time to think about what or how to write. Most of the Junkers in Junkertown didn't know how to write. He was just thankful that he knew how to sort of read. Roadhog was always with him and as long as he had him, he could get by.

He would always wonder what things said when they traveled from place to place when they got out of Australia and Roadhog would read to him. Eventually he picked some things up, but he never wanted to mention to the team that he couldn't read that well….let alone write. There was no need to write. He could get by with his drawings…and Junkrat was good at that. 

He had almost finished sketching out the spring on his paper before his hand began to slow. Soon, he was transfixed by the shading on the spring and began to add highlights to the object. And out from his mind, he began to think about Symmetra. He wasn't sure how she got in his mind, but she had. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the way she looked at him in the lounge room the day before. Her soft smile and her quick glance toward him made his heart swell again. He finished shading in the spring, unable to notice the small grin developing on his face. 

His hand moved to the top of his notebook and hesitated before the tip landed on the tan paper. The swelling in his chest subsided and he was met with curiosity and wondered what it would look like to write her name. _Her name_. Junkrat spoke to himself. 

His finger twitched in his hand. _Her name. That’s it. Just her name._ Junkrat coaxed himself. He so desperately wanted to see her name in front of him and there was something about _him_ writing her name that felt genially sincere. Curiosity took control of him and he began to scribble out an ‘S’ on the paper. The ‘S’ was wobbly and took a new shape in itself, but it was a start. Junkrat grinned when he saw his creation in front of him and his heart beamed. _Maybe he could do this._ Junkrat gleamed to himself. 

He sounded out the next letter in his mind and rolled the word over in his mouth until it had a bad taste on his tongue. He began to write out the letter ‘i’ in a shaken line, but frowned when he saw the two letters next to each other. Something about it didn't seem right and scratched his head as he continued to place an ‘m’ down next to the other two. 

His eyes lit up when something clicked in his mind. _The ‘m’, that's it._ that's what was missing, he told himself. He placed down his pen eagerly onto the paper and urged himself to continue the name. However, his hand stopped and Junkrat frowned. 

He had forgotten what her real name was. 

He had always called her ‘Symm’, and he couldn't place what the rest of her name was. Was it only ‘Symm’? Or was there something more? He could have sworn he heard others on the base call her by a longer name. And coming to think of it, he could have sworn he heard other people call her by an even shorter name than that. 

Curiosity turned slowly into frustration as he searched his mind. But something inside him continued to press forward as his hand gripped tighter onto his pencil and his metal hand creaked in obligation. 

His ears perked when he heard a distance _click_ and turned towards the stairs next to him. Stopped in her place, Symmetra looked back at Junkrat with wide eyes. _Had he scared her?_ After a moments pause, it was Symmetra who spoke first. 

“What are you doing here?” Symmetra spoke. It wasn't until, Junkrat got his bearings did he notice a book in her hands, clutched against her chest. He blinked and looked down at his metal parts. Upon noticing his notebook open, he frantically closed it, hoping she didn't see his attempt at writing her name. Junkrat shoved the book underneath his bottom and hid the pencil underneath his hand. He gave a grin. 

“Nothin. Just tinkerin’.” Junkrat grinned wildly. Symmetra, in turn, frowned and he could have sworn she looked like she was about to yell. Anxiety gripped Junkrat’s chest. “What? You don't want me up here?” 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Symmetra firmly spoke as she held onto her book even tighter than before. Junkrat scrunched his brows and looked at the area around him. 

“No one else here. Is there assigned seating?” Junkrat teased and Symmetra was not amused. Closing her eyes, Symmetra exhaled a frustrated breath before continuing cautiously by Junkrat. He followed her gaze until she stood at the other end of the metal platform, looking out to the waters edge. She squinted at the sea in front of her and took a moment to glance back at where she was standing. Finding that it did not match, she looked at the sea again and moved a step to the edge. 

She looked at her feet and backed up to the sea again. Junkrat’s eyebrows furrowed at her movements and it almost looked like she was trying to find a certain spot to stand. It puzzled Junkrat who couldn't stop staring at her hair. 

Symmetra cleared her throat and hummed with a pleasing sigh when she found the right spot on the platform. Then, in a fluid motion, she waved her hands in front of each other as blue snowflakes floated from her arm gauntlet. With a swift movement of her hands, a chair was formed underneath her and just about when she lowered herself, she was placed onto the chair. 

Junkrat stared in awe at the ‘magic’ that flowed from her hands and could not stop staring at the way she sat. She had brought up her book closer to herself and opened it to what looked like a bookmark from the last time she read. 

Symmetra attempted to concentrate on the book in front of her but she couldn't stop to notice that Junkrat was still staring. She cleared her throat, hoping that would get his attention, but it hadn’t. She turned to him. 

“Yes?” She called. Now that got Junkrat’s attention and he blinked at her in response. 

“You…the chair?” Junkrat stammered as he leaned in closer to inspect the object. “Did that just come out of your ass?” Junkrat gaped. Symmetra immediately reddened and her spine contracted. _Did he think that her hard-light had come from-_ Symmetra’s chest swelled in embarrassment. 

“W-what?” Symmetra fumed, her cheeks visibly red. 

“Your ass-it looked like-“

“No! No, dear _gods_ why would you ever think of that!” Symmetra stammered. 

“A chair just popped out from under ya what am I supposta think?” Junkrat argued as he placed both his hands on top of his knees and drew his chest towards Symmetra in a fit. 

“Well n-not _that_!” Symmetra seethed and attempted to gather herself together. “It’s called _hard-light_. You’ve seen me do it countless of times on missions, this isn’t anything different.”

“Yeah those were always your laser circles and ya teleporter, not a _chair_.” Junkrat argued. 

“It's the same thing. It all comes from my gauntlet that Vishkar has graciously given me.” Symmetra spoke as she raised her robotic arm. Junkrat’s eyes gazed over the smooth surface of the material and couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to create one like that. He looked down at his own mechanical arm and flexed his fingers. His fingers and palm creaked in refusal from the action. 

“It is not like yours. Vishkar has given me the ability to use hard-light and it has been programed into my arm. It cannot be replicated.” Symmetra ended and Junkrat frowned at his hand. 

“Yeah?” Junkrat pressed teasingly. 

“Yes.” 

“Bet I could.”

“I bet you could not. This is _Vishkar_ , not something anyone can simply make.” Junkrat frowned. “If you would like one, you will have to work your way up the ranks of Vishkar and earn one.”

“Work? For _suits?_ ” Junkrat growled before visibly cringing at the notion. “Rather blow up me other leg.” Junkrat groaned before turning back to his metal parts in front of him. “And what’s this thing about ‘earning’ it? What? Do you fight one another for it?”

Symmetra furrowed her brows before scoffing at him. “You earn it by rank. I am a highly regarded architecture for them. I rebuild cities, towns- big or small, so that other people may have a better life.”

“So what? You cut off your arm for them?”

“They do. Yes.” Symmetra stated plainly and Junkrat eyed her to see if there was a hint of teasing in her voice. When there wasn't, Junkrat’s curiosity got the best of him. 

“So you just let them take yer arm?”

“Please, Junkrat. I do not wish to continue talking about my arm. I came here to read my book in _peace_.”

“Then move somewhere else!” Junkrat frowned. 

“Unlikely.” Symmetra spoke as she brought her book up to read. 

“Well I aint movin’! Finders keepers and I was here first.” Junkrat growled as he huffed out a breath. 

“That is a childish phrase to still keep around. And besides, this is my lookout point.”

“Your lookout? Where’s yer name, eh? Where’s your traps? Where’s your mark? I don't see any out here so it’s free game. If you don't want me here then you’ll just have ta deal with it!” Junkrat argued. Symmetra glared at him and he could tell there was a hint of anxiety behind those eyes. Why was she so keen at keeping her place? Everyone else would have just moved form the moment they saw him. Everyone except her. 

Junkrat eyed her and squinted, daring her to make a response. She didn't and instead she closed her eyes. She turned back to the ocean view and inhaled a gentle sea breeze, ignoring Junkrat. He observed her movements and his eyes caught onto her nails which glistened with a sot blue color. She flipped a page. 

“This is my spot. No one comes out to this area except me.” Symmetra began and the sunset’s light caught a glimpse of her eye and it glistened back towards him. “It took me some time to find it, but I did. I do not want to explain it to you because I don’t think I can. I’m hoping that you will understand.” Symmetra spoke softly. Her eyes transfixed on the book in front of her and she forced herself to look away from him. She needed to focus on something else, even though she wasn't reading. 

“It feels right. It only has ever felt right in this spot. “ Symmetra carefully spoke. Junkrat blinked and for some crazy reason, he understood. He was always protective over areas he had claimed and knew by growing up that you had to claim a spot in order to say that it was ‘mine’. 

But with Symmetra, it wasn't like that. It wasn’t possessive and not authoritative, but instead the way she explained it to him felt soothing. She wanted this spot because it felt comfortable to her like no other spot had. He could see it in her eyes and posture that this spot soothed and calmed her. Much like a childhood toy would sooth someone in times of need. It was confusing. 

“Alright.” Junkrat admitted and Symmetra, for the first time, was surprised at his response. 

“What?”

“I said alright. It’s your spot.” Junkrat admitted and began to gather his metal parts beside him towards the front. He made a line with his metal parts, separating himself from Symmetra’s space. 

“What are you doing?” Symmetra pondered. 

“That sides’ yours and this sides’ mine.” Junkrat admitted and began to carefully tinker with the mine in front of him, ignoring the notebook underneath him. Symmetra grinned softly at the gesture and thanked that Junkrat was too distracted to see her gaze. 

“Thank you.” Symmetra hummed before turning back to her book in silence. He looked over to her and the swelling of his chest came back when he did. There was something about the sun and the seagulls in the background that made her skin shine brighter than ever before. He couldn't help but smile. 

“Yeah.” Junkrat began, attempting to piece together wires from a different combination than what he started with. After a few moments, he gathered his notebook from underneath him and began sketching out new objects onto the pad of paper. Glancing over from her book, Symmetra caught a glimpse of a scraggily handwriting underneath the paper when a gentle brush of wind blew by. 

She could have sworn she saw her name, or what looked like an attempt of her name written on the notepad. _It must be part of his…work_ Symmetra concluded. It probably didn't even spell her name in the first place and it was probably some code that he used to make his bombs. Her eyes shifted over to the drawings and was wildly impressed. She hadn’t thought Junkrat to be the artist, but he was quite skilled at drawing. It impressed her and she questioned why no one else had noticed his skill. She hummed and returned to her book. 

“Impressive.” Symmetra hummed. Junkrat perked up from his notepad in alarm while letting out a small squeak. “Your drawings.” Junkrat gave a lopsided frown before returning to his picture. 

“Ta.” He replied. Symmetra peaked over once again and noticed that he had dash marks beside his drawings. 

“I think it would help if you wrote the descriptions of the pieces instead of tallying them. I think it would be less confusing.” Symmetra softly replied. Junkrat’s ear twitched and frowned. His shoulders began to hunch and curled his notepad away from her gaze. Symmetra’s brows furrowed when she observed Junkrat and something clicked within her mind. A flash of the wobbly handwriting on the other page and his drawings went through her mind. 

“Junkrat, do you know how to write?” Junkrat’s shoulder froze and his body became ridged. His frown deepened with frustration as he closed his notebook entirely.

“Yes, I do actually.” Junkrat lied as he whipped his head towards Symmetra.“Like drawing pictures lot better than words. Makes better sense to me.” Junkrat wasn't completely lying, but he gave himself credit for telling partially the truth. Drawings _did_ make better sense to him. Symmetra swallowed gently as she cleared her throat. 

“I’m sorry. For making that assumption.” Symmetra sincerely apologized. The look she gave him made his spine shake and he couldn't help but feel his chest hum. 

“Yeah.” Junkrat quickly responded. “S’alright.” He reached out to his metal parts and twirled a metal piece in his hand. After inspecting the piece, he placed it in his lap along with others. He slowly began to gather the metal parts in front of him into a pile and proceeded to ramble from his mouth like he usually would do to Roadhog. 

“I have a prop-o-s-i-t-i-o-n for you.” Junkrat began, getting Symmetra’s attention. He avoided Symmetra’s gaze. “Roadie. He doesn't like me tellin’ anyone this, so don't go blabberin’ about it to anyone else, yeah?” Junkrat narrowed his eyes as Symmetra gave a reassuring glance. Junkrat swallowed before returning back to his metal parts as he distracted himself. 

“He’s only talked ta me about it, but he’s never been able to write nothin’. Can’t read that well either-I always have ta tell him this and that and whatnot.” Junkrat rambled. “But suppose, you know, since you’re good with words and whatnot that maybe you would have some tips ta give to him? For writin’?” Junkrat spoke as he scratched his head. Symmetra gazed at the hair that fell lifelessly down onto his shoulders. “He’s been wanting to write somethin’ down real bad but hasn't been able to.” Junkrat wavered. And from deep within his chest, he forced himself to glance at Symmetra. 

She sat respectfully in her seat with the book layed neatly upon her thighs. The sun lit the back of her face and shined a golden hue onto her dark skin. 

“So…you know. If you have any tips, ya can tell me and I can give it right to him. You know him, not much of a talker or a social one either.” Junkrat ended. He fiddled with his metal fingers and somehow the creek that his hands made soothed him. Symmetra glanced at him curiously and her heart sank. She knew what Junkrat was trying to do, but yet she found it sincere. She hummed quietly before taking a breath. 

“Yes. I can do that if you would like.” Surprised by her response, Junkrat turned to her in alarm. He hadn’t expected Symmetra to agree or for that matter, understand what he was sating. His grin drew up on both sides of his face. 

“Really?” Junkrat smiled. 

“Yes.” Symmetra began, “I can give him some worksheets to write on so that writing will be easier to do.” Symmetra agreed. “But I suppose if he wants to read, it would be better to have a one-on-one lesson.” Junkrat’s grin faded slightly. He scratched the back of his head once more before rising up with a pile of his metal parts in his hands. 

“Eh, maybe he’ll just start on the worksheets, ya know?” Junkrat nervously giggled. 

“If that is his choice, then that would be fine.” Symmetra soothed. Junkrat grinned again. He couldn't believe that she was going to help him do this. When he first arrived to the base, he wouldn't have expected that someone like her would do something like this, let alone be the person that he would be attracted to…he didn't want to dawn on it too much. She must have caught him staring again because she cleared her throat softly. Then, without notice, Junkrat spoke. 

“Ya still stuck on acquaintances?” Junkrat poked. 

There it was. That tightness in her chest from Junkrat’s words. She had said previously that they were just acquaintances and nothing more. That's all that they could be and she was sure that she had convinced herself of that, but she knew that she wanted more and she hated herself for wanting that. Maybe it was his smile or his curiosity that held onto her. And maybe she could figure it out in a later time. 

Symmetra pondered from Junkrat’s question and realized that the silence between them lingered more than what they both hoped for. Junkrat fidgeted in his stance and glanced at the stairs that led down to the first level. 

“Perhaps,” Symmetra began, “If the word, ‘friends’ would be sufficient, I could comply with that standing.” Junkrat’s grin grew wider and something inside Symmetra regretted saying that. _Now he won’t stop talking about it_.

“Yeah? Really?” Junkrat beamed and she grinned softly in return. His smile dug deep within her chest and she knew that there was no backing out now…but maybe she was fine with this. There was something that drew her to him and she couldn't place what it was. It was sort of a nagging feeling and it often made her sick every once in a while. Talking with him had soothed her anxieties for some strange reason and she scolded herself for just realizing it now. She new the moment she started caring for him that there was something inside her that longed for his presence. 

“Sounds ripper, mate!” Junkrat beamed again, pulling close the scraps in his hand. 

“I can give you the worksheets tomorrow if you would like. It will take some time to put them together, but I can make sure he has them before we depart. “ Symmetra stated and Junkrat eagerly nodded. “But I do have a question for you.”

“Shoot!” Junkrat grinned. 

“For the worksheet, I think it would be beneficial to him if he learned how to write his own name,” Symmetra began as Junkrat’s grin slightly faded. “So I’m asking for permission to use his real name.” Symmetra hummed, “Only if he feels comfortable.” Junkrat pondered at Symmetra’s question and took time to search through his mind for a response. He brought in the metal parts closer to him. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he wont mind.” Junkrat stated and she gently grinned. 

“Then it’s settled then.” Symmetra complied. 

“Thanks, mate.” Junkrat spoke. Holding the metal piece together in his arms, he made his way out the entrance and onto the stairs in a rush. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked back up to where Symmetra sat and beamed. She had returned to her book and he could have sworn she saw her smile. 

He giggled to himself and made his way towards the main base to tell Roadhog about everything that had happened. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

“She told me, mate! She’s really gunna do it!” Junkrat shouted from his bunk underneath Roadhog. Roadhog’s form dipped from his bunk and it sunk deep into Junkrat’s space. Junkrat didn't seem to mind. 

Roadhog groaned from within his mask and turned a page from a book he was reading from. It was dark out now and the moonlight from outside welcomed its way into their sleeping quarters. 

Roadhog wanted to listen to his partner ramble and sometimes it was soothing to hear the dull sound of his voice. But today wasn't the day that Roadhog had patience for. They were set to arrive in Australia in two days-just enough time for Tracer to prepare the drop ship and Winston to bring on any new supplies onto the ship. 

He was glad that Symmetra was doing this for Junkrat, but he couldn't remember why his partner wanted to learn how to write so badly until now. He has always pushed the idea off numerous of times and joked about it, but never has he ever verbally announced that he wanted to learn. Roadhog was proud of him, but cautious at the same time. 

“Was real surprised, ya know? She said yes and everythin’. Gunna give me a paper and all that tomorrow.” Junkrat giggled. Roadhog groaned in response. “Oh be quiet, yer just upset that I used your name instead of mine. Don't worry, she wont think of you any differently.” Junkrat smilde and Roadhog rolled his eyes. Roadhog turned another page in his book and deeply coughed. 

Junkrat giggled again from his throat and suddenly sat up when an idea formed in his mind. Glancing over to the pile of metal parts he was working on earlier, his grin drew wider. Sliding off his bed, he plopped himself in front of the metal parts and began tinkering, twisting here and there. Roadhog gingerly looked above his book to glance at his partner and sighed. 

“No bombs.” Roadhog rumbled and Junkrat waved him off. 

“Yeah-yeah. Not a bomb.” Junkrat grinned even more. He picked up a spring and a wire and began to twist and turn the object around. He then connected it to a thick cylinder and snapped his metal fingers together. Upon doing so, a sharp flame bursted from his fingertips and neared it to the two objects, fusing them together. 

“No _smoke_ bombs.” Roadhog rumbled from his seat. 

“I told you, mate, it’s not a bomb!” Junkrat grumbled as his shoulders hunched. Roadhog lowered his book slightly to view what Junkrat was hunched over at this time of night. He would usually get small sparks of inspiration randomly in the night and it was usually about bombs. But there was something about the way he was fusing the metal together that sparked Roadhog’s curiosity. It almost looked like he was giving the cylindrical metal a leg…

“Makin’ a doll?” Roadhog rumbled and Junkrat giggled in response. His shoulders shook and his eyes squinted at the pieces in front of him. He searched through the metal pile for a metal nut. Upon finding one, he placed it onto a circular launch pad and debated whether or not the ‘eye’ would be sufficient enough. 

Junkrat was too transfixed to respond and in all honestly, he didn't hear Roadhog properly. He continued to work on the floor of their room, creating more clutter on the ground that Roadhog was sure he would have to pick up. 

From the corner of the room, Garbo squeaked from their metal dresser that they never bothered to use. Garbo peeked from within the bars and twitched its nose through. Roadhog grumbled and thought that the rat looked like it wanted to help Junkrat with his new project. 

“You sure she’ll like it?” Roadhog grumbled from his bed. He turned another page. 

“Why not?” Junkrat replied as he finished wielding the ‘eye’ to the head. Roadhog grumbled in response and returned to his book. “We’re friends now, mate.”

Junkrat giggled from within his throat and began to search for more pieces within his metal pile. He was going to use the metal parts to build a new mine, but that idea immediately went out the door when this new idea came to mind. 

She was going to teach him how to write and he noticed that she had started to smile at him more. He should give her something in return; he just had to, but in his own way. The hum from crickets outside began to pick up volume as time passed carelessly. Junkrat continued to work on the doll in front of him and the thought of returning to Junkertown passed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all for commenting on this story! I read all the comments and I just want to say thank you guys so much for sticking with this series! :) Honestly, I would never continue if it weren't for you guys following. So thank you!


	7. The Definition of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat struggles with his feelings towards Symmetra.

Junkrat crept through the halls of the sleeping quarters and closed his prized possession into himself, concealing it if anyone would happen to see the object. He had spent all night tinkering and putting together a metal doll that he had planned to give to Symmetra. Junkrat giggled and brought the doll in front of him to view it once more. 

Its eyes were lopsided and bulged out from the cylindrical metal plate for its head. He made the eyes glow a soft orange color with some lights he found in his old scarecrow disguise costume that Roadhog and himself used to put on in their antics around Junkertown. He giggled once more and brought his other hand to grasp the limp body, its limbs hung over his hands and head drooped back, exposing the wirings that held the head to its body. 

The metal doll clanged on his metal hand and Junkrat couldn't help but stifle a laugh when its smile that he had painted on the head seemed to trigger something in Junkrat’s mind. From his shoulder, Garbo squeaked and pressed its nose closer to the strange object in Junkrat’s hands and its whiskers twitched. 

“Ya like it?” Junkrat giggled as he gestured to the doll towards Garbo. Garbo squeaked in response and his tail wrapped around the other side of Junkrat’s neck for support. Junkrat tried to control his muffled giggles and gripped onto the doll even tighter than before.

He was too transfixed on the doll in his grasp to notice someone blocking his path. Junkrat’s nose bumped into the back of a large figure and he jumped back in alarm. He quickly concealed the doll behind his back before the figure turned his massive form to face him with a large smile. He towered over Junkrat as he took a step back in a jolt. 

“Greetings, friend!” Reinhardt shouted and a loud laughter followed. The sound of his voice shook Junkrat’s form and he couldn’t help but give a lopsided frown. Reinhardt opened his large hands towards Junkrat and welcomed him into a hug. Junkrat scowled as he look a step back, recoiling at the fear of getting lost in his bare chest. Taking notice that Junkrat did not want a hug, Reinhardt lowered his hands respectfully. 

“I see you have your new friend with zou!” Reinhardt laughed. Junkrat glanced at Garbo on his shoulder and scowled. 

“He don't want a hug neither.” Junkrat frowned. He never did like the way the big guy always smiled. It freaked him out. 

Reinhardt laughed. “That’s quite alright. No worries!” He smiled again. Junkrat eyed the doorway at the end of the hall and looked back up to him. 

“Yer blockin’ the way.” Junkrat frowned.  
“Oh zes, sorry my friend. I guess we can take our conversation somewhere else, Hanzo?” Reinhardt turned. Junkrat’s body went rigid when he stepped out of the way, allowing a path to the door. Only then did Junkrat realize Hanzo’s presence scowling at him from his position. 

“Yes, I suppose.” Hanzo hummed as Junkrat lowered his gaze. Hazo’s eyeline drifted downwards to Junkrat’s concealed hands behind his back. 

“Why don’t ya then?” Junkrat growled. Reinhardt felt the tension between them and immediately spoke up. 

“Well, we don't want to intrude on zou any longer. Hanzo, what part of your clothing did you want more armor on? I’m sure I can give you more tips than I already have, but Torbjorn will have better recommendations for zou.” Reinhardt began, taking a step down the hall. Hanzo huffed and glanced at Junkrat’s hands. 

“I would try to make smart decisions if I were you.” Hanzo eyed his hands. Junkrat growled and lowered his brows. Swallowing, Junkrat could tell that Hanzo felt a little nervous and Junkrat grinned because of that. Junkrat huffed before making his way towards the door at the end of the hall, carefully bringing the doll in front of him and away from their view. 

The door hissed open to the lounge room and closed, enclosing Junkrat inside. Hanzo scoffed verbally when the junker was completely gone and groaned in disgust. He turned back around to Reinhardt who had his arms crossed over the other, staring at him intently. There was no friendly smile this time. 

“What?” Hanzo demanded. 

“Not something I would have expected from you.”

“ _Expect?_ ” Hanzo spat. 

“He deserves to be here like any other-“

“He’s a _criminal_.”

“And so are you.” Reinhardt replied which silenced Hanzo. “We all are here.” Hanzo groaned. 

“He had a bomb behind his back didn't you see? Probably going to blow up the kitchen again like last time.”

“If you would look more carefully, you would see that he wasn't.” Hanzo blinked. Reinhardt sighed and lowered his hands to his side. “Don't let your hatred of him blind you.” Hanzo gritted his teeth before walking ahead of him down the hall. Reinhardt followed him before looking back to the door that Junkrat had entered through. Frustration grew inside of him and he new that he had to push it away. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Junkrat entered the familiar room of the lounge area and was immediately greeted by the loud presence of a video game playing on the large television screen. When the hiss of the door closed, Dva looked from the couch, grinned and waved. She pointed to her headset, cuing that she was on a stream. Junkrat gave a sheepish grin and let his eyes wander to the screen.

There was too many things cluttering the screen and it looked like Dva was controlling a spaceship. Lasers would shoot out from the ship and he could see her hunch over the controller when a boulder or a building came in front of the ship. Along the side, numerous of words filled the screen and Dva laughed, responding to a comment he assumed.

Strange. 

“Junkrat I was just about to come look for you.” A familiar vice called from the kitchen. Junkrat jumped in his skin and shoved the doll behind his back as he turned. Symmetra stared back at him with confusion as she glanced at his arms. She held pieces of paper in her hands and he assumed that it would be the worksheets she had promised to give to him the previous afternoon. Junkrat grinned and forced the warmth in his cheeks to subside. 

“G’day!” Junkrat stammered. _This was going to be harder than he thought_. He was never nervous around her before so why was he nervous now? It’s just an object, it wasn’t something dangerous. He knew she would like it, she had to. They were friends, even she admitted it. Giving someone a gift is something that friends do right? Even if it is something made of scraps… Junkrat developed a thin sweat along his shoulders and he could feel Symmetra’s curiosity strengthen. 

“Here’s the worksheets as promised.” Symmetra offered the papers in her hand and Junkrat grasped it with his metal fingers. She eyed Garbo on his shoulder skeptically and attempted to ignore the shiver that went down her spine. Junkrat gently turned over the paper and looked at the dotted lines and letters that rested upon them. “For practice, you can just draw your pencil over the letter. Once you’re done tracing, you can try for yourself on the line next to it. Seem easy?”

Junkrat’s eyes scanned the paper in awe as his brain tried to grasp everything that was on the page. Soon, his grin widened and flutter began to develop within his throat. He giggled and thanked Symmetra. However, upon glancing back at her, he was without words. 

“Is everything alright?” Symmetra questioned. 

“Yeah!” Junkrat said a little too loudly. _He had to get himself together_. Junkrat inhaled a deep breath and opened his mouth. “Ya know. I wanna thank ya, for…yesterday ya know?” Junkrat began. His fingers danced along the doll’s metal frame which made a soft _tink_ behind his back. He then decided to pause and wait for her reaction, but realized a moment too soon that the pause had gone on for more than he would have liked. 

“Yes, of course.” Symmetra drew out. Her eyes glanced at his hands and he tightened on the doll nervously. “May I ask what’s in your hand?” Symmetra pressed and Junkrat let out a strained giggle. 

“Oh its just-I-“

“It better not be a bomb, Junkrat.” Symmetra lowered. “Or another _rat_.” 

“No! No, no bomb-not this time! I- well it’s just-” Junkrat intercepted but was cut off by Dva walking into the kitchen, wiping a sweat from her brow. 

“Probably is, if you ask me! You know Junkrat.” Dva giggled and reached for the refrigerator door to grasp a Mountain Dew. “Probably a confetti bomb though, saw him working on something yesterday.”

“What?” Symmetra warned as nervousness creped over her. Junkrat cursed and groaned to himself in frustration. _Why was Dva saying that? She’s going to ruin everything!_. He gritted his teeth and a groan yelped from his throat. 

“Oi! Dva, can it!” Junkrat scowled. 

“Just sayin’” Dva smirked, bringing the bottle up to her mouth and taking a sip. Junkrat glared at her as she exited the kitchen and back to her stream. Junkrat turned to Symmetra hastily. 

“Look, it’s not a bomb I-“

“If it’s anything of the sort, I do not want it nor do I want to see it about in a place like this.” Symmetra scowled and Junkrat’s chest sunk. He didn't know why those words hurt him, but they had deeply. He was frustrated and soon anger began to weigh on his chest. He knew it. He knew that she wouldn't want it. It was _made_ from bomb parts. A sickening feeling churned uneasy around his stomach and the grip on the doll loosened. Symmetra could feel his gaze and cleared her throat, seeing that Junkrat was not going to answer. 

Symmetra sighed. “I do hope you understand that bringing in bombs into the lounge area-especially the kitchen isn’t good for anyone.” Symmetra began as Junkrat’s eyes lowered. He hated this feeling. Why did it have to be her to say it? Symmetra waited for Junkrat to respond and she began to become concerned when he held only his gaze with her. He was staring again. “Junkrat.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Junkrat groaned. It was a stupid idea. A bloody _stupid_ idea. Why did he ever think that she would like a thing like this? She always had to have things in order and clean around her, so why did he think that giving her a filthy object, covered in rust and grim, would be appealing to her? Why would he think that giving her something he made would make her smile….All he ever wanted was to make her smile and he couldn't even do that one simple task. 

He cursed at himself and frustration came bellowing back with full force. Why would he expect anyone to accept anything from him? People knew him as the “Destructive Junker”. _Don't go near him, he might just blow you up._ The conversation he had with her yesterday gave him hope. It gave him hope that maybe something was there. She gave him tools so that he could write and maybe even eventually improve on his reading abilities. So why wouldn't she want a gift from him in return? Junkrat groaned. 

“Just…follow the instructions on the paper and you’ll…I mean Roadhog will do fine. I’m sure of it.” Symmetra grinned. She noticed the distracted glare Junkrat had and it began to concern her. Was it something she said? 

“Ta.” Junkrat retorted back. And with a swift movement, as much as his peg leg would allow, he turned and began to walk towards the exit, bringing the doll in front of him so that she would not see. 

“See! Told ya it would be a bomb!” Dva mumbled with a mouth full of chips. Her voice was louder than usual because of the volume that her headphones were producing. 

Junkrat’s eyebrows lowered and he scowled. “Yeah. Exactly.” He growled. 

Symmetra watched him leave and couldn't help but feel uneasy. Why did he all of a sudden get upset? He was fine when he approached her in the beginning and soon his mood plummeted. She searched her brain to find out what went wrong and she scolded when she couldn't find out what had happened. I’m sure it was just another mood that he fell into like sometimes he would usually get. 

Symmetra reassured herself that it was a simple and weird phase. She did enjoy his company the day before and realized that his presence had made her anxiety lesson. For some reason he had made her…happy. She laughed at the notion and it shocked her that someone like him would be the one to spark her interest. She might have even concluded that she…might like him. 

Symmetra looked down to the floor and mentally tried to align the metal floor tiles with one another. Did she like him? Is that why she allowed Junkrat to stay on her perch yesterday? Is that why her feet are always drawn to where he was? 

“Hey Symmetra!” Dva called from her position. Symmetra looked up from her thoughts and was slightly alarmed upon seeing Soldier by the community couch, looking straight at her. When had he entered into the room? “Daddyo wants to talk to you.” Dva munched, gesturing a thumb to Soldier. Soldier groaned at the name, but ignored her and met up with Symmetra. 

“If you don't mind, I'd like to discuss specific mission logistics.” Symmetra nodded silently as Soldier gestured her to follow him. Symmetra hesitated at first, glancing at the door where Junkrat exited earlier. Symmetra told herself before turning to follow Soldier out the lounge room door from the opposite side of the room. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It didn't take them too long to get to the drop ship hangar and Symmetra almost forgot how large the facility was. She glanced up at the large drop ship that sat dead center in the hangar. She could see Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Phara, and Tracer zipping by, loading and unloading supplies into the ship. They dodged Torbjorn just about when they almost collided with his short stature and walked around to the back of the ship. 

“We want to make sure the ship has enough shield protectors just in case of an aerial attack when we near the Outback.” Soldier began and stopped at the back entrance of the ship, standing on the loading pad. “We want to have more when we land. We can’t have the ship be destroyed and have no way of returning in case things go wry.” Symmetra nodded automatically. But she couldn't stop thinking about her earlier conversation with Junkrat. _What had made him so upset?_

“Would you be able to place your shield matrix around the entire ship?” Soldier asked, snapping Symmetra out of her daze. 

“Yes.” Symmetra answered. “But my abilities only allow me to shield one thing at a time. If we happen to come in contact with Talon there and need extra shields on the field, the shield on the drop ship will have to be shut down. “ Symmetra informed Soldier who nodded grimly. She knew anything she tried to add wouldn’t help and she couldn't help but feel helpless where she stood. 

“Understood.” Soldier stated. “I know we’ve asked you this before, but would you be able to get a teleporter functioning and keep the shield matrix up if things get too heavy?” Soldier spoke. She knew what he wanted to hear and she knew that she couldn't comply. 

“No. That wont be possible. I only have the ability to allow either my shield matrix or teleporter functioning.” Symmetra stated as Solder hummed. “I apologize.” Symmetra stated. Soon, they were interrupted by Tracer zipping between them, only to stop to wave. She wildly grinned at Symmetra and greeted her with her loud voice before zipping off to help Torbjorn. Soldier groaned and Symmetra noticed. 

“Is there something wrong?” Symmetra asked. Solder groaned again before taking a step towards her. 

“Missions like this,” Soldier began, “always put a bad taste in my mouth.” Symmetra curiously gazed at him before he cleared his throat. 

“How long till everything will be ready?”

“We leave in 2 days.” Soldier spoke grimly. Something about his voice concerned her and she couldn't dawn on it too much. The earlier conversation she had with Junkrat still plagued her mind. She couldn't believe she cared for him now. She couldn't believe that it would be _him_ to cause so much turmoil within her mind. _He sure did know how to cause mayhem_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	8. It's Better This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes last minute preparations for Australia.

A rumble sounded through the corridors of the base and shook the walls to its core. After a moments pause, another rumble shook the ground that sent ripples of aftershock through the cracks in the ground. 

Junkrat breathed hard through his clenched teeth as he lobed another grenade at the target wall in the practice range. Practice bots littered the ground in piles of metal as small sparks twitched here and there. There was no more bots to blow up and Junkrat thought the next best thing would be the wall. To be _anything_ for a matter of fact.

His fingers danced along his belt to search for another grenade and he let out a growl when he realized he had ran out. He growled from deep within his throat as his hands twitched in a spasm. In a quick motion, he bent down in a frenzy and began to separate the bombs on his harness on the floor. He growled in frustration when the bombs refused to come off of the leather straps.

Junkrat yelled and he gripped onto the straps with his bare teeth. Pulling, he tried to break the straps in order to get to the small bomb, not thinking of how close his face was to the explosive device. He didn't care, not at this moment. He couldn't think and he didn't want to think. 

Thinking and remembering is what got him into this mess and what got him into feeling this way. He should have never made her that doll-why would she want it in the first place? Why did he think that she would actually care? Junkrat’s grip tightened on the straps as his golden tooth screamed in response. 

_She’s just a suit, that’s all she will ever be_. That's what Junkrat had to think about-nothing else. He didn't want to feel this way and certainly he didn't want to remember the words that she said to him. Why couldn't he forget like he does for everything else? Why couldn't he forget _her_. 

The strap to his harness snapped violently, sending Junkrat stumbling backwards. A soft _ping_ collided with the ground next to him and he growled once again in anger. His golden tooth gleamed back at him from the floor and his mouth ached in the result of it. He gathered himself together and hunched over the broken strap in his hands. Blood began dripping from his clenched teeth. 

“Told you it would come out if you kept doing things like that.” A low rumble echoed from the entrance of the practice range. Whipping his head to meet the noise in a rapid motion, Junkrat glared at his partner. 

“Fuck off!” Junkrat seethed, spiting out a blood glob onto the floor next to him. Returning to the straps, he began to pull a grenade off. In his frantic motion, he hadn’t realized how close Roadhog approached him and soon he couldn't ignore his presence any longer. Whipping his head around to face his bodyguard with teeth barred, he opened his mouth to shout, but hesitated when he found out what he was holding in his hand. 

Limply, the metallic doll that Junkrat had made for Symmetra dangled lifelessly from in-between Roadhog’s fingertips. Its glowing orange eyes stared back at him hauntingly and he wanted nothing to do with the object. He scowled and growled. 

“S’not yours.” Junkrat spat and Roadhog gave a silent response. Junkrat rose from his crouched position slowly, “Not supposed to bring it back.” He argued. 

“Found it on the beach. Not a good place to throw it away.”

“Yeah? Says who?”

“ _Me._ ” Roadhog rumbled deeply. Junkrat’s ears and fingertips twitched. 

“Well ya can throw it away anywhere you’d like if the beach pisses you off too much.” Junkrat replied, turning around to pick up his harness on the ground. Step-by-limp, Junkrat walked over to a bot’s carcass and began dissecting the parts, throwing unwanted pieces haphazardly away and keeping ones that seemed to catch his eye close. Roadhog followed. There was a moments pause. 

“Symmetra piss you off?” Roadhog rumbled. Junkrat’s eyes widened as he heaved a heavy breath as it slowly became frantic. 

“Not yer business-“

“It is when you fuck things up because of it.”

“I aint fuckin’ no things up, mate!” Junkrat argued. 

“ _Look around you_.” Roadhog raised his voice. Junkrat blinked as he shifted his eyes towards the ground. His chest felt heavy and his mind clouded. He spun around to his friend. 

“I aint gotta apologize to no one! Alright, mate?” Junkrat growled as he clenched his fists. “You gunna get your yelling done at me too? Huh? Thought we were pals, thought we were friends. Ya gunna yell at me for the mess like ol old-face with a pole up his arse? Or that fuckin’ bearded samurai?” Junkrat heaved. Roadhog allowed the tension between them grow and something about the silence angered Junkrat even more. “If I wanna blow up some bots, I’m going to blow up some bots!” He yelled as his chest began to tighten and the tear ducts within his eyes began to tingle. “I don’t care if you yell at me or angel yells at me or if _she_ yells at me!” 

Roadhog’s grip on the doll slightly loosened as he allowed Junkrat to near him. The sizzle of the shattered training bots filled the background and soft hums of wind rustled them from the railings. 

“Symms not gunna care one way or another what happens in the range. It’s everyone’s property, not just hers or anyone else’s. I practice _my_ bombs!” Junkrat’s chest heaved as he gritted his teeth. Softly, tears began to form on the ridges of his eyes, unnoticed by him. “She could care less about my bombs. She could care less about anything that I make. So I shouldn't care what I do here! So yeah! I blew up the place and I made a mess, but that's _my_ choice and _my pleasure._ ”

The wind blew gently across the broken practice range and drew up small dust clouds against the surface of the metal ground. Junkrat gritted his teeth and ignored the sting that his tears gave to his eyes. He never unclenched his hands and forgot that his harness of grenades sat closely by. Roadhog allowed him to take a breath-he needed it. He could feel and he could see that he did. 

“She didn’t want it, didn’t she?” Roadhog calmly spoke. A mix of anger scrunched Junkrat’s brows and soon confusion warped into his face. Interchanging confusion and frustration, his hands began to shake. He couldn't look at Roadhog anymore. Tears finally broke through his walls and began to escape his eyes in an unpredictable manner. 

“Why didn’t she want it?” Junkrat spoke softly, frustration etched into his accent. His fists clenched and then unclenched, almost attempting to grab something that wasn't there. He stared at the ground in front of him with frustration as he gritted his teeth. A small stream of blood escaped the corner of his mouth and dripped onto the floor. “Why didn’t she want it?” Junkrat repeated again. 

Silence was shared between them and the recent reverberations from Junkrat’s explosions were soon in the distant past. The cold air around them began to pick up and both of them ignored the chill that shook their spines. Gingerly, Junkrat lowered his head, resting it onto Roadhog’s stomach. His eyes never left the ground and Roadhog didn't dare to move-not if he truly wanted to. 

He stared at the large bald spot in Junkrat’s hair as patches of his diminishing hairline grew out in certain spots surrounding it. Ignoring the small details, he brought the doll closer to him. Its arms draped over his massive fingers and small sand particles dripped down from the cracks and crevices of the metal doll. Its smile penetrated Roadhog’s lens’ and he couldn't stop to think about Junkertown. 

A bad taste developed within his mouth and he couldn't seem to get rid of it. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“This is unbearable!” D.va complained as she slumped against her bed from her position on the floor. Her pink suitcase laid open in front of her as numerous of clothing pieces sat piled on top of one another, filling over the top of the suitcase bed. 

“You know you won’t need that many clothes, Hana. We’re only staying there for a week tops.” Lucio spoke from across her, fiddling with his chronic accelerator with his faded green backpack next to him. 

“I know that, but I plan on doing some streams when we get back to the ship at night. I need options of what to wear for that.”

“Are you sure you’re allowed to do that? Won’t Soldier be pissed?”

“Soldier? Nah. He never gets mad at me, you know that Lucio.” D.va gave a devilish grin. Lucio rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah. But you know there won’t be any Wi-Fi out there? It’s Australia.”

“Yeah, exactly.” D.va grinned again. She hunched over her suitcase and pulled out a square device from the top zipper of the bulky carrying case. Lucio’s brows furrowed and his head dipped slightly to the side. 

“What’s that supposed to be?” Lucio asked. 

“ _This_ is a portable Wi-Fi tracker device. One of my sponsors from home gave it to me so I would be able to stream when I go to obscure places that Wi-Fi wouldn't normally be around.” D.va giggled. 

“Wait really?” Lucio pressed, taking the device from her hand and observed the object more carefully. Turning it over on its back, her famous pink bunny logo glared back at him in a devilish grin. He chuckled. “No way, this is awesome!” Lucio called, transfixed by the small metal device. 

“It’s small too, so I can carry it anywhere with me.” D.va began. “But don't go blabbering about it to Soldier or anyone, okay? I don't need them to investigate something so small and pointless for them.”

“Yeah-yeah. But wouldn't it be kind of unfair? Hogging all the Wi-Fi to yourself?”

“ _And_ you! Don’t think I won’t let you have some too!” D.va chuckled again. “And it’s not like I’ll be doing streaming stuff during the mission or anything. It’s just when I get back to the drop ship.”

“Okay, whatever you say.” Lucio complied as he handed back the device to D.va. She placed the object deep within her suitcase and frowned at the pile of clothes in front of her. 

“You need to get rid of things.” Lucio blatantly said. 

“Fine, but only a little.” D.va frowned. She observed Lucio’s accelerator and noticed that he was tinkering with the two settings on the amplifier. Curiosity got the best of her. “What are you doing anyways?”

“What?” 

“Your amplifier. I’ve been seeing everyone on base working on their weapons. They’ve worked fine before, so why is everyone working on them?”

“I can’t speak for anyone else, but.” Lucio began as he set his tool down beside him and fidgeted the weapon in his hands. “I want to make sure it’s working well and properly.”

“So you’re fixing the accelerator?”

“Not just that, but the healing option as well. Making it more powerful and making the accelerator more…fast.” D.va hummed in curiosity as she scooted closer to her friend and leaned in close to the weapon. The green and yellow glow to the main switch on the handle lit of her face and she could tell from the low hum that it was emitting something more powerful. 

“You’re scared too?” D.va stated. Lucio’s eyes twitched and blinked as he looked over to his closer friend, transfixed by his weapon in his hands. He hesitated before speaking. 

“Just taking extra precautions.” He admitted. He didn't want to say that Australia terrified him and he didn't want to say it to anyone for that matter. Once Mercy approached him with the biotic pills a few days back, that's when he knew that this wasn't going to be a normal mission like past ones he’s faced. 

D.va furrowed her brows as she looked to her suitcase again. Walking back over to the pack, she began to empty out pile of clothes, resting them beside her. Soon, only a minimal amount of clothing was left. The scarce clothing left an odd appearance inside the large suitcase. 

Reaching over to her nightstand, she took out her handgun and placed it in with her clothes as well as a couple Mech calling wrist beacons. She closed the suitcase soon afterwards and felt Lucio’s stare. She grinned softly as their eyes met and she ignored the anxiety that began to make its way slowly up her chest. 

“Extra precautions.” D.va spoke. “Yeah… just like you said.” 

Lucio forced a smile. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“I will be able to send in a full report by the following week.” Symmetra spoke softly over the phone. Her long fingers gripped her phone and held it close to her ear, careful for the sound not to escape. She sat on her satin sheets on her bed as she pulled her other arm across her stomach subconsciously. 

She always hated talking to Sanjay about reports such as these. Overwach hadn’t been on a new mission since the one in Illios and she had no report to give to her superior regarding Overwatch and updates on her Viskar technology. She did however promise Sanjay that she would report back to him after her return from Junkertown that he was more than not happy about. 

He argued with her and threatened to talk to Winston about taking her out of the mission due to the liability that she would be threatened or harmed during the mission. She refused, arguing that she would be an important asset to obtaining more information on Talon. Sanjay was hesitant at first, but then complied when Symmetra promised she would not only get data from Talon, but also get data from Junkertown and the surrounding area to send back to him. She felt horrible.

She knew that the Junkers and Junkertown didn't want anything to do with any outsiders, especially ones such as Viskar. But Symmetra knew deep down that Vishkar _could_ help the town. Even if she couldn't help completely, she knew that giving Sanjay this fragmented idea would satisfy him enough for him to let her go on the mission. 

“I want a full report in two days time after your return from the mission.” Sanjay reported. Symmetra hesitated briefly before taking a breath to answer. 

“Yes. It is reassuring that Vishkar has my support in this.”

“We always will. The data that you will provide will help us to expand. You are always a great asset to us, Satya. We greatly appreciate you.” A knock on her door interrupted her train of thought. She jumped slightly at the intrusion and quickly returned to Sanjay. 

“Thank you.”

“I look forward to hearing your report. Goodbye and safe travels.” Sanjay ended as Symmetra gave a soothing goodbye. Another knock on the door sounded as Symmetra rose from her seated position on her bed. Symmetra opened her door and was surprised to meet a frantic Mercy. “Angela-“ Symmetra began. 

“I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but I am in need of your assistance.” Symmetra blinked in concern. 

“Is something wrong?”

“I don't want to get into specifics, but we are wondering if you have any of your cleaning turrets around? The ones we always use for cleaning the drop ship? There just seems to be…an accident in the practice range.” Symmetra hesitated as she tried to understand Mercy’s odd request. 

“I am sorry, but they are currently all out of commission at the moment.”

“They’re not working?” Mercy replied. Symmetra frowned, hoping that Mercy would remember the cause of their dysfunction. 

“You can ask Junkrat. He’s the one that sent them out of commission, remember?” Symmetra stated blatantly. Mercy frowned before her mind clicked. 

“Oh, yes-I do apologize, Symmetra.” Mercy gently spoke. Symmetra did also almost forget about her cleaning turrets and how they all became…dysfunctional as well. It wasn't too long ago, but long enough that it would be reasonable for someone to forget about the incident. She wanted to forget about it too, but because of the case, it was hard not to-for her at least. Junkrat had destroyed her turrets out of simple pleasure when the team’s annual cleanup began around the base. 

“Well, then I don't want to bother you anymore.” Mercy ended as she began to walk down the hallway, towards the practice range. Symmetra took a step out of her door and called to her. 

“Is everything okay?” Symmetra replied. Mercy waved her off. 

“Yes! Don't worry!” Mercy began as Symmetra frowned in confusion. “But do tell me if you happen to see Junkrat. We can’t seem to find him anywhere.”

“May I ask why?”

“He’s not…in large…trouble,” Mercy began hesitantly, “But do tell him that we are searching for him. If you do find him, tell him that Winston would like to speak with him.”

“And if he doesn't comply?”

“Tell him to go to Ana. She’ll have treats for him.” 

“I’m assuming he won’t be too thrilled when he sees Winston there too.” Symmetra hummed. Mercy gave a lopsided grin before disappearing around the corner. Symmetra frowned before taking a moment to slide back into her room. Her door hissed closed and she couldn't help but stare at her phone that rested on her bed sheet. 

Something inside her still felt unnatural and she blamed it on the approaching mission tomorrow. She kept reassuring herself that visiting Australia wouldn't be as bad as people made it out to be. She had to think that-there was no other choice.  
Her eyes drifted to the small pill bottle Mercy had given her a few days prior and something sunk deep within her chest. Somehow and for some reason, she felt her feet long to walk towards Junkrat’s door. 

Another knock on her door sprung her out of her thoughts. The knock was deeper this time and she couldn't shake the feeling of dread across her shoulders. She frowned and huffed out a breath. _It is most likely Soldier._ she concluded. She didn’t want to think about the mission specifics and certainly didn't want to talk about the territory. 

With a steady stride, she clicked to open her door. What she didn't expect though was Roadhog standing outside. His head was barley seen over the top of the doorframe and it sent chills down her spine as she looked up at his vacant mask. 

“…Roadhog.” Symmetra spoke. Roadhog grunted in response to Symmetra’s comment. “I…I don't know where he is, if you’re wondering as well.” She continued. Roadhog grunted again before releasing a wheezing breath. Symmetra’s eyebrows furrowed and took a step back when she saw that he began to show her something from behind his large stature. Something deep inside her still feared the mercenary behind the mask. 

Her shoulders relaxed when she saw that he was holding a limp metal doll in his hands, gesturing it to her. She glanced at its features and something about the smile on the doll warmed her chest in an unnatural way. It confused her. 

“What’s this.” Symmetra fearfully demanded. 

“It’s yours.” He replied. Her eyes scanned over the object once more and her fingers cringed when she saw the rusted coloring on the doll. “Cleaned it.” Roadhog began. “Don’t have to worry.” Now Symmetra was even more confused. Roadhog? Cleaning something for her? Giving her a doll? She gingerly grasped the doll in both her hands. Her thumb glided over the lens of the eyes and it seemed to glisten back at her. 

“I don't understand.” She stated, unable to glance away from the doll. 

“He wanted to give it to you.” Roadhog rumbled. Symmerra’s head whipped to face his own. 

“’He’?”

“Jamison.” There. That name again. Symmetra gripped unconsciously to the doll and brought it in closer to her chest. “Said you didn't want it. Found it. Thought I’d give it to you myself. No reason to throw it away.” His voice echoed off the hallway’s walls and it seemed like the silence could go on forever. 

“I didn't know he wanted to give this to me.” Symmetra began as she returned to the doll. “He never showed it to me.”

“Made it out of bomb parts. You don't like those things-that's what he said.” She did say that. _Gods, she did say that._ Symmetra’s heart dropped and she finally realized why Junkrat was acting so strange after she had spoken to him the other day. 

She hadn’t realized that he was trying to give _her_ the doll.. _That's what he must have been hiding behind his back._ Symmetra’s chest sunk and her grip on the doll flexed. She hesitated for a moment before looking back up to the intimidating mask. Roadhog didn't speak for a moment and honestly, she wasn't surprised. 

“He’s on the balcony outside.” He stated. 

“Mercy is looking for him. If you know where he is, shouldn't you tell her?”

“It’s my job to keep track of him. Not my job to tell anyone else.”

“But you told me.” Symmetra scrunched her brows. The silence returned and for a different turn, it wasn't uncomfortable. 

“Different.” Roadhog began. “It’s different with you.” He ended. 

Symmetra blinked and returned to the doll. The eyes stared back at her again and the ache in her chest traveled to her throat. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

She half expected him to be there and half did not. So she did not understand why she was surprised to see him working on what looked like another one of his mines in the same spot as she saw him last that one day. The sun was setting in the far distance and the sounds of seagulls were prominent by the shoreline. She hesitated before stepping onto the platform. Junkrat ignored her steps. Symmetra looked over to his parts that were laid haphazardly in front of him. Only there were numerous of plastic empty coffee cups surrounding him. She took a hesitant step forward and brought the doll in her hands closer to her. 

“Junkrat.” She spoke softly. Junkrat scowled at the metal part in front of him as he tried to jam it into a socket that he made onto the main base of the mine. He heard her, but something inside him, for the first time, didn't want to answer. Instead, he grumbled in response and Symmetra took that as a cue to step a little closer. 

She held her head up high as she took in a soothing breath. She could smell the seawater from here and she was glad that she could still here the birds communicating to one another. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Symmetra stated and Junkrat’s frowned deepened. He finally found his screwdriver beside him and began twisting a nut into the side of the mine. There was no answer from him. She looked at the doll once more and somehow the eyes seemed to squint at her playfully. The smile that was painted on the figure made her chest ache. 

“I want to thank you. For the doll.” Now _that_ got Junkrat’s attention. He dropped his tools and finally looked back at Symmetra who was sure enough holding his doll that he had made for her. He was sure that he hadn’t given it to her. “Roadhog gave it to me. Said that you made it.”

 _That bastard_. Junkrat scowled as a short growl squeaked from his throat. Noticing his distress, Symmetra took another step forward, lowering herself onto the ground, but not until she created a hard-light blanket to go under her first. 

“Yeah?” Junkrat pressed, returning to his work. “What else did he tell you?”Symmetra frowned and searched her brain. It wasn't until she sat down did she notice the dark circles under his eyes more prominently. He always had dark circles, but it seemed to stand out even more. She looked at the coffee cups surrounding him and that same concern inside her came back again. It looked like he hadn’t been sleeping. 

“Nothing else.” Symmetra replied, resting the doll gracefully onto her lap. There it was again. Those eyes on the doll staring back at her and she couldn't help but grin. A thought and a memory came to mind. 

“ I used to have a doll growing up.” Symmetra began and Junkrat’s movements slowed to a dull. “It did not look similar to this one, but it was the same size.” Symmetra hummed and Junkrat tried to ignore a sickening feeling inside his stomach. “It was beautiful. It had black string hair and a blue dress. I took it everywhere with me and wouldn't let go of it…I didn't know what to do when I lost it.” Junkrat stopped his movements completely and only then did he notice that the birds had stopped talking. 

“I didn't grow up in a pristine house that others might have assumed I had.” Symmetra began again, “I grew up in the slums. My parents didn't want me anymore and Vishkar took me in and raised me from a young age. “ Symmetra’s voice became low and Junkrat had his full attention on her. “When Vishkar took me in, I had lost my doll. I was heartbroken.” She gripped onto the doll in front of her and brushed over the painted smile with her index finger, trying to feel the indent and strokes of paint. “I cried so much after finding out I had lost it.” Symmetra scoffed at herself. And again, she was lost in the doll’s bright eyes. “Thank you.” Symmetra hummed graciously, turning to Junkrat and looking into his eyes this time. “It’s beautiful.”

There was a warmth in Junkrat’s cheeks and he blinked away fog that was beginning to obstruct his vision. “Yeah.” Junkrat replied, breaking away from their gaze and returning to his mine in front of him. He was still frustrated and still upset, but not as much as earlier in the day. She _had_ liked the gift. So why did she say that she didn't want anything to do with it the day before?

“Made outta bomb parts. Didn't think you’d want it.” Junkrat mumbled, “You said it yesterday, I know that.” Junkrat ended and Symmetra’s chest sunk and she remembered now. She did say she didn't want to see any bombs of Junkrat’s in the kitchen. But she would never expect he would be handing her a doll, especially in this detailed of craftsmanship. It was different-the doll was different. 

“I did say that, yes.” Symmetra admitted, “But I was referring to live bombs. This gift, this doll…” Symmetra drew out as she lifted its arm with her hands. “Is different. “ She spoke, making sure Junkrat heard. “I see that you put a lot of effort into making this. The details on it is extraordinary.” Symmetra breathed which got the attention of Junkrat. “It’s not a bomb. Not a live one that is. But the metal... it’s made out of things you love.” Symmetra unintentionally grinned which caused Junkrat to blush. 

“Ta, Symm.” Junkrat spoke, pressing down a jitter that threatened to shake his whole body. “Ya like it?” Junkrat spoke with more energy this time. 

“I do, yes. Very much so.” Symmetra grinned as she placed the doll securely on her lap. Junkrat grinned and he felt much better than before. 

“The cups. Have you been up here all day?” Symmetra asked and Junkrat giggled. 

“Yeah. Doesn’t bother me.” Symmetra doubted his words and saw that his body jerked in another jitter. He looked absolutely horrible, more than he looked normally with oil and burn stains. 

“I’m sure Mercy has told you that it’s not healthy. “

“She’s told me a lot of things.” Junkrat argued and returned to his mine. Symmetra frowned and focused on Junkrat’s shaken fingers. “Gotta finish these mines. Got a couple more to finish before tomorrow. I made new ones-altered old ones too. They’re going to be bigger and better than before.” Junkrat giggled. There was a chill that went down her spine and it wasn't just from the breeze of the ocean. 

“Do you think we will need more ammunition for this mission than normal ones?” Symmetra asked with concern. Junkrat laughed in response. 

“It’s Australia, mate! You need a lot more ammo than ‘more ammo’ when yer visiting ol’ Junkertown.” He laughed again. There was an uneasy feeling inside Symmetra’s stomach and she couldn't help but feel unwanted. 

“Don't worry, me and Roadie will be there right with ya. Even though were being forced ta go.” Junkrat giggled. “If you stay close to me, I’ll make sure no one gets ya.” Junkrat promised. Symmetra saw a glimmer in his eye and it was slightly comforting. Junkrat mumbled and scratched his head again. Symmetra followed the strands of hair that drifted down to his shoulders and onto the floor. 

Unexpectedly, Junkrat pointed to the ground in front of her with his metal finger and began to draw a line from his flame finger. The line scorched the ground in black dust. Junkrat giggled warily.

“Symm.” Junkrat grinned and began to write out her name. It spelt a very unclean ‘Sym’ underneath it and Symmetra couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. Junkrat’s ears perked and brightened when he saw that she actually started _laughing_. Junrkat’s eyes widened with excitement and soon, his own laughter overlapped hers, but in a more extravagant way. Once the laughter subsided, Symmetra pointed to her name. 

“Very good. I see that you’ve been practicing.”

“That I have!” Junkrat puffed out while giving her a smurk. 

“Only you have to add one more ‘m’ to my name. You are close.”

“What?” Junkrat said defeated. He looked at the writing once more, squinting at it to see if it looked different in another angle but gave up when it had not. He frowned and drew out another ‘m’ next to the letters and smiled at Symmetra in approval. She grinned in response and giggled. _Man, how her smile made him feel_ . His chest lifted. 

“Only, Symmetra is not my real name.” She replied. Junkrat squinted in confusion. 

“What?”

“Satya.” Symmetra warmly greeted. Slowly, Junkrat’s chest began to warm and his grin began to widen. Just the sound of her name sent warm chills down his spine. _Her name_.

“Satya.” He repeated. Symmetra nodded gently and warmly chuckled. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and avoided his grinning gaze. She felt her cheeks warm and her eyes locked onto his finger that just recently scorched the ground. 

“Impressive that you can draw from your hand.” Symmetra spoke.

“Yeah! Little torch flame I made into my finger. Easier to set bombs off and whatnot. Don't have to fumble for any lighter or nothin’!” Junkrat giggled as Symmetra quietly observed his finger. In a fluid motion, Junkrat brought his index finger closer to her, pointing it to the ground. Symmetra glanced at him for context. 

“Draw what you want.” Junkrat grinned and Symmetra looked to his finger. Hesitantly, she grasped onto his finger and a small flame protruded from the tip of his finger, scorching the ground in black marks. Her mind froze as she held onto his finger. Her eyes fixated on the charred ground where the flame pressed and tried to ignore Junkrat’s gaze. The warmth of his metallic hand heated her flesh and something about it felt oddly soothing. 

Junkrat looked up to Symmetra with a curious gaze. Noticing her hand still on his finger, she gently pulled away. Symmetra squinted her eyes from a soft breeze coming from the shore line. The wind gently blew against her hair as it folded over her shoulders. After a soft breeze later, she finally spoke up. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t.” Junkrat’s shoulders lowered and his stomach turned. 

“What ya mean?” He asked. Symmetra gripped onto the doll in her lap and stared at the paint. “It’s simple, really. If drawin’ or writin’-“

“No.” Symmetra interrupted. Junkrat’s mouth shut closed and he flicked the flame off in his finger. 

“ _Us_.” Symmetra stated. She didn't want to look at him and couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to spend more time with him and she wanted to be close to him than ever before. But she couldn’t let herself for a number of reasons. It would never work out in the end. 

Junkrat’s shoulders slumped and the circles under his eyes seemed to sink in lower along with his eyelids. He wanted to run away and blow something up. That always distracts him-blowing things up always distracted him. Anything would be better than the feeling he had inside his chest at the moment. 

“Maybe if things were different.” Symmetra whispered. Her thumb glided over the paint on the doll again. With a gentle sweep, she rose from her position as the blanket underneath her evaporated along with the ocean breeze and Junkrat could still see the small blue flakes dance in the wind in front of him. “It’s better this way.” Symmetra spoke again as Junkrat looked up. “Just friends. Correct?” Symmetra ended. 

There was an odd feeling inside his chest that he couldn't get out and soon enough, his hands began to shake. He wasn't sure if it was from the coffee or from something else but nothing about it seemed normal. He didn't want to look at the name in front of him, he just wanted to blow something up. 

He had to. 

“Yeah.” Junkrat spoke. “Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer than expected because I wanted to re-write a certain part. I'm glad that I did though. Next chapter is where things get intense, so be prepared for a wild ride!


	9. It Won't Hurt To Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives in Australia and makes plans to further their mission. Meanwhile, Junkrat and Symmetra find it hard to ignore one another as the thoughts from their last conversation echo through their minds.

It didn't take very long for everyone to settle into the drop ship. As everyone loaded up into the ship, Mercy stood at the entrance making sure that every member had their Biotic pills-handing out small containers that held extra pills. One-by-one, each member filled into the large drop ship and took their places in their seats. Reinhardt smiled back wildly, warming Mercy’s heart as she gently gave him his pills. 

“Zank you my friend.” Reinhardt warmly spoke and Mercy hummed in response. Once he had taken his pills, he stepped out of the way and went further into the ship, revealing Roadhog who was following behind. 

Mercy’s warm smile faded slightly as she watched the large man walk past her without a greeting except a grunt of a breath. Following him close behind was Junkrat who limped onto the drop ship. He was uncannily silent and she couldn't help but stare. Apparently everyone else on the team thought the same as they held a silent moment together. 

“Ready?” A perky voice sounded from the entrance. Mercy turned abruptly to Tracer who grinned back at her. Mercy grinned and gave her pills gently. 

“All that we can be.” Mercy hummed and with one last smile, Tracer blinked off. Mercy was thankful for Tracer. She always knew how to cheer her up and improve the attitude of all the teammates. She could not understand how she did it, but she was just thankful that she knew how. 

Mercy counted everyone in the drop ship before looking at Soldier who stood in the center of the room. The ship began to become darker as the loading door began to close and the last images of the Gibraltar base waved back at Mercy as she silently prayed for a save journey. 

She knew that everyone was in safe hands-she could see and feel the confidence everyone had in the room. 

But she couldn't help but feel sick. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Junkrat sat with his knees on the drop ship’s cushion seat-pressing his cheeks up against the window and fogging up the glass in result. His eyes blinked wide when clouds slowly made their way across the window’s surface. The light from the sun’s rays reflected off of the water and for some reason he enjoyed the sting that the light gave. Roadhog groaned from his seat next to him. Junkrat pressed his cheeks in further, trying to get a better view of the ocean below. 

A smack was given to the back of his head and with a loud _thump_ , his head collided with the widow abruptly. Junkrat yelped and brought his hand to rub the front of his forehead. 

“Why’d you got to go doin’ a thing like that?” Junkrat bickered, turning in an angry heap towards his partner. Roadhog moaned in response, returning to the book in his hand. Grumbling, he shifted back into his seat. There was much fidgeting involved as Junkrat attempted to get comfortable in the seat. He tried pulling his peg leg to the edge of the cushion, but failed when his metal leg clicked onto the ground in defeat. His hands danced around the corners of the cushion and it was the first time when he had realized how soft the seat was because of the stuffing inside. A thought came to his mind. 

He scraped his fingers along the edges of the cushion’s seams until a small string escaped from the sewing line. He grinned. Pinching his finger around the string, he began to pull it apart. He could see a small hole in the seat and grinned with glee. He began to pick at the seam again to widen the gap. 

A massive hand gripped onto his wrist before he could do anything and froze in his place. Roadhog groaned from his seat. 

“Didn’t do nothin’ wrong.” Junkrat bit. 

“You’ll destroy everything.” Roadhog moaned and Junkrat pouted. Junkrat violently ripped his arm away from his partner and hunched in defeat. He couldn't help but allow his fingers to twitch along the edge of the seat. And he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over to where D.va and Lucio were conversing across the drop ship. It was safe enough to roam the ship with ease so everyone was comfortable standing in their mingle groups scattered across this ship…all except the two junkers who sat alone. Roadhog couldn't help but notice Junkrat’s stare. 

“Not stoppin’ you.” Roadhog mumbled. 

“What do you mean by that?” Junkrat frowned. He shifted in his seat, pulling his flesh leg onto the seat and bending it so it would be able to fit, letting his peg leg extend on the metal flooring. 

Roadhog gestured to D.va and Lucio with his pig snout. Junkrat’s eyes glazed over and curiously looked back over to where the two stars where standing. D.va laughed loudly, clutching her stomach as Lucio widened his arms in excitement from their deep, rooted and exciting conversation. Behind them, Symmetra sat with her legs crossed over one another with a book in her hands. Junkrat blinked and lowered his head, scowling. 

“Nah.” He replied. 

“Then go talk to someone else. Can’t have you tearing up the ship.” Roadhog mumbled. Junkrat frowned deeply and released a frustrated growl. His eyes shifted back over to the drop ship as he scanned the area. Everyone was in his or her expected groups, conversing loudly or softly. He cringed when Mei caught his glance and scowled. Junkrat huffed a sigh and returned his gaze back to D.va. She laughed once more at Lucio’s comment. Junkrat inhaled. 

“Fine, ya big arse.” He mumbled, getting up and making his way towards the two stars. From meters away, the attention of his leg made his presence known and the two stars had turned away from their conversation to him. 

“Hey, Junk!” D.va smiled. Junkrat gave a wave, flaring his fingers.

“G’day!” Junkrat grinned, taking an eager step forward. 

“I was just telling Lucio here about my latest stream! I totally surpassed him in views.” D.va smirked. 

“You did not! You were down by at least ten!”

“Really? Say that to the fans, frog-boy!” D.va challenged. Junkrat followed their voices, observing their communication in front of him and grinned. 

“Stream, yeah?” Junkrat chimed in. D.va giggled as Lucio fidgeted in his stance slightly at the large outburst. “If D.va here says its true, then I’m gunna go with her.”

“W-what? That's not fair! You can’t just take sides like that!” Lucio objected. D.va stuck her tongue out in response, putting her hands on her hips in a mocking way. 

“He can do whatever he pleases! We might just have to have a dual stream and see for ourselves who gets the most views. Up for the challenge?” D.va smirked. 

“Okay. But prepare to have your butt kicked!”

“Ass kicked? I’m all for that! Nothin’ like a good ol’ challenge.” Junkrat excitedly chimed, taking an eager step foreword. Lucio shifted nervously at his approach. “I’d love to see this! Why don’t ya say I be the judge? Don’t go down without a fight-that's what I say.” Junkrat gritted his teeth. 

“Junkrat that's not what he implied.” D.va sheepishly spoke. “We’re not actually going to fight to see who wins. It’s not that type of challenge.”

“What?” Junkrat pondered. 

“Yeah, it doesn't work like that, man.” Lucio stated. 

“Ya said challenge. Ya said ass kicking. That involves fighting-“

“It was a joke.” Lucio ended. Something inside Junkrat flared. 

“Don’t worry Junkrat its-“ D.va began before a tap on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts. Mercy grinned lightly, gesturing to Soldier who was finishing talking to Reinhardt across the room. Nodding, D.va was dismissed leaving Lucio and Junkrat alone. 

“Wonder what Soldier guy wants with her.” Junkrat frowned. 

“Yeah.” Lucio hesitantly spoke. Junkrat grinned when an idea formed. 

“You said ya like frogs right?”

“…Yeah.” Lucio nervously spoke. Junkrat took a step closer. 

“I have some bombs in the back, say we see if we can make some bounce like frogs?” Junkrat’s eyes widened with excitement. Lucio scratched the back of his head as his eyes shifted. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass.”

“Pass? We can make ‘em look like frogs too if ya want!” Junkrat squirmed. 

“Nah, I’m good man. Looks like D.va needs some help. See you around.” Lucio quickly dismissed, making his way over to D.va. Junkrat blinked at the sudden response and took a step to follow, but stopped when he saw that he had changed directions and turned to talk to Brigitte. Junkrat frowned with frustration. 

Junkrat blinked before noticing a page to a book turn. He swallowed as his eyes connected to Symmetra who sat close by with her legs crossed over the other. He blushed slightly before gritting his teeth in embarrassment. She was too close to not hear what had happened. Her eyes quickly glanced at him. 

Junkrat swallowed his frustration and gave a small wave, dancing his fingertips. Symmetra nodded briefly before returning to her book. Junkrat’s wave gave up before falling limply at his side. His body told him to lean in closer to her. To at least _talk_ to her. But he wouldn't allow it. 

He wouldn't. Not now. 

Junkrat huffed before turning and returning back to his torn seat. This time with no fidgeting involved. He sat in silent observation, watching the waves down below the drop ship. 

Roadhog glanced at his partner slightly, carful not to make any large movements. He lifted his left hand to rest on Junkrat’s head. The twitchy junker made no movements of discomfort at this action and succumbed into the feeling. Roadhog returned to his book grasped in his other hand. 

It was quiet the rest of the way to Australia. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived to Australia eight hours after their departure. It was new and exciting for the team once they touched ground in the outskirts of the outback. As planned, Soldier and Mercy had discussed to the group about the cautionary precautions they all had to take when exiting the ship and while setting up their camp. No large noises. No electronics. And no _bombs_.

Junkrat scowled. 

They had also made it clear that they would be organizing and preparing for their mission into Junkertown in four days. Reminding everyone again to take their Biotic pills. Junkrat and Roadhog ignored. 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

The team was on their second day in Australia and everyone had finally set up their metal tents outside the drop ship. It was difficult at first setting them up, but Winston made sure that everyone had their own tent completed. It was simple enough for him to set up-he was the one that had made them. 

The metal tents looked like a normal square tent, used decades ago, but this time, instead of cloth, the tent was made out of metal, shielding themselves from the harmful rays of the sun and keeping cool air in. It also helped that the tents had filters that kept the air as clean as possible. 

It had taken some time getting used to the surroundings but eventually Junkrat was enthused enough to show some people around the area, but close enough in views reach. Symmetra had spotted him further away under a scattered brush a few meters away from her designated metal tent. He was giggling away, pointing at something on the ground as D.va yelped in glee. Symmetra furrowed her brows at the sight. 

Junkrat hunched over the ground, following the object that seemed to scurry about on the ground. Then, in a twitch, Junkrat pounced on the object, cupping his hands over it. D.va jumped in glee, spreading her arms wide up in the air. He cackled and raised his hand into the sky, holding what looked to be a lizard of some sort. Symmetra didn't know that she was grinning. 

Junkrat jumped and D.va eagerly pulled at his arm, ushering him to show her the prized capture. He cackled again before lowering the object. It almost looked like he was about to show D.va but he immediately changed coarse and shoved the lizard into his mouth. D.va screeched and Symmetra flinched. 

D.va called to Junkrat, obviously panicked at his sudden action, pulling at his cheeks and hoping that he would spit the object out. Junkrat flinched away from D.va’s touch and defended himself with his arms that were much longer than hers. Upon noticing this commotion, Mercy had exited her tent and began aiding the situation, yelling at Junkrat. Symmetra giggled. 

And for some odd reason, Junkrat looked over at her through all the commotion. His eyes lit up slightly and raised the corners of his mouth to grin. Only when doing so, the lizard jumped out from his mouth. Mercy screeched and in a sharp reaction, he had grasped the lizard and shoved it back into his mouth. Mercy yelled and smacked him on the back of his head. 

“I cant believe he hasn’t gotten any diseases yet.” Tracer sighed beside Symmetra. Symmetra jumped. “Sorry, love. Didn't mean to scare you like that.” Tracer giggled softly. 

“No, you are quite alright.” Symmetra soothed. She returned to look at the distant situation. 

“I’m surprised. Junkrat and Roadhog seem to be doing fine.”

“Surprised?”

“Biotic pills. They seem to be alright without taking them.”

“Yes I suppose so.” Symmetra replied, ignoring the sickening feeling in her stomach. There was a screech then another smack from Mercy. D.va giggled. Tracer huffed a smile. 

“He smiles more when he’s near you, you know.” Symmetra’s spine constricted. She ignored the sickening feeling in her stomach again. And the flutter in her chest that seemed to rise from nothing. “It’s interesting.”

“…I suppose so.” Symmetra replied softly. She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You do too.” Tracer giggled. “Don't think I haven’t noticed.” Symmetra shifted her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted. “You’re good friends. I can tell.” Tracer grinned. “I’m glad that you are.”

The yelling had stopped and Mercy was inspecting the inside of Junkrat’s mouth as he sat on the ground in a defeated heap. D.va stood and watched. 

“Yes.” Symmetra replied, swallowing a lump in her throat. _Friends_. “I suppose so.” She could have sworn she saw Junkrat glance at her once last time. 

________________________________________________________________________________ 

Another day passed and the sun was beginning to set against the horizon. Junkrat fidgeted with metal parts that were scattered in front of him. He had taken refuge behind a rock near the drop ship, shielding his back against the scorching sun. He wasn't allowed to tinker with his bombs just yet, so he was making scraps and pointless metal pieces instead. 

He just _had_ to do _something_. He twisted the screwdriver in one of the nuts in a rusted metal piece that he had found digging in the ground earlier. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it would be the perfect piece to make _something_ out of. Even though he didn't know what that ‘something’ was going to be.

He hands shook and he ignored the flutter in his chest from his heart skipping a beat. He giggled surprisingly as his head began to numb slightly. He was used to this. He was used to this feeling of sudden energy. He just hadn’t felt this type of sudden energy in a while. His mind had to be occupied by _something_ …even if he didn't know what that something was. 

“You’re twitching.” A gentle voice spoke from in front of him. He jumped and his screwdriver flew out of his hands, clattering with the metal piece in front of him. 

“Bloody ‘ell.” Junkrat cursed, finally grasping the screwdriver and bringing it in close. He looked up to see the figure. Symmetra scowled back. 

“A ‘G’day’ would’ve been _better_ ya know.” Junkrat huffed, returning back to his metal piece. “Why do you care anyways. Always been twitchy-that's what Roadhog always says, mate.” He twisted another nut into the piece of metal. The squeak of the metal filled the space between them. Junkrat hesitantly looked up to meet Symmetra’s observant stare. “What?” Symmetra crouched down, tilting her head slightly. Junkrat tried not to blush. “Symm.”

“You’re eyes are dilated.”

“Always are.” He argued back.

“No.”

“So what?”

“You should see Mercy.”

“Not seein’ anyone. Don't want anyone babysittin’ me or nothing.”

“Not babysitting you.”

“Then why come over?”

“I’m concerned.”

“Join the club.” Junkrat huffed, twisting a nut violently as it snapped off the metal piece. Junkrat groaned. Symmetra stood in her place. 

“I’m concerned…” Symmetra began, reaching out her hand to his arm. “As a friend.” She ended. Junkrat’s movements slowed to a stop before placing his metal scraps on the ground. He furrowed his brows. Symmetra swallowed as her eyes scanned over the dirt. She swallowed again. 

There was a shift next to Junkrat that he had not expected to hear. Turning his head, he saw that Symmetra had placed herself down onto the ground next to him. Junkrat blinked in surprise. She winced when she felt the dirt connect with her skin and flinched when seeing the dust swarm in front of her. She didn’t dare look at Junkrat. He scrunched his brows in visible confusion. 

“I’m here if you need me.” Symmetra replied and crossed her hands over the other. Junkrat parted his lips slightly. 

“…Ye..ah.” Junkrat replied. Soon, the realization struck him and he couldn't help but smile. He returned to his tinkering with a wide grin on his face. “Yeah. Will do.” He smiled. Symmetra sat close and Junkrat’s twitching subsided. His grin caught the attention of Symmetra and she noticed his sudden calmness. 

“Thank you.” Junkrat mumbled. Symmetra blinked in response and eyed his hands as they worked on the metal piece. She forgot that this was the first time since their meeting on the roof that they had been alone together. 

“Of course.” She hummed. His tinkering slowed and she could tell that something was beginning to come to his mind. She waited until he was ready to speak, but was surprised when he didn't. 

“I am surprised. Even though there is not much here...” Symmetra began, “It is still beautiful.” A lizard in the distant hurried its way underneath a rock nearby. Once concealed, it stuck its head out from under the rock and flicked its tongue. Soon, two other lizards scurried across the dirt and joined the other underneath the shelter of the rock. Junkrat scoffed. 

“Not sure if I’d agree with you there.” Junkrat bit. He brought up another metal sheet and compared it to the back of the metal piece he screwed nuts into. He looked for an area to attach the two pieces and twisted the sheets around to find a solution. 

In the same location, the lizard flicked out its tongue once more before opening its mouth to reveal sharp jagged teeth. It hissed and puffed out his cheeks. It breathed heavily before twitching in its place. The other lizard stuck out its head as well but hadn’t noticed the one hissing at its direction. In a flash, the hissing lizard clenched onto the other’s neck, piercing and killing the other in a seconds time. 

A sickening feeling fell into the pit of her stomach and she looked back to Junkrat for reassurance. He was still occupied with the sheets of metal. She couldn't help but look back towards the lizards. Blood pooled on the ground underneath them as the hissing lizard began to gnaw at the flesh. 

“It's the air.” Junkrat spoke still entranced by the metal sheets in front of him. Symmetra hummed in confusion, turning to the crazed bomber. “Happens to all of us. Even the animals. Sooner with them though.” Junkrat nonchalantly spoke. He inhaled sharply when he found a connection. He eagerly gripped his screwdriver and began attaching the metal pieces together. 

“What?” Symmetra asked. She couldn't understand how he was so calm about this. The thought of the lizard made shivers go down her spine. 

“The lizard yeah?” Junkrat gestured with his thumb towards the animal massacre. “Used to watched ‘em do that all the time when I was an ankle biter.” He giggled. 

“The air…makes them do that?” Symmetra stated cautiously. 

“Yeah. Radiation and what not.” Junkrat dismissed. He could feel Symmetra’s worried gaze on him and he quickly reassured her. “You’re fine. Don't worry. You have those, uh, little white things-“

“Biotic pills?”

“Yeah! Those.” Junkrat grinned. Symmetra did not grin back. He frowned. “What?”

“You have not taken any since we arrived.”

“Me? Hog and I are fine. We grew up in this hellhole. Bodies used to it.” He dismissed again. Symmetra hummed as she observed Junkrat’s fidgeting hands. A thought came across her mind. 

“Earlier…you said that ‘it happens to all of us’. If you used ‘us’, meaning you were referencing the animals and people such as yourself.”

“I did?” Junkrat scratched his head. 

“Yes.”

“Huh. I guess I did.” Junkrat frowned. He looked at the metal piece in front of him and scowled. He couldn't remember what he was planning on making let alone what he was planning to do next with the object. He groaned before tossing the metal piece away. 

“Junkrat.” Symmetra urgently spoke, getting the attention of his short attention span. His amber eyes widened with a bright hue. “What do you mean by that.” She spoke in a soft demand rather than a question. He opened his mouth to respond, but immediately closed it, glancing to the side and attempting to figure out what words to form. 

“It’s Australia. OZ especially-filled with radiation. Messes with your mind.” Junkrat began. “Eventually it gets to all of us. Saw it happen to a couple blokes. It’s not pretty.” Junkrat hesitantly spoke, trying to push the memory out from his mind. “The more radiation yer exposed to, the faster your brain turns off and eventually you’ll end up foamin’ , bleedin’, and yelling from the mouth.” Junkrat stated, looking at the lizard who began rolling its face in the sand and dragging blood spots simultaneously from its latest kill. “Can’t do nothin’ about it. Just happens.”

“What happens afterwards?” Symmetra softly spoke. The lizard hissed once more before yelling out a mangled screech. It clawed at the ground beneath it before blood began to pool at its mouth. It dripped onto the ground before the animal’s movements stopped altogether. 

“Nothin’. If someone else doesn’t kill you, you end up dead.” Junkrat spoke. A chill ran down Symetra’s spine. It was uncanny quiet between them. 

“Roadie thought it would be best ta leave Oz. It was more of an incentive once the Queen kicked us out. It was better fer us.” 

“Better for you.” Symmetra finished. Junkrat glanced at her direction, caught by her eyes. Junkrat held onto the silence between them as he took this moment to glance at Symmetra. He missed her gaze and he missed her voice. 

“Maybe.” He ended. 

~~

D.va peeked from inside her tent as she observed the two agents from afar. A grin drew up on her face. A shift was heard behind her and she couldn't help but look in Mercy’s tent. Roadhog was standing inside as Mercy spoke to him in a hushed tone. She furrowed her brows. A figure obstructed her view and she hadn’t realized that it was Soldier. 

“Hana.” He spoke. 

“Hey, 76.” She replied, standing up straight. 

“I want you to go on the scout trip tomorrow.” D.va blinked. 

“Really? I mean, wouldn’t it be better-“

“It would be best for you to go.” Soldier began. “Roadhog, Ana, Symmetra, Junkrat, and I will also be going as well. If anything were to happen on the scout mission, your mech would be beneficial to us.”

“Why would we need to go on a scout trip? We’re just going into Junkertown-“

“The scout trip is meant to get a better look at how we will enter the town. We can’t just walk right into it.” Soldier pressed before sighing with frustration. He rubbed his forehead. “We need to get a better idea on how to handle this situation. Junkrat said that he knows of an underground way into the town. We need to scout that area to see if it's the best bet for us to engage.” D.va blinked. She couldn't help but glance at Roadhog who was still in Mercy’s tent. 

“Okay.” D.va replied meekly. “Whatever you say.” Soldier nodded, but before leaving, he rested his hand onto her shoulder in a comforting way. Soon, D.va was left alone again and groaned slightly before making her way back into her metal tent. It was soothing to her when her back hit the comfort of her makeshift bed, but something inside of her wouldn't stop eating at her stomach. She shifted in her bed before glancing at her table. She concentrated on her pink bag rested on top of the wooden structure.

After contemplating in her head, she finally made the decision to walk over to her bag. Reaching in, she grasped her portable gaming console along with her small portable Wi-Fi tracker device. The screen to her gaming console reflected her image back at her and she couldn’t help but frown. She heaved a silent sigh, rubbing her thumb over the screen. She scrunched her brows together before landing her thumb on the edge of the screen. With little pressure, the screen to the device lit up and a lined emjoi popped up on the center screen with an animated wink. The Wi-Fi tracker hummed to life.

The emoji rocked back and forth in sharp animation as the gaming console was turned on. _One game_. She said to herself before waking over to her bed and starting up a game of StarCraft in secret. Soon, fans began commenting on her live-play through and lit up the side of the screen as she played. 

One game wouldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued....


	10. Scorpions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The selected few start on their scout mission. Junkrat and Symmetra are ambushed by an unidentifiable enemy.

“There!” Junkrat shouted, running up to the front of the group. D.va panted as her steps became slower with each movement. Ana cradled her and Roadhog followed Junkrat closely behind. Soldier sighed when they finally caught up to Junkrat. Besides a few boulders, shrubs, and some distance rock structures, there was nothing in front of them except the occasional lizard. 

“Where?” Soldier huffed, tightening his grip on his gun. 

“..T-there!” Junkrat pointed in front of him vaguely. 

“Pointing and shouting ‘there’ doesn’t do anything any good!” Soldier raised his voice.

“It’s hidden underground. Just gotta feel the dirt. It’s here all right.” Junkrat mumbled before sifting through the ground with his hands. Soldier gave a long sigh. 

“We are not just going to sit here and dig until we find it. It will take us ages!”

“Jack. Patience.” Ana spoke gently. 

“You look over there then. It’ll go much faster.” Junkrat replied. Soldier scoffed. Junkrat walked further ahead before stopping to unhinge a trap that was attached to his belt. 

“What are you doing?” D.va called. 

“Setting up traps.”

“Why?” Ana asked. 

“Gunna be here a while. Feel safer to set ‘em up just in case a bloke comes by and has any questions.” Junkrat giggled. And with that, he disappeared behind a nearby boulder. Roadhog outwardly sighed, catching the attention of Symmetra and Ana. 

“We’ll look around here for an indent in the ground. He’s not too far, we’ll keep an eye out.” Ana reassuringly spoke to Roadhog who stared at the boulder Junkrat had disappeared behind. Minutes passed and still no return of Junkrat was to be sighted. Symmetra noticed Roadhog’s silent worry and took a step forward. 

“I’ll get him.” She volunteered. Roadhog stared before groaning. She took that as a yes. 

~~

With a long screech, the jaws of Junkrat’s trap snapped open. And with a click, the trap was set in place behind the rock wall. In a fluid swipe, Junkrat drew out a canister that resembled a firework stick and pulled the cap off with his teeth. He spat out the cap onto the ground beside him as he layed the explosive device in the center of the trap. 

Then, in careful placement, he began to cover the trap with dirt from the ground around it, dusting and camouflaging it to the tan dirt below. Junkrat grinned devilishly at his product and couldn't help but stifle a laugh. However he was interrupted abruptly.

Closing his mouth, his ears twitched violently as he spin around to face whoever was approaching him from behind. He gripped onto his frag launcher that layed beside him and readied his finger on the trigger with gritted teeth. 

Symmetra gasped at the sudden action and stopped dead in her tracks. Upon seeing that it was her, Junkrat immediately slumped his shoulders and lowered his weapon. A laugh giggled up inside his throat, which sent chills down Symmetra’s spine. For some reason Junkrat couldn't stop himself from doing so. 

“Junkrat.” Symmetra pressed. Junkrat rested his hand up against his forehead as he collapsed to the ground, leaning his back up against the boulder. His giggling fit continued in his throat. Symmetra swallowed hard before she began to frown. “ _Junkrat._ ” Symmetra stated more urgently. Looking up from his position, he grinned. 

“Almost got you there, didn't I? Sorry, love.” Junkrat grinned and Symmetra deeply frowned. 

“Junkrat, are you almost finished with your trap? Soldier is getting impatient. I suppose it will be better if you were also helping to find where _your_ tunnel is.”

“Soldier? Yeah?” Junkrat questioned. He raised his head slightly over the boulder and squinted. In the near distance, Soldier stood with his weapon in hand, talking to Ana. Narrowing his eyes, he could see Roadhog leaning up against a nearby tree, keeping an idle stare towards his direction. He couldn't pay any less attention to D.va who stood in the shade near Roadhog. 

“How long ya think we can go for until he gets really pissed?” 

“How long? Junkrat, we need to get back. Soldier has every right to make sure you hurry with your tasks.” Symmetra argued. Junkrat huffed before returning to his trap, setting more dirt over the device. 

Symmetra observed his movements carefully and for some reason she couldn't stop but notice that his hands kept twitching. His lips too. Every so often, the corner of his lips would draw upwards. It didn't sit right with her, but she blamed it on the predicament that they were in. 

“Junkrat, “Symmetra began as she lowered herself to his level. Her dress draped over her thighs and barley kissed the ground. In response, Junkrat’s attention was all on her. “Soldier is the leader at the moment and we have to follow his orders whether you like him or not. Even Roadhog said so.”

“Roadie?”

“Yes. He told me himself.” Symmetra stated. _More or less._ Junkrat frowned as he looked at his trap once more. Symmetra could see the disappointment on his face and tried to think of something better to say. A thought came to mind. 

“If you plant all your traps accordingly and once we find your underground tunnel, you can show me around the area. I haven’t been to Australia before.” Junkrat beamed. 

“Really? Ya really up for that?” Junkrat grinned, showing his missing golden tooth. 

“Yes. I promise.” Junkrat giggled as a small squeak erupted from within his throat. Symmetra couldn't help but smile. 

“Alright. I’ll take it.” Junkrat began before peaking over the boulder to look at the rest of the team. In a rapid motion, Junkrat twitched back behind the boulder, ducking so that they wouldn't see. Symmetra furrowed her brows as worry encased her. _Did he see something threatening? Should we hide?_ She frantically asked herself. 

“But first. Lets starts that deal now? Yeah?”

“…What?”

“Here, right where we are is a special place-one that I’ve always come to visit here and then. That's why I told ‘em to stop here. Here is one of the places ta show you.”

“Junkrat you can’t be serious, you said that this was the place where your tunnel is!” Symmetra beagn. 

“Lied. Always one step ahead of you.” Junkrat beamed. His movements were unpredictable and hectic. His breathing was becoming more rapid with each breath. She assumed it was because he was excited but something still didn't sit well with her. The conversation she had yesterday with him echoed in her head. 

“I show it to ya and we go. Deal?” Junkrat beamed. Symmetra glanced at the team behind the boulder and her eyes couldn't seem to leave Roadhog’s form. Something told her not to agree. But when looking back over to him, she couldn't help but agree. 

Symmetra sighed. “Okay. But it better be quick.” Junkrat’s grinned widened. Junkrat’s prosthetic gripped her hand and soon she was being dragged away from the boulder that he was taking cover by. She noticed another large rock formation in front of her that connected to a mountain of land, obscured by a large shrub jabbing out from the dry ground. Once they rounded the corner, she was surprised to see nothing but bare land. Why did she expect to see anything different?

“Junkrat there's nothing here.” Symmetra stated. Junkrat giggled and released her hand. Upon nearing the rock wall, he began feeling the cracks and crevices on the formation with his metal hand. He stopped when he came across a small indent on the wall and pressed his palm inward to the formation. 

The rock was hissed and small pebbles rained down from the shifting sediment. A door-like imprint began to sink deep within the wall and soon, an opening was reveled. Junkrat beamed back at her and she widened her mouth. 

“Nothing?” Junkrat teased. He spun around in a jolt and took a step inside the cave as the darkness took over his form. Symmetra took a hesitant step forward and hugged the sides of her stomach. Something about this didn't sit well with her. She forced her feet to stop. 

“Junkrat.” Symmetra called and no answer came back. Her head whipped to the side when a small lizard scurried next to her. The lizard stopped near her feet and she took a step away from the creature. She was almost about to call again, but the lizard caused her not to. 

The creature blinked and turned its head slightly to the side. Then, in an unpredictable manner, it opened its mouth and hissed, displaying pointed teeth and a snake-like tongue. Symmetra yelped as she stumbled backwards. She half expected her to fall onto the ground but was relieved when someone caught her. Looking over, Junkrat gave a wide grin. 

“You alright?” He asked. It took a moment for Symmetra to gather herself, but once she had, she quickly stabled herself on her feet. She brushed unwanted dirt that seemed to gather on her dress as it flaked off onto the ground. 

“Yes. There’s just…” She looked to the ground and her chest sank with fear when she didn't see the creatre. “A lizard…”

“A lizard, eh?” Junkrat giggled. “Don’t worry ‘bout them, love. Stomp on em’ if you get the chance.” He stated as he waited for her to respond. When nothing came, he gently held out his hand to her. She glanced at his metal hand as it creaked ever so slightly from the action. “It’s dark. But won’t be for long.” Junkrat soothed, gesturing towards the cave.

A lot of things unnerved her about him. Such as when he would laugh when finishing a bomb, or yell gleefully during battle. But this wasn't one of those times. She savored these moments and she longed for them. It was something about his eyes that made her calm and collected. It was the way his voice sounded when he spoke.

Symmetra grinned softly as she gingerly grasped his metal hand. It felt soothing against her flesh hand compared to the heat outside. They made their way towards the cave and she subconsciously lowered her head upon entering into the entrance. As they continued down the cave, she looked back at the entrance that was slowly becoming more distant. 

Without noticing, she drew closer to him. Junkrat’s ears perked at the slight touch and grinned softly. 

His pace became slower with each step and she followed his pace. Eventually, Junkrat’s feet stopped altogether and she felt wind blow by her skin. She looked up to him for context but got nothing in return. It was only then did she realize that his eyes glowed in a hint of orange. It was faint, but she noticed it all the while. And for some reason, it didn't scare her. Nothing did when she was near him. 

“Ready?” Junkrat spoke. Symmetra gripped onto his forearm and held close. Junkrat took that as a ‘yes’ as he blinked in excitement. Raising his metal hand, he snapped his fingers together. In a sweeping motion, lanterns began to flicker on from right to left, illuminating the space that they were in. As the flames began to brighten, so did Symmetra. She realized that they were in a small room, hidden in the cave.

In the room, she could see a torn mattress in the corner with piles of metal parts at the foot of the bed. Leaning up against the wall were bits and pieces of unfinished mech builds as well as assorted bombs parts. The walls were filled with concept designs of mechs and weapons with small doodles here and there. The flames within the lanterns flickered and something about the room made her feel at home. She couldn't help but smile. 

“Just a little hide-out I made before I met Roadie.” Junkrat half-grinned. He scratched his scalp in a rush as he watched Symmetra gaze at the pieces in the room. She broke free of his arm and walked towards one of the lanterns on the wall. Her fingers gently touched over the surface of the lantern and watched the flame inside dance. 

“How’d you get them to turn on like that?” Symmetra hummed, still transfixed by the flames. 

“My fingers don't only have a flame match built into it, but I also put in an activation device into it too. With just a snap, I can turn on these babies whenever I want-when I’m near them of course. Makes it easier than trying to bring in flames from outside in and if you’re in a rush to get something.” Junkrat chuckled quickly. He bounced on his mattress as it creaked in objection. He placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed motion and looked up at the cracked rocky ceiling. 

Symmetra huffed breath as it fogged up the lantern’s glass. For a moment, she could see her reflection in the glass and her eyes focused on her presence. Soon, her eyes focused on Junkrat resting on his mattress in the background. She broke away from the lantern and looked at him. He seemed to be unfazed by her gaze and she assumed that he hadn’t noticed her doing so. 

“That’s impressive.” She stated. Junkrat widened his eyes as they looked at her with confusion. 

“Really?”

“You’re surprised?”

“Yeah.” He admitted. He placed his arms behind him to prop himself up slightly. 

“What you do with it… You made a device where you can turn on the lights at will without any connection to any internet or electricity.” Symmetra began as she neared him. “That's impressive. Anyone to say otherwise is a fool.” Junkrat grinned and raised himself from his position on his mattress to meet Symmetra at eye level. He was still fairly taller than her, but being there beside her felt right. 

“Thanks, Symm.” Junkrat said. 

“Staya.” She injected. “Satya. Please. Call me Satya.” She stated. For a moment the coldness to the cave diminished and she could feel the heat of the lanterns warm her back. But Junkrat was the only one warming her from her chest. He grinned, but it wasn't one of his crazed grins-it was different. Everything about him seemed different when he was around her. 

“Satya.” Junkrat repeated as he let the words roll off his tongue. Symmetra hummed in response as she took a gentle step forward. His eyes seemed to glow slightly and she couldn't help but notice the glare that they gave off to the whites of his eyes. She noticed the freckles that were hidden underneath the dirt and grim on his face. She didn't care about the small details like grim. She cared about _him_ at this moment. She leaned in closer to his chest and Junkrat welcomed her presence as she neared his face. She neared closely to his lips and he welcomed her presence. His metal hand gently grasped her waist, ushering her to pull in close. 

He could feel her hot breath on his cheek and his lip twitched slightly at the anticipation. However, Junkrat’s body stopped, halting Symmetra in her place. She opened her eyes slowly form their closed position to his own. He looked at her with confusion and hurt. She didn't understand. 

“…This is awfully close for being mates, isn’t it.” Junkrat whispered. Symmetra was surprised. Her body went ridged and she finally noticed his hand on her waist and she couldn't break away from his hurt expression. She let the air linger between them and she finally broke away from his grasp, letting his hand fall limply beside him. His eyes still held an orange glow, but she couldn't see it properly like she had before.

“I’m sorry.” She admitted. “It was inappropriate for me to do.” She shouldn't have neared him and she shouldn't have ushered him for a kiss. She shouldn’t be alone in this room with him and she shouldn't have made a deal with him. They should be back with the others-not hidden away in some cave almost about to _kiss_. It was unprofessional…Vishkar would have her head.

“Three things.” Junkrat interjected through her thoughts. He widened his expression as he took a gentle step towards her with urgency. “Give me three things that I can do ta change your mind.”

“What?” Symmetra questioned. 

“Earlier you said that if things were different, then maybe this could work out.” Junkrat pressed. She couldn't believe he was asking something like this. It gave an odd feeling within her. 

“I’m not asking for three things to be changed. Our positions. This couldn't never work-“

“But ya almost kissed me. There’s something there-“

“Junkrat, it won’t work. Vishkar would have my head-“

“Piss on Vishkar! They shouldn't control that-“

“But you’re a _junker_.“

“And you're a _suit_!” Junkrat argued back as his chest raised in rapid inhales. The warmth of the lanterns still held a firm grip on her back, but she couldn't help but feel the humidness from outside seep in. “Three things. Three promises that I can make that will change your mind. Piss on anything else that you think would be ‘impossible’. Forget Vishkar, forget everyone else.” Junkrat exhaled.

Junkrat waited for a response and his fingertips twitched in result of the longed silence in-between. Symmetra twisted the ends of her fingers as she thought. She could hear Junkrat’s labored breathing. 

She couldn't wrap her mind around her words. She wanted to speak or say anything at the moment, but nothing came and it infuriated her. Junkrat opened his mouth to speak once more, but closed it immediately when something caught his eye from behind. Symmetra followed his gaze towards the entrance of the room and saw nothing. 

She was about to ask what was wrong before he limped forward to the entrance of the room. He crouched slightly as his eyes scanned the ground. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked. Junkrat furrowed his brows as he raised himself up from his slightly hunched position. He leaned on his good leg before shifting back to his fake one. 

“Dunno.” Junkrat warily spoke. 

“Did you see something?” Symmetra asked with more urgency. 

“…Thought so.” Junkrat gestured to the ground with his thumb. “Something in the ground. Probably that lizard you saw earlier-scared the shit outta-“ A mass of mangled metal parts shot from the dirt ground and collided with Junkrat. A rumble shook the entire cave as small rocks began to fall from the ceiling above them. 

Junkrat slammed into the rock wall beside the end of his mattress as he struggled against the metal mass. The bionic figure held both his arms to the wall with pincher-like claws. In the center of its turning gears it had a large orifice with constantly spinning razor-like teeth. The first layer turned in a clock-word motion as the other two layers of teeth spun in the opposite direction. It’s body hissed and it screamed with a high-pitch metal sound that dug into Symmetra’s ears.

Junkrat yelled as the biotic animal pressed deeper onto his body and he could feel the wall behind him crack. Its pinchers sunk deep into his forearms and yapped at his face with vicious urgency. He struggled within the animal’s grasp and squeezed his peg leg in-between the figure and himself. He pressed his face to the wall behind him as the figure yapped at him again. Summoning up his strength, he lodged the tip of his peg leg into the body of the biotic figure. Pushing forward, the figure screeched as it was being pulled off of his body. Junkrat yelled as its claws dug deeper with each resistance. 

In a bright flash, the biotic figure was thrown off of him and collided with the opposite wall, dropping to the floor in a heap. Junkrat scurried and pressed himself against the cracked wall. His chest heaved and he struggled to gasp in a breath. His eyes never left the figure in front of him who was struggling to sit upright. 

Symmetra breathed hard as she grasped onto a crowbar tightly in her hands. The edge of the crowbar sparked with electricity from hitting the figure and he could see blue particles from her gauntlet fill the space. Junkrat blinked, _So that's what happened_. 

“What the hell is that?” Symmetra raised her voice. The figure sparked and a _pop_ sounded from the back of the machine, sending a ball of black smoke form its battered body. 

“Fuck if I know!” Junkrat yelled back. 

“You’re from here, shouldn't you know what those things are?!”

“I’m telling you I haven’t seen anything like that in my fuckin’ life!” Junkrat breathed, still attempting to control his breathing. 

A rumble erupted from outside that shook the ground in a flash. Small particles of rock began to rain down from the ceiling. Some of the rocks pinged against the metal figure as it began to steady itself on its knife-like claws. Once it steadied itself, Symmetra could finally make out what the machine looked like. _A scorpion?_. The machine shook its head and wobbled itself onto its feet. Symmetra walked closer to Junkrat as she gripped onto the weapon in her hands tighter than before.

“Are you okay?” Symmetra urged as she swallowed in a gasp. 

“Think so.” He replied, wincing while rubbing his forearm. The machine beeped and hissed, snapping the attention of both Symmetra and Junkrat. It opened its main pinchers as its teeth in its orifice began to spin rapidly. Junkrat scurried up against the wall as he tried to get his feet underneath him. Another rumbled shook the ground and more pebbles rained from above. 

Soon after the rumble shook the cave, the machine pounced again, widening its claws towards Junkrat. However, it was thrown sharply away by a hit from Symmetra’s crowbar as it slammed the opposite wall again with a painful yelp. Symmetra’s body shook and her breathing became labored from the adrenaline. The machine twitched on the ground before turning over on its back. It began digging into the ground in a rapid motion, creating a small hold for it to disappear into. And soon as it came, the machine left. 

The room was left with labored breathing as Junkrat coughed harshly from his position. Another rumble echoed off the walls of the cave and Junkrat’s mind went into full alert mode. He grasped Symmetra’s wrist and pulled her out of the room. With as much force as he could possible give with his peg leg, he strode forward and towards the opening of the cave. 

“It was a scorpion!” Symmetra gasped. “It looked like a scorpion!” Her feet stumbled underneath her as another rumble shook the ground outside. 

“Find Roadie.”Junkrat responded. She wasn't sure if it was directed towards her or to himself, but she knew that he was right, Not only to Roadhog, but to the rest of the team. The rumbles from outside weren’t natural and from the splatter of dust clouds from the opening of the cave told her that those were definitely not natural. 

With quickened breaths, they finally made it to the opening of the cave, but stopped when something large slammed into the ground in front of them, sending a mass of sprayed dirt into their field of vision and throwing them back into the rock structure behind. 

Symmetra’s ears began to ring and her vision was obstructed with fog from her own eyes. She felt dizzy and the rumble of the ground didn't help. She looked to her side and saw Junkrat rising up from his position warily, clutching his forehead. He blinked for a few moments before noticing Symmetra next to him. In a rushed manner, he drew her up as he braced herself on the rock wall behind her with his hand. 

“You’re bleeding.” She spoke when she saw a stream of blood fall from his forehead. It was smeared slightly form his own touch, but he ignored her calling. 

“All good.” Junkrat reassured her. She pressed off of the wall behind her as she readied herself on her feet, breaking away from his supportive hands. She saw Junkrat whip his head forward when something caught his attention from behind the shrub that obstructed the cave. 

“Roadie!” Junkrat yelled gleefully. He picked up his pace and limped forward until he was closer to his friend. Roadhog limped forward and Symmetra could tell that his knee had taken a beating from something. His mask was covered in dirt and she could see small bullet holes lodged in his shoulder. His stomach was splattered with mud and oil grease that dripped down to his clenched hands. 

“Roadie! You’re not gunna believe-“ Roadhog shot out his clenched fist as it tightened its hold around Junkrat’s throat. He gasped for air at the sudden movement and clawed at his throat. It was getting harder to breathe. 

“Where. _Were. You._ ” Rodahog seethed from behind his mask. Junkrat attempted to grin from his position but struggled in doing so. His mouth opened and closed with each breath that he tried to obtain. 

“Good ta see..ya..too-mate.” Junkrat gasped. 

“Roadhog!” Symmetra called from her position but he made no sudden movement in reaction to her words. He grunted harshly as he brought his mask closer to his partner’s face. 

Roadhog growled. Faintly, Junkrat could hear his labored breathing, but only slightly. The ringing in his ears began to obstruct anything surrounding him. Maybe that’s why he didn't hear the loud robotic screech from behind Roadhog. 

Instinctively, Roadhog snapped his free hand behind him and caught the small robotic ‘scorpion’ that had attacked Junkrat beforehand as it jumped for a second blow. With his massive hands, he crushed its orifice inside of itself, letting it crimple to the ground in pieces. 

Symmetra gaped at the crushed robot on the ground as it twitched lifelessly. _Never get on his bad side_ Symmetra repeated to herself. Her eyes connected with Roadhog’s lens and realized he was still holding onto Junkrat. _Never do._.

Roadhog growled and finally released Junkrat from his grip as he crumpled to the ground in a heap. His hands rubbed at his throat and he coughed violently when he began gasping in for air. The dust surrounding them pierced and stung at his throat. 

“Roadhog, what happened?” Symmetra demanded with urgency. Somehow deep inside her, she wasn't expecting an answer. He never did talk, but the response he gave her was enough to send thousands of chills down her spine. 

“Junkers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle begin!


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins and the threat of Talon wages on.

“What?” Symmetra called from behind Junkrat, covering her mouth from the dirt that suffocated her throat. 

“They’re here? Why are they _here_!” Junkrat yelled. Interrupting his sentence, a large mech rounded the corner of their make-shift hiding quarters. Rusty claws protruded out from its circular body as smaller spider-like daggers griped the dirt underneath it. A junker with what looked like a skull of an ox on its head, smiled devilishly at the agents. Bulging goggles covered his eyes, but Symmetra could tell that he was searching for something. 

“Here piggy-piggy!” The junker cackled from the mech. The dust was beginning to pick up in front of them and soon it was getting harder to see. She looked to the sky and realized that there was a dust storm beginning to form with no clear skies ahead. The junker’s goggles began to focus and switched onto infrared when the dust became too unbearable. He could finally see the two ex-junkers that he was looking for. He grinned. 

“They’re after you?” Junkrat yelled over a pulsing gunfire from behind the rock wall that just now began echoing in his ears. Roadhog grunted loudly before flinching at the mech’s loading of its guns. With all of his pent-up frustration he gripped onto Junkrat’s harness and roughly dragged him away, dodging oncoming fire from the mech. 

Symmetra jumped back and gripped the rock wall behind her as her heart raced. Vaguely, she could see Roadhog run towards the others behind their hiding spot. The bullets seemed to be following where Roadhog was running and it confused her why it didn’t seem to be targeting her. 

Her chest swelled until her eyes began to fog. There was tightness in her throat and the dust around her seemed to make her light headed. She couldn't find Junkrat or Roadhog. 

There was more gunshots and heavy fire that seemed to surround her and it was hard to pinpoint where the source was coming from. Her chest constricted and eyes sting as she began to panic. 

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oi! Put me down!” Junkrat yelled as he gripped onto his harness that his bodyguard was gripping onto, pulling and dragging him away from the junker mech that was in close pursuit. “I said let go!” Junkrat bit as he weighed himself away from Roadahog’s grip. Frustration boiled up inside him and he bit into Roadhog’s wrist. 

Roadhog looked hastily down at Junkrat’s locked jaw on his skin and he could see his face scrunch ever so slightly, attempting to make a deep indent. Something snapped in Roadhog as he brought Junkrat inches away from his mask. 

“You wanna die?” Roadhog threatened. 

“You can’t just leave her back there!” Roadhog’s grip tightened as Junkrat squirmed. “Those _things_ attacked us-more of ‘em will come back after her-“

Junkrat felt the tips of Roadhog’s fingers tighten their hold on his chest harness. He gritted his teeth and glared, stopping from speaking any further. He knew if he would, there would be a painful consequence to follow that he didn’t particularly want from Roadhog. Especially Roadhog. 

“Not after her.” Roadhog growled. 

“Then who are they bloody after?” Junkrat shouted. If on cue, the junker mech crawled its way out from the dust clouds surrounding them. The machine guns on the side of the mech reloaded and clicked with a roll of bullets. The legs underneath the mech stabbed the ground, which sent cracks underneath to web. The junker grinned from his seat at the top and looked down upon them. 

“Who do you _think_?” Roadhog released his grasp on Junkrat and slowly took a step forward, shielding him with his large stature from the threat in front of them. The dust was picked up by the wind and the particles stung Junkrat’s eyes as he tried to tune out the gunfire in the distance from who knows what direction. He could have sworn he heard it from where he saw Soldiers and the others…

“We’ve looked everywhere fer you!” The junker gleefully spoke. He let out a loud cackle that sent Junkrat’s teeth to tighten. “Welcome home, mate!” 

“We ain’t no ‘ _mates_ ’ to you.” Junkrat growled as his shoulders began to hunch. “If we we’re, I’d say that this ain’t no proper welcome.” Junkrat began, gesturing a thumb in the direction of his secret cave. “Saw those scorpion things. Almost killed us.”

“Did they now?” The junker laughed again. “If they’d done there job right, then they would have.” The thick Australian accent sat in his throat. 

“They’re pretty shitty then.” Junkrat bounced back. 

“Most likely. They are a work in progress. But they’re great in the battle arena if ya tell me.” The junker ended. Junrkat’s eyes scrunched and his finger twitched out of unconscious excitement. He had forgotten about the mech battles…and oh how they made him shout with every ounce of energy he had. Junkrat gritted his teeth and suppressed the rising excitement from the memories of watching mech battles from the cracks of the outside arena. 

“Won me the arena.” The junker spoke with a devilish grin. “Ever since Wrecking Ball tailed outta here, they ain’t nothin’ but wins fer me.”

“We ain’t here to listen ta ya gloat, ya dumbarse.” Junrkat bit. 

“Just updatin’ you! Haven’t seen you around here in a while and thankfully we did!” The junker laughed again. The tips of junkrat’s ears perked slightly as he felt movement approach behind him. From the cracks of the ground, small scorpion mechs crawled out from hiding, circling the two. 

“Queen gave me a noble task,” he began as he secured his animal skull to his head. “Said the next one ta win the arena gets to be her right hand man. The one who will bring in her Junkers. The ones she _lost_.” The junker grinned. 

“She _lost_?” Junkrat’s voice fluctuated out of perplexion. He took a confident step forward. “She kicked us out of that hellhole! If she never wanted us to leave, then why did she hire a dumbass like you to find us?” Roadhog took a hesitant step foreword, readying his weapon to hook Junkrat back to him if he made a threatening jump towards the junker in the mech. 

“It’s my good looks, ain’t it?” Junkrat whispered to Roadhog with a smirk. “Bet she missed seein’ my face-knew she always took a liking to me.” Roadhog rolled his eyes. 

“Oh she misses you alright.” The junker grinned-pressing a button on the front counsel of his mech. The bionic scorpions twitched as their pinchers and orifices began to spin. Junkrat gritted his teeth cautiously as he eyed the surrounding machinery. 

“They call me Scorpion.” The junker began, “And I’ve been told you have a nice lovely treasure, don’t you Junkrat?” Scorpion widened his grin as his two front golden teeth glistened. A shiver went down Junkrat’s spine as the wind began to howl. The dust spiked and swirled with more intensity. If on cue, Roadhog took a powerful step forward, shielding Junkrat from Scorpion’s mech. Scorpion cackled in response. 

“Still playing that game huh Mako? Look around you! Intimidation can only get you so far.” Scorpion barred his teeth. 

This is bad. This is very bad. Junkrat’s finger twitched unconsciously as he eyed the machineries around him. How long has he been away from Junkertown? When he was there, there was no way _anyone_ could build something like this. Let alone a mech larger than _Wrecking Ball_. 

He couldn't see anything pass Scorpion. The dust was too thick and the ground underneath him felt too dry. He could still hear gunfire in the distance, but with his bad hearing, he could only hope that it was further away…away from Symmetra. The gunshots were away from her….right? Or was his mind playing tricks on him again…was there gunshots?

Junkrat’s mind ran at a million times per second and he hadn’t noticed that the dust in the air had made him began to wheeze. Anger and frustration constricted him. 

“Thought you both would be harder to find, hearing the stories and such,” Scorpion grinned as his mech took a step forward. “I know you haven’t been to Junkertown recently-hell has it been 5 or 8 years?” The claws to his mech cracked the ground as it neared the two. Junkrat took a hesitant step backward. “A lot of things have changed. New inventions. New plans. New partners. New _gadgets_. All being omnic-free of course. All human made inventions, completely free of bloody bot metal.” Scorpion gave a menacing grin before pressing down on a button on his front counsel followed by a pull of a lever beside it. 

In a flash, the mini scorpions surrounding them dug deep into the ground. Junkrat panicked as he saw the threat disappear into the dry dirt, unable to see where the enemy was heading towards. 

“We all knew that you had joined a little party with _Overwatch_. So we took our time to track and trace you down.” Scorpion bit. “With some help with some new members. I tell ya, some people really know how to use technology.”

“I call bullshit.” Junkrat spat. “So what that you knew that we were with Overwatch and that you made paddycake with some Talon pissants. We don't have no signal with us here so you couldn't have tracked us. It was only pure luck that's what!” 

“Pure luck?” Scorpion cackled. “My tracker doesn't lie.” Scorpion’s mech dug deeper into the ground with its claws, sending a small ripple through the ground. “Found the rabbit. Then the pig,” Scorpion glared at Roadhog who tightened his hold on his hook. “Then the _rat_.” Scorpion grinned at Junkrat. 

“D.va?” Junkrat questioned in a small whisper. How did he track D.va? She didn't have any of her Wi-Fi technology because they would cause too much distraction, so why would he be able to track D.va down first? Unless…

“I’m going to kill her.” Roadhog growled as his shoulders rose in anger. D.va must have brought something with her-a game assumingly…one of those rectangle electronic things that he still had no clue how to operate. Junkrat’s shoulders sunk in realization. _This is bad_.

“Fine by me.” Scorpion disregarded as he pulled out a bug that landed on his hairline. “One less thing to worry about. Same goes for that suit-if you want to kill her too big fella-fine by me-“

“If you touch her, I’ll gut and rip you to shreds.” Junkrat darkly growled, snapping and gritting his teeth. Scorpion paused before cackling and falling over to the back of his seat. He clutched his stomach as his laughter sent pain and soreness through his lower abdomen. 

“The-the _suit_?” Scorpion gasped out a breath and wiped a tear from his eye. Junkrat gritted his teeth and lowered his eye line. Roadhog placed his hand in front of him before he could do anything stupid. “ _You_. And the _suit_?”

“Shut your fuckin’ mouth before I do it for ya!” Junkrat growled as he pressed against Roadhog’s palm. 

“That’s _rich_ I tell ya. Would have never thought that you, a _junker_ -one of us!- would take a liking to a _suit_. ” Scorpion wheezed as he began to setting calmly back down into his seat. “It must of hurt when she threw you to the trash, didn’t it?” Junkrat’s chest took a nose-dive. 

Symmetra cared for him-he knew that. She wouldn’t have gone off with him alone if she hadn’t. She would have never given him compliments if she hadn’t. And she certainly wouldn't have almost kissed him if she hadn’t. He wasn't trash- Symmetra knew that. Roadhog knew that. His nails dug deeper into Roadhog’s palms while his peg leg sank further into the dry ground. 

“Not with me, _mate_. Some junkers actually have it going good on the looks. You however, not so much. Must have been hard when your mum turned you away when she saw ya first, huh?” Junkrat retaliated. Scorpion laughed. 

“Ouch.” He comedically winced. “You really are like a rat, aren't ya? Snap and bite at everythin’. Too bad your fat _pig_ has to hold you back.” Junkrat growled in his throat as his amber eyes widened with anger. 

“Tell me, does she know what we _really_ are?” Scorpion asked calmly. Junkrat’s thrashing slowly decreased as he pondered the question. His mind was clouded with frustration and anger. “Does she know what we’re capable of? Why society has thrown us away and ignored us?” Scorpion rose in anger. “ Or does she simply feel bad for you because of your imperfections? Thinking that she can correct your informalities, making herself feel better about the world forgetting about us? Fix one junker and you can fix all, right?”

Junkrat barred his teeth as his chest swelled in angry breaths. Roadhog held tighter onto him in result. Lies. All he is saying is lies. Symmetra didn't think that. She couldn't think that…or did she?

“She’s a _suit_. That's how they _all think_.” Scorpion continued. 

“She doesn’t think that. An idea like that would never go across her mind.” Junkrat seethed. He tried to convince himself, he had to. 

“You speak that with such confidence.”

“Because its true. Shes…she’s not a suit. Not like the others!” Junkrat shouted, placing more pressure on Rodahog’s restraining palms. “You wouldn’t know. You’ve been stuck in this hellhole with no sight on the outside world!”

“Oh…really?” Scorpion pondered. He looked at Junkrat’s struggling form as he tried to escape his bodyguard’s hold. He grinned at the thought forming in his mind and his palms sweated in anticipation. 

“Let me go, Roadie.” Junkrat darkly spoke to his partner. Roadhog didn't flinch and it made Junkrat more frustrated. “I said let go!” Junkrat yelled and he heaved his body into his palm, thrusting his weight and eventually breaking free of his restraint. Junkrat’s peg leg dug into the ground, making his destination over to the large mech. 

“It almost sounds like you love her.” Scorpion grinned. Junkrat abruptly stopped in his tracks as he looked up at the large mech towering over the dusted ground near him. From behind, he could hear Roadhog’s large steps make its way towards him frantically. As if in slow motion, he saw the edges of Scorpion’s mouth draw upwards. 

There was a soft ring to Junkrat’s ears. “Hm. Then we’ll definitely have to take her too.” Scorpion rose what looked like a detonation device in his hand. He pressed the button that rested on top of the device as a _click_ was heard. 

Junkrat’s senses numbed and he half-expected a large explosion to happen nearby but was confused when nothing of the sort happened. Turning around slowly, he saw Roadhog lung at him from a distance. He could see his hand stretch out to grasp his harness and he could have sworn he saw his eyes through the fogged lens’ of his mask. 

In a rapid motion, Roadhog was thrown to the side as something hit him, sending him tumbling and thumping against the cracked ground. There was a large net that wrapped around his body and he could tell that he was struggling to get his senses together. 

Junkrat looked to the side to see the source only to be met with a spinning orifice of a mechanical scorpion that had buried itself underneath the ground. From its tail, another net had parachuted from its gears as it shot in Junkrat’s direction. In a split second decision, Junkrat dodged the net. His peg leg stumbled against the ground and from his peripheral vision; he could see another scorpion breach its way from the ground. 

It immediately shot out another net and Junkrat lowered himself, but not soon enough when one of the scorpions latched onto his harness. Junkrat pulled and ripped the scorpion’s body apart. His heart sank when he realized that the machine had cut through his harness and watched in defeat when the straps fell to the ground with the scorpion. Junkrat cursed loudly and punched another machine who leaped at him from a distance. 

However, he did not see the fourth scorpion breach from the ground, only to get hit with the webbed wiring, sending him skidding along the caked ground. With each tumble, it sent waves of pain through his chest and rumbled his stomach enough to make him queasy. Eventually the tumbling stopped, but the ringing in Junkrat’s ears returned. 

The ground shook with a rumble as Scorpion’s mech neared closer to Junkrat. His eyes widened and his body went ridged from shock. The netting wrapped around his metal hand and managed to twist itself around his peg leg. He quickly got onto his back and frantically attempted to untwine the netting from his limbs. The shadowy figure of Scorpion’s mech inched closer as his eyes scanned the dust clearing in search of a familiar face. 

He finally found Roadhog a few distance away, rising from the ground and ripping the netting free with his bare hands. A smile grew on Junkrat’s face only to have it replace with concern when smaller scorpions protruded out from the ground and began restraining him with steel rope and more netting alike. 

Junkrat’s struggle became more frantic as his hands frantically twisted the netting around him. He brought the netting close and attempted to bite his way out, but realized it was no use. The shadow of Scorpion came nearer. Junkrat gritted his teeth, but blinked when his field of vision began to become hazy. 

“Struggling makes you tired, doesn't it?” Scorpion hummed from his mech. It was true. The more he struggled in the netting, the more tired and sluggish he became. Soon, Scorpion’s mech became a shadowy blob as the dust clouds spun rapidly in the background. “The more you struggle, the faster the poison will get into your system…the faster paralysis will set in.” Scorpion’s voice morphed. 

Junkrat blinked away the haze and he could feel his hands loose momentum. The net. The netting is what’s making him feel queasy. Something about poison…the net is laced with poison…. Junkrat’s mind spun. 

His eyes lazily flicked over to his bodyguard who roared as more restraints were tied around his figure. He could see blobs of scorpion machinery be flown through the air only to have more come up from the ground. 

Junkrat gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t allow this to happen, not today and not ever. It wasn't going to end like this-he wouldn't allow it. With the last bit of strength he had, he griped onto his metal arm and dug his fingers into his prosthetic.

Finding a chunk of metal that attached his forearm to his wrist, he twisted and pulled. A loud _creek_ and _snap_ sounded from the violent action. In a fluid motion, he swiped his severed metal wrist against the rope with the sharp edges where he had separated the pieces. 

It sliced clean through the netting and he grinned sluggishly seeing Scorpion’s reaction of disbelief. 

“What?!” Scorpion yelled from his mech. 

“Weak ass piece of junk!” Junkrat shouted. The netting dropped from around his body and he took a step. His feet wobbled on the ground until it forced him to collapse. He cursed and exhaled a wild breath before getting onto his feet once more. 

“What are you going to do now? Huh?” Scorpion yelled, taking a step forward with his large machine. “You have no protection from your bodyguard. You have no weapons on you to defend yourself with. I have the upper hand!” Scorpion strained his voice in anger. 

“Really? Ya sure about that?” Junkrat teased. Scorpion gritted his teeth before moving his mech forward with increasing speed. Junkrat placed his severed metal hand in his mouth and waited patiently for the mech to come closer to him. Once it got to a close enough distance, Junkrat collapsed on his back as the machine’s underbelly grazed the tip on his nose. Scorpion’s mouth fumbled in shock at the sudden movement from the junker. 

Junkrat’s eyes gleamed when he saw a slightly loose metal panel at the bottom of the mech and quickly tore it away from its wielding. He thrusted his severed hand into the machine right before the mech’s claw gripped onto his torso and threw him out from under its belly. 

Junkrat spat out blood from the corner of his mouth and twitched his eye on Roadhog who was getting weaker from the numerous amounts of metal roping being tied around his thrashing arms. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Scorpion yelled. He thrusted his mech forward only to have it jolt in place. He tried a second time and still to no avail, the mech sparked and claws jolted to a halt. Scorpion’s eyes flashed in rage and Junkrat gave a cheeky smile back. 

“Its exactly what I thought. Mechs are all the same in Junkertown. I was just lucky that you didn’t wield the main plate on the bottom on your mech completely. If it wasn’t weilded, then maybe you could have won.” Junkrat’s eyes seethed with anticipation and excitement. He was out of breath and lost his mechanical hand, but it was worth it seeing the reaction on Scorpion’s face. 

“Lost? Who said that I did?” Scorpion cackled. He slammed his fist against the board in front of him and small mounds began to puncture its way through the ground. _Shit_. Junkrat cursed. Scorpion’s mech was inoperable at the moment, but he hadn’t accounted for the mini scorpions he controlled. All thanks to his screwed up memory. 

“I still have the upper hand. That little stunt you pulled was just a pain in my side!” Scorpion’s voice boomed. From the ground, numerous of scorpion mechs protruded and began to make their way towards Junkrat. 

His eyes shifted over to his bodyguard in one last attempt of hope, but saw none when Roadhog was forced onto the ground by the strands of metal ropes. 

“You of all people should know how resilient junkers are. We always seem to bounce back from the most unpredictable events.” The claw to his mech twitched before coming slowly to life. The end of its pinchers dug inside the bottom of the machine to retracted Junkrat’s mechanical hand. Scorpion gave a devilish smile before crushing Junkrat’s hand and sending the rusted orange metal to rain down onto the ground. 

Junkrat’s breathing increased. He couldn't tell when he felt like this before. Roadhog was restrained, he was now without his right hand, and surrounded by tiny killing machines. His eyes scanned for an opening but found none. One of the scorpions jolted forward, causing Junkrat to snarl. 

“The rat is finally pinned.” Scorpion grinned as his mech jolted and sputtered. The claws to the mech hesitantly moved with ease towards him. Junkrat cursed. He reached for his grenades on his vest, but was cut short when he realized that they were gone. 

The familiar net that encased him before wrapped around him and he was sent skidding on the ground by the force of the impact. The familiar feeling of drowsiness enveloped him and his fingers clawed at the net until his muscles weakened completely. 

Scorpion’s mech towered over him and the hint of his dark eyes stood out from the dust particles in the air. Junkrat’s throat tightened and his heart skipped a beat. 

“The Queen wants me to welcome you, Junkrat.” Scorpion’s voice rang out. _“We all can’t wait to see you.”_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Symmetra breathed hard from the dust swarm around her. Her throat screamed and pleaded for something fresh, but nothing could satisfy the urge. She knew that she had to keep running-she had to keep running towards the whirling robotic noises that the mini scorpions gave out. And she knew that she had to keep running towards Junrkat’s voice. 

Roadhog had taken Junkrat into the dust storm despite his protests and had left her by Junkrat’s cave. She couldn't be alone-she had known this feeling all too well from her childhood and she couldn't bare to be subjected to this feeling any longer. 

She coughed into her sleeve as she pressed forward. She was hoping she was going in the correct direction for it was hard to see anything in the visibility that the dust allowed for her. 

“Junkrat!” She shouted as a dry cough soon followed. She continued forward and didn't stop when her legs stung from the dust pelting against her skin. The wind was making her dizzy and there was something in the air that made her sick to her stomach. “Junkrat!” She called again, hoping to get a response. But instead of Junkrat’s distant voice and the hum of the robots, there was nothing except the howl of the dust storm. 

She slowed down to a jog until she eventually stopped. She began to panic and her ears strained against the howling of the wind. The dust thrusted and thrashed her dress. Her eyes strained to see anything visually front of her or from where she came. 

There was nothing and the tightness in her chest returned.

“Junkrat!” Symmetra called again, hoping deep down that something would respond. But nothing came. 

She turned again and strained her eyes against the small dust particles that dried up her eyes in the humidity around her. A spark ignited inside her when her eyes came across an object in front of her. Oddly, the dust around the object was beginning to clear and soon she could make out a small form. She squinted. 

_Junkrat_ , she spoke to herself. She picked up pace and ran over to the figure that looked to be trapped under a netting of some sort. As she neared the figure, she could indeed make out clearly that it was Junkrat that was under this mass of rope. 

She collided with the ground with her knees as her hands desperately fumbled at the netting that encased him. The netting slightly stung at her skin, but she paid no mind to the small shock. She called out to him continuously, grasping the netting and pulling to try to get an opening. She slowed her movements when she noticed that the entire time she was calling out to him, Junkrat wasn't doing the same to her. There was no calling. There was no response. 

Her hands neared Junkrat’s face, turning his cheek slightly to face her. His eyes were half-lidded and she couldn’t help but feel anxiety. 

“Junkrat.” Symmetra urged. She cradled his cheeks in her hands as much as she could from the netting separating them. But there was still no response. “Junkrat.” Symmetra begged. Junkrat moaned and wheezed softly in response. From all the times that they had spent together, she grew most fond over his eyes the most. But it wasn't the same reflection that she grew so accustomed to, but instead they were full of fear-something new that she hadn’t seen from him before-not like this. 

“Yeah-yes-its me, Symmetra. Look at me, just look at me, alright?” Symmetra spoke with urgency. The dust picked up with more velocity and it began to pelt the side of her cheeks and swirl her long black hair. “Junkrat, what happened? Where’s Roadhog?” Symmetra pressed on. 

Junkrat inhaled a sharp breath. She soothed over his cheeks with her thumbs in silent encouragement, ignoring the slight numbing to her fingers from the netting. She couldn't understand why, but she didn't want to dawn on it too much. Junkrat moaned again-moving his lips slightly. Symmetra nodded as she tried to read what he was saying. 

“I-I don't know what you’re saying-please, just speak for me.” Symmetra called over the howling of the wind. Junkrat winced in response, struggling to form words on his mouth. 

“’eed ‘t run.” Junkrat rasped. Symmetra scrunched her brows in confusion. 

“What? I don't know what you’re saying, Junkrat ple-“

“ _Run ”_ Junkrat growled. Realization clicked in her mind a moment too late before she was hit with netting, similar to the one she was struggling to get off of Junkrat. She tumbled and rolled on the hard ground until she came to a stop a few meters away from Junkrat. A large looming figure began to make its way towards the two, parting the dust storm with its metal figure and claws.

Symmetra struggled in her netting, but she couldn't help but feel sluggish from the action. She cursed to herself and looked to Junkrat for reassurance. Sure enough, he hadn’t moved from his position earlier. The mech clawed its way forward, making echoes of rumbles through the ground. 

“Junkrat!” Symmetra called. She got no answer in return. Soon, the edges of her vision began to fade and her movements became weaker the more she struggled. The mech took one last step towards her, sending a shadow over her presence. 

“Never liked suits.” Scorpion bit from the cockpit. 

“Go to hell.” Symmetra bit. 

“How kind.” Scorpion growled. Symmetra’s movements slowly weakened until she finally collapsed onto the ground. It wasn't until then when she thought she saw a large shadow figure enter through the distance. The shadow seemed to jump high up in the air and she looked carefully to identify it. She grinned. 

Winston. 

The large gorilla slammed onto the ground, sending a large crater to form from his fists as the dust around him cleared slightly only to reform a moment later. Winston barred his teeth, taking a step forward. 

“A monkey?” Scorpion yelled in surprise. Winston raised his arms to grasp the mech. Retaliating, the mech raised its metal claws in defense, but was a moment too soon. Winston gripped onto the mech and raised it far above his head and with a quick swing of his arms, he thrusted the machine across the dirt plain with a loud _crunch_. He rushed towards Symmetra and snapped out from his gritted teeth. 

“Are you alright? Don't worry, Jack called for backup-others will be here soon.” 

“Something’s-Something’s wrong with the net.” Symmetra rasped. 

"‘The net?” He questioned. He fumbled briefly with Symmetra’s netting only to get thrown back by the junker’s mech as it engaged its thrusters, dragging him along the ground meters away. 

“W-Winston!” Symmetra called. 

The claws on the side of the mech extended from its push and dug into the ape’s shoulders. Winston roared and the claws tightened to his fur. The claws pressed down onto his body, sending the propelling motion to aim downward, causing Winston to smash into the ground followed by the mech on top. A crater on the ground formed from the impact and he gritted and roared between his teeth. His eyes began to spark and the iris’ to his eyes changed to a light orange color. 

Scorpion gritted his teeth when Winston began to turn the tides of the struggle. He pressed forward and soon the junker’s mech was screeching from the pressure Winston was placing onto the machine. Scorpion had the upper hand, but lost when the ape began to change color. 

_These freaks!_ Scorpion shouted to himself. Winston’s palms gripped either side of the mech and crunched the metal. He roared before raising the mech and throwing it across the dusty ground, watching it collide against the surface in violent _thumps_ and _rattles_. From the tumble, his ox head was flown off his head along with his goggles, revealing long black, stringy hair. 

Winston roared as soft sparks of yellow electricity consumed over his fur. He outstretched his arms and began to run with momentum to the rusted mech meters away. His nostrils flared and the dust stung his eyes, but he continued forward in a rage of snarls. 

Scorpion cursed from his mech and coughed from the cockpit. He rested his head against the ground and his mech creaked in annoyance from the gravity displacement. He ignored the blood that was pooling on the ground from underneath him and the stings of scratches on his arms being invaded by the dirt swarming the air. His eyes squinted and he could see the ape make its way towards him and his mech. 

Scorpion scoffed as rage boiled inside of him. He clenched his fists and banged on his mech which refused to sit upright. The control panels blinked and twitched from the fall, but still held a proper function. 

His eyes jerked to the side and saw the prized junker and the suit still in his nets. The suit was still struggling in her net and looked like she was having successful progression on breaking his net. Fury erupted inside his chest and the sound of an animal’s roar began to draw nearer. 

“Fuckin’ bloody suits! Fuckin’ monkeys and pigs! They’re all animals!” Scorpion spat as he slammed his fist against his mech. “I’ll show you. I’ll show you, ya fuckin’ monkey!” Scorpion cursed with barred teeth and bulging eyes. Winston roared again and his hands and feet dug deeply into the ground, propelling him faster towards the junker’s mech. He growled before launching himself into the air, aiming to land on the rusted mech below. 

Scorpion fingers grasped onto a lever hidden underneath the mech’s control panel as he pulled with all the strength he had left. The lever jolted and sparks were sent in waves around the device. Immediately afterwards, he flicked on a small metal switch with a _click_. Winston’s body propelled forward and neared the mech with anger sparking around his body. 

In a sharp flash, a large cacophony of moving metal parts that conformed in a shape of a worm broke through the surface of the ground as it sent large chucks of debris and rocks away from its eruption. 

As it shot itself up into the air from its position in the ground, large metal rods expanded from the front of the mech to look like pinchers. At the front of the machine, an orifice broke open and rows of metal teeth began to circulate in different directions. The machine screamed in a mix of metal and broken chalkboard scratches. 

Winston realized the machine a moment too soon as it collided with him from the momentum it had exiting the ground, sending them both skidding on the dry surface. 

“Oh my gods.” Symmetra exhaled when the worm collided with Winston. Fear constricted her chest and she couldn’t look away from the metal monstrosity that just recently revealed itself from underneath the surface. Once the momentum of the worm stopped, it shot backwards and extended small claws from the side of its body, resembling a fifteen foot _Centipede_. 

Scorpion grinned widely. The wind to the storm began to pick up with more intensity and thrashed his exposed hair in different directions. He couldn't help but let out a giggle that seemed to rest in his throat. 

Symmetra couldn’t believe what she was seeing in front of her. A mechanical _centipede_. Things like that, _weapons_ like that shouldn’t exist. How could junkers make that sort of thing? It looked completely different from the scorpions they had come across and from the mech that Scorpion was in. This machine was made up of a different type of metal. 

It was denser and had more of a gleam to it compared to the rusted parts on Scorpion’s possessions. Her thoughts spun in her head and she hadn’t noticed Scorpion begin to re-center his mech back on all fours. 

How did he even make that? How did anyone make that sort of weapon? Symmetra’s breathing increased and it was harder to intake the air that spun around her in swirls. Winston shook his head to get his senses back in order, but failed to see the major threat in front of him. The centipede roared again, finally getting the attention from the Overwatch agent. 

Symmetra wanted to scream. And she wanted to run. There was danger all around her and she couldn't seem to move her legs or arms even if she really wanted to. The centipede was rocking back in forth, ready for Winston to make a move. The centipede was a creation out of something horrid and vile. Were…junkers really capable of making something…like that? Her eyes drew over to Junkrat who was still in the same position as before. His chest rose in uneasy breaths and his half closed eyes fixed on the sky above. 

“Do ya like it?” Scorpion growled near Symmetra. Symmetra gasped in alarm and looked at the approaching junker. He was out of his mech and limping towards her with an evil grin on his face. His eyes were wild and they held a familiar glow to the color of his eyes. “Queen gifted it to me for the time being.” He giggled from his throat. 

Symmetra clenched her teeth and ignored the stinging from the net that caused her muscles to go weak. 

“You…you can’t make something like that.” Symmetra challenged. She believed it. She had to. 

“Oh you’re absolutely correct, darlin’.” Scorpion grinned. He stopped in front of Symmetra as he gestured to the large centipede who was ready to pounce. “What clued you in?” He giggled within his throat. “Junkers. _Us_. We were robbed of our lives, of our land by those fuckin’ omnics. They blew our homes apart and rewarded us with this wasteland.” Scorpion began. Symmetra’s vision began to fade, but held strong and tried to focus on the madman’s words. “Took us ten years to get our colony stable.” Scorpion’s fingers twitched. “But the queen, , _our wondrous queen_ , found a light in the darkness. She found people who noticed us, people who valued us for being who we are and what the wasteland created us to be!” 

A chill went down Symmetra’s spine and a numbing feeling danced around her hand and neck. The dust was beginning to be too much for her. The events and exhaustion was finally taking its toll and soft streams of tears began to roll down her cheeks. She realized who gifted the queen with this monstrosity. Who gifted the junkers the war machine that threatened to take the life of her coworker…of her friend. 

“Talon.” Symmetra rasped, gritting her teeth and forcing her eyes to stay open. 

“They showed us that they care. They showed us who we can really be!” Scorpion smiled. Symmetra’s body collapsed to the floor and her breathing became a dull hum. The sounds from Scorpion numbed at the back of her head and the one thing that she could focus on was the form of Junkrat. He hadn’t moved. 

Was he dead? 

“Common, suit, why aren't you smiling? Why aren't you celebrating?” The scream of the centipede shook the ground the pierced her ears. “The sound of victory is here.” Scorpion darkly spoke and limped back to his mech. 

Symmetra’s face dulled and she couldn't feel the stream of her own tear roll down the tip of her nose. She was scared. 

Out of exhaustion, her eyes closed. She couldn’t stop to think if she would see Junkrat when she woke up or if he would see her as well. She wondered if he turned to look at her. 

Junkrat didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated, but now I'm back to posting! Enjoy the suspense!


	12. Welcome to the Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen takes matters into her own hands and gives Symmetra and Junkrat a Junkertown greeting.

Soft voices yelled in the back of her mind. Muffled screams and yells mingled together under a film of white noise. She moaned and scrunched her brows together. The noise progressively increased in volume and eventually she could place the shouting words together. 

They were chanting. She didn't understand what they were chanting, but occasionally the cacophony of sounds would cheer in unison only to be broken by a verbal expression of wincing and laughter. 

Her senses slowly came clearer and the tips of her fingers flinched at the slight touch of the metal ground below her. She drew in a shaken breath before opening one eye.

It was blurry at first, but the area around her eventually came to a clear. She was lying on rusted metal on an uneven surface that looked like it had been compiled and wielded together hastily and carelessly. The rust on the walls of the room held tightly against the metal bolts and hinges. She coughed before blinking again and searched through her throbbing head about any previous events. The voices and chanting from outside didn't help and the darkness to the room provided a shield to her aching head. 

“Valha! Valha! Valha!” The crowd chanted from outside the rusted walls. _Valha_? Symmetra pondered. She brought her hands close and examined the dirt and grim that littered her skin. She scrunched her nose in disgust before going ridged with fear. 

Junkrat. _Junkers_. 

Symmetra rose with unsteady feet and felt the walls to her chamber for an opening. Her nails dug into the lines of the metal squares that were wielded together, but nothing budged. She huffed a frustrated sigh as the chanting from outside picked up in volume. 

Suddenly, the floor to her chamber jolted and she quickly braced her feet firmly onto the ground. Her heart raced and the creeks and whines of the chamber pierced her ears with a new sort of irritancy. 

She was rising from where the floor was originally stationed and the sudden movement made her stomach turn. The chanting and hollering increased in volume as the room elevated. 

Her ears strained against the cacophony of noise and she couldn't help but panic. She couldn’t see what was happening outside the room and it terrified her. Where was Winston? Where was Roadhog? Where was Junkrat? _Where was she?_. 

The platform jolted to a stop, silencing her thoughts and the crowd cheered in unison from outside. The walls to the room screeched and she could see the top of the circular room’s walls begin to lower. Sunlight peeked its way into her chamber and she squinted at the sudden invitation that the sun’s rays brought. The light was too overwhelming to her and she tried to shield her eyes with her hands. Her hands provided little shade and the crowd’s voices and hollers were at full volume. 

Symmetra inhaled a courageous breath and counted to three. She repeated this ritual until the noises around her were dull enough where she could hear her own thoughts. 

This was often a ritual she would preform before meeting with clients or when the Overwatch communal area would become too loud for her liking. She never forgot what Vishkar had taught her from an early age. It helped her when she was a young child, and it still helped her to the present day. 

However, things were different and the noises seemed to filter in no matter how long she breathed. She cracked open one of her eyes and the other one followed. 

Her chest dropped and her hands began to shake from a source she couldn't pinpoint. Her room was elevated a few feet off the ground, held by a movable pole that allowed the elevation to take place. The walls to the circular room still encased her in the chamber by a thick film of glass.

Her breath dropped into her throat as she took in the sight around her. Surrounded in blocked-off sections were screaming junkers with missing limbs, rusted, and dirtied faces-young and old. 

She was in the middle of a coliseum ring. 

Unconsciously, her feet began to move on their own and she found herself almost tripping over the metal plates that made up the bottom of the room. The crowd began to _boo_ and curse. She felt the reverberations on the floor shake and she couldn't help but feel sick. 

The crowed changed directions and began cheering and verbally wincing at the main ground below her. She followed their eye line until she found two junkers near the window wall fighting. 

One of the junkers was well over six feet and had a square jaw that complimented his baldhead and burly muscles. Half his skull was made up of metal parts, which extended down to his eyebrow bone. Out of style or just whimsical decision making, the top of his head had a copper spike. His torn shorts blew in the wind and the hot Australian air scorched his skin from above. 

The other junker was clearly no match compared to the other’s size and look. He was much scrawnier and unkempt than the larger one. His patchy hair spiked up on its own and dirt and blood littered his forehead. His right arm was missing and there was part of a mechanical arm that was attached to his forearm, which was mostly likely ripped or torn off at some point.

Symmetra’s eyes glanced down at the scrawnier man and immediately shuttered at the realization. Instead of a right leg, it was replaced with a signature peg leg that dug into the ground when the larger junker and him collided together. They pressed onto one another hoping to get the other off balance. 

“Junkrat.” Symmetra whispered. 

The larger junker won the battle and shoved Junkrat away. His peg leg got caught on a small rock of the arena’s surface and stumbled back onto the dirt. The crowd cheered at this and picked up momentum.

The larger junker raised his chest as he began to make his way towards Junkrat. He clenched his fist and grinned wildly. Blood splattered against his chest and a large cut ran down his shoulder blade, which dripped with blood onto the ground. His face was dirtied from the fight and sweat streamed down his face, wetting his teeth as he approached closer. 

“Valha! Valha! Valha!” The crowd chanted again. _Valha. That must be his name._ Symmetra’s mouth opened and closed with air. She wanted to speak; she wanted to scream at Junkrat. To warn him-anything! But her body wouldn't allow it. 

Junkrat coughed violently at the ground and attempted to get up onto his feet. He pulled his flesh leg underneath him and pressed forward with the energy he had left. His peg leg was next, but upon doing so, his body collapsed back onto the ground. His knees screamed at the sudden pressure and his lungs protested with every breath that he took. 

His eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment and brought his hand to his forehead to wipe away blood that was forming from a gash on his hairline. His eyebrows sunk deep into his skin and he barred his teeth together in fury. 

_Run_ , Symmetra whispered. _Run_ , Junkrat’s voice echoed. _Run, do something,_ She demanded. Valha was approaching closer and clearly he had the upper hand at this fight. Symmetra’s body took a step forward unwillingly. 

“Yes, it is funny, isn’t it?” Valha’s voice rumbled over the cheering crowd. In a split second, Valha raised his fist and collided it with Junkrat’s cheek. The impact sent him backwards and he collided with the ground harshly. The crowd verbally winced and chanted with Valha. 

Junkrat wheezed and crouched over the ground. He coughed harshly before noticing a splatter of blood exiting his nose and mouth from the action. He didn't have time to breath a second time before Valha landed a second blow. 

“Had enough? Didn’t think that the fight would end so soon!” Valha grinned, opening his arms up to the crowd as they cheered. When Valha looked back down he was met with Junkrat’s fist that sent him stumbling backwards. Junkrat wheezed and took an unsteady step forward. It was then when Symmetra noticed a large purple mass surrounding his stomach and ribs that faded into a harsh red in the center. 

“Run.” Symmetra whispered. Junkrat hunched over and snarled at Valha. Valha retaliated as they collided again. Junkrat instead ducked when Valha lunged at him and, almost in slow motion, Junkrat rounded himself behind the larger junker and jammed his peg leg into his lower back. Valha fell to the ground in a pile of dust and the crowd cheered at the action. 

Junkrat’s eyes widened with anticipation and his fingers twitched with a new sort of madness to them. His smile returned, only this time the corners of his mouth shook and with every breath came a raspy wheeze. 

“Run.” Symmetra called again. Valha rose from his position and spun angrily around. His eyes flashed and Junkrat barred his teeth in a wide smile. His fingers curled and his back hunched. _He looked rabid_.

“You’re finished, boy!” Valha seethed before rushing in and Junkrat cackled in his throat. Valha thrusted his body into Junkrat and wrapped his large hand around what was left of Junkrat’s mechanical arm. With his other arm, he forced Junkrat back onto the ground that sent a rumble to echo through the ground. Junkrat was pinned. 

“You’re half a man.” Valha seethed and pulled at his fake arm causing the skin underneath to bleed. Junkrat’s teeth were strained and his eyes bulged with a mix of fear and anger. 

_Fight or flight._

“Have you given up?” Valha leaned in closer. “Common, they want a show! Give them a show!” 

_Fight or flight._

“You’re as easy as tearing apart an omnic.” Junkrat yelped within his throat and spat a large glob of blood into Valha’s eyes. He screamed and Junkrat used the opportunity to wrap his arms around his neck. 

With a swinging motion, Junkrat jumped onto the back of the larger junker and latched his teeth onto his ear. Valha yelled from the puncture and fumbled with Junkrat, reaching and grabbing onto anything he could get his hands onto. Junkrat’s teeth sunk deeper until he began to pull. 

Symmetra looked away hastily to the floor of her chamber as she tried to block out the screams from the larger junker. The crowd swelled with cheer and curses.

Symmetra’s stomach turned and she thought she would expel what was left in her stomach right here on the floor. Eventually the crowd died down and Symmetra peeked to look back outside. Junkrat hunched over the unconscious junker with what seemed to be the man’s ear in his mouth.

The crowd picked up momentum when a figure emerged from a viewing platform at the top of the coliseum. Flags with an axe and a sword crossed over each other on the torn flag and it blew in the hot wind. 

The woman frowned at the arena below and her blue hair rustled in the shape of her mohawk. Ash was painted on her cheeks and forehead and heavy armor was equipped on her shoulders. She wore a red cape that hung loosely behind that beckoned two guards to follow. 

Junkrat scowled deeply when the queen stopped at the edge of the viewing platform. He spat out the ear in his bloodied hand as the crowed hollered and called out for their queen. 

Junkrat’s fingertips gripped onto the appendage before throwing it up to the platform at the queen. The ear dropped in front of the queen’s feet as she raised an intimidating frown. The crowd hushed from the action and waited for a response. 

The queen firmly glared at Junkrat’s form who in return scowled and wheezed. The queen lifted her hand and a guard immediately placed a rusted megaphone in the palm of her hand. Her sharp fingers glazed over the handle of the device before speaking. 

“You cease to amaze me.” She spoke with a raspy voice. The crowed cheered at their queen’s response and they eagerly waited to hear more. Junkrat wheezed and scowled at the queen with short breaths. 

“This,” the queen began, raising her voice as one of the guards placed the ear in her hand. “This is what we are. This is what we have become.” She raised the ear up into the air, which sent the crowd to swell in agreement. Junkers from around the coliseum spat and cursed from their mouths. They raised their clenched fists in the air and leaned forward with excitement. 

Symmetra glanced at Junkrat who held his hand against his ribs. Valha twitched and shook from behind Junkrat on the floor. She couldn't search within her mind where she was this scared before. The junkers, the dirt, the _blood_. Everything started to bombard her mind with curses, but she still held firmly in her position. 

Junkrat hasn't noticed her yet…had he noticed the center platform at all?

“This is what Overwatch and the world made us to be!” The queen shouted. _No._ Symmetra spoke to herself, _that’s not true_. Symmetra clenched her fist. She knew that the queen was a tyrant and from the stories she heard from Junkrat and Roadhog, she knew that she was bad news. But spreading lies to her people who held so much faith in her?

“Overwatch has sided with the enemy. They fell into the omnic’s eyes! They took our family, they took our junkers!” The crowd cheered again. Symmetra scrunched her eyebrows. _No, no, no, this is all wrong._. Her eyes scanned the crowd and they continued to cheer and holler at their queen. Junkrat stood silent, breathing and seething in his own stance. He spat as blood ran down the corner of his mouth. 

“They took our kind and destroyed them. Brainwashed them to think like _them_.” The queen spat. _No, no! Junkrat came to us willingly. Were not like Talon. We’re good people._ Symmetra screamed at herself. 

Did Junkrat…believe that?

Sweat dripped down from his forehead and down his pointed chin. Dust was smeared across his bare chest and was mixed with sticky blood and sweat. He hunched over, more than usual and she couldn’t find the light in his eyes. She wondered where it had gone. 

_What happened when she was unconscious?_

“This. This is what Overwatch, what the enemy, has become.” The queen barked. She lowered her hand and pointed to the center platform with the ear still clenched in her hand. Her eyes pierced Symmetra and whispered dark secrets into her mind.  
“They will keep taking our family, until they have rid us all! We are depleting in numbers but we must stay strong together. We can rebuild ourselves and become our own nation!”

Junkrat’s gaze never left the queen. He stood there seething and clenching onto his side. He blinked away the haze and the sweat that dripped down from his forehead to his eyelids. The heat scorched his chest and reddened his cheeks. 

“We will be ignored no longer. We will rebuild and make ourselves stronger!” The crowd cheered in agreement and the queen lowered her megaphone. The tip of her mouth dipped upwards and her piercing stare took ahold of Symmetra once again. Walking from behind her, two figures approached with confidence until they stopped behind the queen. 

Symmetra’s throat sealed and her hands formed to a fist. Sombra grinned at her before winking. Reaper’s mask scanned the crowd briefly and Symmetra couldn't help but feel dread flow through her neck. Her eyes landed on Moira next. _...Moira?_

Her eyes turned to Junkrat for reassurance but caught onto Valha who was rising from his position in a mouthful of rage. 

“Junkrat.” Symmerta spoke quietly. Junkrat still held his ground and gritted his teeth when he made contact with Sombra. 

“Junkrat!” Symmetra called. His ears perked slightly and for the first time, he seemed to be jolted from his trance. His head turned, but was a moment too late before Valha tackled him to the ground. “Junkrat!” Symmetra called. She rushed up to the window of the room and pressed closely to the glass. 

Valha lobbed a fist at Junkrat’s face who recoiled at the impact. Valha yelled and gripped onto Junkrat’s shoulders, picking him up, and throwing him against the wall of Symmetra’s prison. Symmetra jumped back at the impact and watched as Junkrat limply fell, trailing blood down the wall of the glass until he landed on the ground in a heap. 

“Junkrat!” Symmetra called with more urgency. She lowered herself to the ground and ignored the crowd’s cheers and hollers at the retaliating junker. Junkrat blinked lazily from the impact and clutched tighter against his side. Symmetra’s palm hit the wall of the glass chamber, “Get up!” She hollered. 

“Call it off.” Reaper growled from his stance behind the queen. The queen’s eyes narrowed at the fight below her and made no effort to respond. Valha’s finger’s twitched and sparked with dangerous ambition as he neared Junkrat who was struggling to get up. “I said call it off.” Reaper spoke with more urgency. 

Reaper’s foot took a step forward but was pushed back when the queen raised her hand. The guards on either side obstructed Reaper’s advance with their sharp spears. 

“This isn’t part of our deal!”

“Wait.” The queen lowly spoke. 

“He’s going to die! We let you put him in the arena, but doing so with the only agreement that he lives!” Reaper growled. The queen frowned and concentrated closely on the fight below. Moira chuckled.

“This is going to be interesting.” Moira spoke and Sombra couldn't help but glare.

Valha breathed deeply through his teeth as his back hunched from exhaustion. Symmetra banged on the glass chamber, hoping the reverberations would wake Junkrat, but there was still no movement coming from the agent. Valha grinned menacingly and gripped onto the copper spike mounted to his head plate. He ripped off the spike hungered forward. 

“Junkrat!” Symmetra yelled. The floor to her chamber jolted and soon the platform began to descend into the ground. “No.no.no.no.” Symmetra looked around her and panicked when she began to separate from her view of the junker. 

“Junkrat! Get up!” Symmetra demanded when she saw Valha run towards Junkrat. “Look at me, Junkrat look at me!” Symmetra’s view diminished every second that the platform was descending and she banged on the walls in objection.

“Junkrat!” She called again. “Look at me!” She cursed. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and frustration fueled her. “Junkrat!” she pleaded. Valha screamed and raised the spike above his head. 

Symmetra stood on her toes to get the last glance of Junkrat in her mind. She raised her hand and pressed it firmly against the glass wall. Tears streamed down her face and she gritted her shaken teeth. 

“Jamison.” She firmly spoke. Junkrat’s eyes fluttered closed and the wall to the underground chamber diminished the connection she had with him. The floor jolted to a stop as Symmetra gingerly released her palm from the glass. 

A large thump shook her chamber followed by a cacophony of screeches and screams from the junker crowd. 

She exhaled a sharp breath before taking a step backwards to the center of the room. Rapid breaths filled the metal room and the edges to her vision blackened. She couldn’t feel her fingertips or the tears that sting her cheeks. 

Her hands and legs shook violently and she collapsed onto the hard surface. The room was dark once again and the faint echoes of the junker crowd cursed her ears. 

She cried. 

She cried like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen and Talon sure do have a mission ahead of them. All will be explained in the next chapter, stay tuned~


	13. Long Live The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon rises from the shadows and someone is killed along the way

_“Oh where, oh where can my baby be? Can you hear my soft sweet voice?”_ A soft voice sung out, echoing through metal walls until it distant itself into nothingness. _“Please don't fret, please my baby, don’t cry. I’ll be here until morning.”_ The women’s voice spoke closer into Junkrat’s ear. 

His eyes sat unblinking from the floor. The edges of his vision blurred and he could see the faint outline of a rusted hallway in front of him. A shadow figure obstructed the center of his vision, but it was too blurry to find out who it was and the source of the singing was coming from. The figure bent down and cradled his head into its palms. 

_“Jamison,”_ The women’s voice whispered, _“Please wake up.”_ Whatever Junkrat tried, nothing helped. His vision couldn't focus on the figure no matter how hard he forced himself. Something was familiar about the voice and his head hurt too much to understand whom it was. He wanted to scream. 

_“Breathe for me. Breathe for mommy.”_ Was he breathing? Something inside him panicked. Was he dead? Where was he? _Mommy_?

He felt a soft prick enter in the side of his neck as it slowly pulled out. He finally felt something afterwards. A cold liquid ran through his veins and into his head. The cold sensation eventually traveled down to the tips of his fingers where they twitched faintly. 

Then, in a sudden jerk, Junkrat inhaled a deep breath and his lungs expanded in a wide balloon of air. His eyes went bloodshot and quick breathes, long and short followed. He gritted his teeth and his fingers clawed at the ground underneath him. He blinked for what seemed like years and new tears wetted his eyes. 

He yelled in his throat and his chest heaved in the air. He attempted to sit up out of shock but was silenced and forced down onto the cold ground by a heel of a boot. His chest screamed again and he wished that he could hear that voice again. But the figure was gone and a shocking pain returned and constricted his body. 

“I think you would feel much better if you stayed down.” A thick French accent replaced the soft women’s voice in the hall. Junkrat blinked hazily as he was met with a figure towering over him. The women pressed her heel into his chest and he wheezed in result of the new pressure. The fog to his vision hugged the edges of his eyes, but the figure was slowly coming into focus. 

Did he know her? Her purple skin looked familiar, but he couldn't dawn on it too much at the moment. His head still hurt and his lungs burned with exhaustion. 

“He alive?” Another women’s voice rang out from the room that they were in. 

“Yes.” The French accent lingered. The heel to her boot was drawn off his chest and he could hear the clicks to her boot hit the floor. He couldn't understand where they were in the room, but he knew that there were figures. Looming. The light to the hallways in front of him flickered and the door to the room seemed to sway.

“You told us that he wouldn’t die from that.” A Hispanic voice spoke, angry. 

“He shouldn’t have.” He knew that accent. It was all too familiar with his own. 

“Shouldn’t have put him in the ring. We can’t risk this happening again.” A gruff voice spoke laced with frustration. 

Did he die? Was he dead now? Junkrat rasped a breath and focused on the hallway in front of him. Maybe if he concentrated enough, he could hear the song again. 

“It was needed. He needed to be reminded. He’s been away from home far too long. My people needed to see what happens when you double cross your own kind.” The queen spoke. A fist slammed against a metal surface and armor clanged and boots shifted on the ground. “That _rat_ cost me one of my champions.” The queen bit. 

“Your ' _champion_ ' shouldn’t have charged at him then. It was our deal. We had to kill him before he did anymore damage to-”

“The rat was dead the moment he fell from the impact of the wall, it wouldn't have made a difference if your champion slammed that spike into him or not-“

“If he slammed that spike into Junkrat before we killed him then the serum wouldn’t have worked.” An Irish voice sharply spoke. There was venom in her voice that stung the air. The air lingered for a moment before the previous gruff voice spoke. 

“How long till the serum finishes working?” The gruff voice spoke again. Something tingled at his foot and steam seemed to wrap itself around his angle. For some reason it felt soothing. 

“Give it a couple minutes.” Irish. That’s what the accent was. He wanted to grin, but his mouth only twitched in compliance. “It takes a while once the body’s been dormant.”

Huh. So he was dead. 

“What about the girl?” The women with the French accent spoke. 

“She’s down in the lower chambers. She’s not going anywhere.” The queen spoke. 

_Girl?_ Junkrat’s mind mumbled. The hallway began to tilt and the lights flickered with new sparks. The edges to his vision blackened and he could smell a faint sent of smoke. 

“Satya. She’s a Vishkar engineer.” The gruff voice snapped. 

_Satya... what a pretty name._ Junkrat grinned before his eyes closed. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Winston!” Tracer yelled across the vast landscape of the outback. Dust hugged the ground in a hot breath and sent dry tumbleweeds to scrap the ground. There was nothing in sight. Thanks to the dust storm, it had completely disoriented the team and took ages for backup to arrive. It was only the heat and accompany of Soldier, Ana, Tracer, D.va, and Mercy. “Winston!” Tracer yelled again. No one answered back. 

“Jack, have you found his tracker?” Mercy asked, worry lining every syllable. 

“The storm took out all reception for the trackers.” Jack spat. He clutched onto his rife and strode forward to attempt to match Tracer’s pace. The sun wasn’t helping. 

“Winston!” Tracer blinked forward and then to the side. The weeds and dry brush provided no assurance to her. “Do-do you have _any_ reception. Even a little?” Tracer begged. 

“I told you, no!” Soldier lashed out. 

“Jack!” Ana jumped in and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Soldier violently pulled back. 

“Asking the same questions wont help anyone! There are no more trackers and no more reception!” Soldier wheezed from behind his mask. His coat was littered with torn scratches from missed bullets. 

D.va looked timidly at the leader. She ignored the deep scar on her cheek from a flying bullet from earlier, but thanked Mercy for recovering it when her and Soldier went to retrieve the others. 

“Continue forward. They have to be around here somewhere. The storm couldn't have swept them away that far.” Soldier began. 

“Blimey.” Tracer harshly whispered as something caught her attention.

“Tracer?” Mercy asked. It was too soon before Tracer blinked off a couple meters ahead only to crouch over something buried in dirt. The others quickly picked up their own pace and met with Tracer’s hunched-over form. Mercy leaned forward. 

Tracer’s fingers dug into the dirt until they grasped something long and leathery. She picked up the black harness as brown and red dirt rained down from the material. The material was dusty and stained it brown, but it was still recognizable. Especially when the dust uncovered a familiar painted smile. 

“Junkrat.” Mercy whispered. Her breath caught in her throat and D.va suppressed a chill down her spine. She wanted to cry. 

“Dammit.” Soldier cursed. 

“Jack.” Ana said.

“He has to be here. We found his harness. He most likely dropped it. He was with Symmetra last, she’s probably with him hiding in a cave with Roadhog.” Tracer mumbled to herself. She ignored the break in the straps that looked like something tore through it with rigid teeth. 

“Jack.” Ana spoke with more urgency. 

“Winston’s probably with them too. Keeping guard while we find them. He’s a genius-I know that's what’s happening.” Tracer gingerly smiled. Her fingers shook. 

“ _Jack_.” Ana demanded, getting the attention of Tracer and Soldier. They followed her gaze and couldn't speak. 

Protruding in small mounds, laid torn pieces of metal. Pinchers and stingers that resembled scorpions peeked out from the ground that expanded for miles. Mercy took a step forward and her breath shook before swallowing the lump in her throat. Her hands clutched tighter against her staff as she tried to make sense of the battlefield in front of her. 

“W-what,” She fumbled, “You said that it was junkers who were attacking you.”

“It was a junker.”

“ _A_ junker?” Mercy argued and turned hastily to soldier. 

“We were keeping a look-out as Junkrat was setting up his traps. Symmetra went to go look for him when he was stalling. After that, we saw a mech approach us from the distance and confirmed that it was a junker from Roadhog.” Soldier stated. D.va’s gaze didn’t leave Tracer’s form hunching over Junkrat’s straps. Ana seemed to notice her vacant gaze and took a comforting step closer to the young star. D.va didn’t flinch. 

“Roadhog said it would be easy. He said that he would take care of it. When he left to approach the mech, these _things_ came up from the ground and started shooting at us. “ Soldier gestured to the crushed scorpion mechs. “The dust storm came afterwards and we lost visual on Roadhog and the junker. We couldn’t do anything more.” He grunted. The carcasses of the machines haunted Mercy and she shivered at the thought. 

Something gleamed in the distance, which caught D.va’s attention. A metal surface reflected the rays of the sun that pierced her eyes and she squinted. Something sparked within her chest and her feet began running on their own. 

“Hana!” Mercy called to grab her but was a moment too late. The group began trailing behind D.va and called out to her in desperate attempts. “Hana, come back! The machines might be rigged!” Mercy desperately called again. The gleam hit against Tracer’s eyes and immediately familiarity washed over her. She blinked ahead and crouched down to the figure. 

A dark blue animal’s paw sat clenched and petrified from the ground. Dirt gently covered Winston’s face, but his body was buried underneath the ground. 

“Winston!” Tracer called. She brushed off the dirt from his face and began digging around his form to free his body. Soon Mercy and the others caught up to the young cadet. 

“Oh my God.” Mercy whispered. She dove onto the ground and switched on her healing ray from her staff. The soft yellow ribbon wrapped itself around Winston’s face and blew gentle pixel fragments across his dirtied fur. 

“Winston! Common big guy talk to us!” Tracer called and pushed back the lump in her throat. Her fingers rapidly pulled away the dirt as his white armor was becoming visible. 

His armor was littered with cuts and deep gashes. There was dried blood on the side of his armor and it covered his arm that was buried underneath the ground. Tracer’s hands burned and rushed to cradle his face when the dirt was uncovered. 

“Winston! Winston! It’s me buddy!” Tracer frantically spoke. Winston’s eyes lazily blinked open and he groaned. All eyes were on him and he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Mercy leaning over him. “Winston, are you alright? What happened?” Tracer pushed. 

“Don’t overwhelm him sweetie.” Ana ushered. D.va’s eyes glazed over Winston’s body and she couldn't help but hover over his injuries that were slowly getting healed by Mercy’s medical staff. Guilt weighed at the bottom of her chest and a sharp breath caught in the middle of her throat. Her eyes searched the area around her for any new signs of life and found none. 

Tracer babbled to Winston, but Ana couldn't help but notice in D.va’s direction. She took a moment before speaking. 

“Hana?” Ana began, the soft conversation of Tracer being drowned out in the background. “You alright?”

D.va avoided her gaze. She couldn't look at her, she had to keep _searching_. But searching for what? A body? A mangled corpse? 

“I’m sorry.” D.va sharply breathed. Ana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Mercy’s head turned slightly to their conversation. “I’m sorry.” D.va’s throat closed. 

“Sorry for what?” Ana asked gently. D.va couldn’t breathe. It was worse than what she felt after her injuries in Korea before joining Overwatch. _It was her fault_. 

“It’s my fault.” D.va spoke. This time, catching the attention of the rest of the group. “I…lead them..to us.”

“You _what_?” Soldier raised his voice and took a violent step towards her. Ana placed her hand on his shoulder to draw him back with force. 

“I-I didn’t mean to! It was never my intention. I-I-“

“You what? How did you lure them here? What could you have possibly done?” Soldier yelled. 

“Jack, yelling is not helping!” Mercy intervened. 

‘Then what is?” He retaliated. 

“I played.” D.va admitted, pushing down tears. “I-I played. I brought my Wi-Fi game console with me. I’m sorry. I played, I’m sorry.”

“Wi-Fi.” Ana whispered. 

“When?” Soldier challenged. 

“Before we went on the scouting trip. I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think that they would be able to track us!” D.va cried. 

“Hana, where is the device now?” Mercy gently spoke. 

“It’s turned off. It’s back at the base camp, Mercy I’m sorry-I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn’t mean to get everyone killed-It’s my fault they’re gone-“

“You still have it at the base camp!?” Soldier yelled. 

“Hana, please calm down-“ Mercy soothed before getting caught off by Tracer’s call.

“Winston says there’s still a mech!” Tracer called with worry. 

“What? What kind of mech?” Soldier gruffly spoke. 

The ground rumbled underneath them and they stumbled to regain ground. In the few feet in front of them, the ground broke free and the mechanical centipede rose screeching from the ground. The claws of the mech pierced the ground and crushed the broken metal scorpions in the machine graveyard. 

“What the hell is that?!” Mercy yelled. The centipede roared and shot back into the ground to disappear underneath the cracked dirt. 

“Fall back! Get Winston!” Soldier demanded. Tracer placed her shoulder underneath Winston’s shoulder and with the help of D.va, they heaved Winston onto his feet. The ground rumbled again, signaling the eruption of the mech. 

“It’s fast, but it’s weak in its mouth.” Winston wheezed. Mercy’s eyes constricted in horror when the creature emerged from the surface again. The gears to its orifice turned and it screeched through the radioactive air. 

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A distant screech woke Junkrat from his curled position against a wall with a jolt. He inhaled a sharp breath and pressed on the rusted wall behind him. His throat jolted as he clutched his chest and scanned it with his eyes. He expected there to be a hole or something even if he couldn't remember. 

He was out of breath and the air stung at his lungs. His hand gripped the side of his chest and drew out a deep cough that rattled his throat. He knew he should have taken those pills. The air was poison and no matter how long he’s been gone, the air still made his head spin. 

He moved his other hand to grip onto his side but was taken back when he saw that his mechanical hand was missing. There were only scraps that hung loosely from the base of his mechanics. 

“Shit.” He rasped, frustration scraping against his dry throat. 

“If we gave you enough scraps, do you think you would be able to fix that?” A voice spoke in front of him. He jumped at the sound and strained his eyes at the approaching figure. 

The light from the metal vents above escaped in sharp slivers, illuminating the floor that creaked with each step she took. The rusted chains on her belt swung loosely and stopped when she towered over Junkrat. He held his ground and frowned deeply in her direction. 

“Depends where the scrap is comin’ from.” He replied. The queen’s lips twitched up into a grin. She threw her red cape that trailed behind her further behind her to bend down to his level. Junkrat’s brow deepened. 

“We missed you.”

“Piss off.” Junkrat bit back. The queen chuckled. 

“Is that how you talk to your _queen_?”

“Ain’t my queen, mate.” Junkrat scowled. His hand gripped tighter to his ribs. The queen’s eyes followed briefly to meet his hands. 

“Should’ve left you to die in that ring.”

“Then let me.” Junkrat rasped back. The queen looked over Junkrat skeptically before rising from her crouched position. “Why take me. Why take the others? Thought you banned me an’ Roadhog and wanted nothin’ to do with us? Why come look for us.”

“Trust me, if it was up to me, then I would have left you dead in the arena. Hell, even left you dead with Scorpion.”

“Somethin’ change your mind? Miss yer prized engineer?” Junkrat grinned devilishly and waved his broken arm limply in the air. 

“The Eye.” Junkrat’s eyes slightly widened and he pulled his arm back in close. His scowl deepened and his eyes shifted around the room. No doors. No windows. Just…scraped metal walls. “You stole it from us.”

“Didn’t steal nothin’.” Junkrat wheezed. He coughed again and his hand tightened on his side. “Don’t know what yer talkin’ about either-“ In a sharp flash, the queen griped onto a gun on her side that was hidden by her cloak. She quickly unlatched it from her side and shot the rusted pistol. From the pistol came a long metal wire with a three pronged hook that imbedded itself into the wall next to Junkrat’s head. Junkrat flinched and yelped within his throat. 

Clicking a button on the side of the pistol, the metal wires sprung tiny metal spikes that gleamed off the light entering in from above. She scowled and the ash painted under her eyes deepened with the shadows surrounding her face. Junkrat swallowed. 

“You’ve been on the run for years. I think it’s time to finally take a rest, don’t you think?” The queen spoke. “The Eye. Tell me about it.” She threatened. 

Junkrat’s eyes shifted slightly and he ignored the thin film of sweat developing on his forehead. He eyed the spikes and griped onto his side for some form of comfort. He couldn’t. He couldn’t tell her. He couldn't’ tell anyone. 

Roadhog didn’t even know. He wasn't even sure he knew completely of what he found that day. But all he knew was that he had to keep it close to him. And something about the queen really _pissed him off_. 

“You didn’t care about it before so why now? Those Talon pissants-“ Junkrat began but was cut off by a sharp pain coming from his side. He recoiled inwards and flinched from the sudden shock. His wheezed and strained a soft yelp. His hand began to shake. 

The queen withdrew her metal wire and bent down to the junker. She gripped onto what was left of his hair and pulled it harshly back to pin his head against the rusted wall. Junkrat’s teeth were barred and he gritted through the pain that seemed to web up into his chest and head from his side. _He couldn’t breathe_. 

“Those pissants are the only reason why we are becoming stronger.” The queen whispered. Junkrat gritted his teeth harder and attempted to breathe out his nose in fury. “They gave us new technologies that will help rebuild our nation. They gave us things that people should fear about.” Her grip tightened on his hair. 

_This pain_ Junkrat screamed. His eyes went towards his side where the source of pain was coming from but grunted when he couldn't see anything visible. Was he bleeding inside? _No_. He knew what that felt like and this certainly wasn’t anything like that. It was different and he couldn’t tell what was happening around him. 

He knew that his pain would subside, it always did. His eyes scanned around the room more desperately. No windows. No room for doors. Roadhog could bust down the walls with no problem. Roadhog will fix everything-he always has. 

“Gave us chemical weapons.” She spoke, eyeing his side. 

“Gunna,” Junkrat began before taking a breath, “Gunna make ‘em boss ya around like that?” The queen tightened her grip. 

“I still make the decisions. I am _queen_. I _always_ make the decisions.” The queen spat. “And there’s nothing wrong with getting some outside help for a little _pest_ problem.” Junkrat winced as sweat began to drip down his scalp.

The queen chuckled. “How are you feeling?” She teased. 

Junkrat was furious. He wanted to lash out or do _something_ , but the pain in his side kept growing. It paralyzed him and made his hand shake. 

“About that treasure. I’m sure you can give us a little hint on where it’s at, right?” The queen began. The pain in his side grew exponentially and he yelped in pain. The vision around his eyes blurred together and the room seemed to spin. He wheezed again and forced a laugh to numb the pain. 

He forced another laugh and his voice echoed the hall of the room. The queen scowled and threw his head to the side before rising up in anger. “The pain will go away when you tell us where it is.” Junkrat forced out another laugh. His fingers dug into his side and tears began to escape the corner of his eyes. 

“Gotta try harder, love.” Junkrat wheezed. 

The queen huffed in anger as she turned around sharply. “You said it would work!” The queen spat towards a shadow near the back of the room. “You said the serum would make him tell on the first try.” She howled. There was no answer and she let out a frustrated growl. She furiously turned back to the laughing junker and drew back her fist. “Will you shut up!” she screamed. 

He was expecting a punch. He was expecting anything, but nothing came. His laughter died down and his vision faded in and out. His laughter stopped and his breath fell into his throat. His chest tightened and his head began to throb. 

A purple blade protruded from the queen’s chest as she stood in shock. The blade was quickly drawn out and the queen dropped to the floor in a heap. Junkrat’s eyes strained on the blood that pooled under her and watched it slowly inch towards his foot. As the blood crept forward, he felt his breath constrain. 

Soft heels clicked on the metal floor and a sigh came from the women wielding the bloodstained blade in her hand. She pressed a button on the side of her arm, which retracted the blade into a metal bracelet that hung tightly against her tan skin. She flipped her hair to the side and sighed with exhaustion. 

“Oda’le, don’t you hate talkers?” Sombra breathed. She placed her hand on her hip and grinned at Junkrat who’s eyes still didn’t leave the blood pooling in front of him. “Let’s do this the right way, huh amego?” Sombra grinned. Junkrat furrowed his brows at the women before noticing another figure enter from the darkened corner. 

She had orange hair that spiked at the tips and wore a purple gown. In her hands held a purple orb that floated over the palm of her hand. The heels to her shoes pierced the walls and dung into Junkrat’s ears. The women stopped next to Sombra and grinned. 

Her finger curled into her palm and the orb emitted a bright purple glow. From this action, Junkrat’s side screamed in pain and he yelped at the action. His breathing increased and his teeth constricted under the pressure of his rage. 

“We do this our way.” Moira spoke. She activated the orb again and another pain flowed through his veins. His hand shook and the blood on the floor smeared against his boot. “We have complete control. And it seems that _discord_ is in your veins. “ Moira spoke darkly. She stepped forward and her heels landed in the blood that pooled in front of him. “You will tell us about the Eye.” Morio threatened. 

She brought the orb in front of Junkrat and taunted him. His eyes widened with fear and the sweat on his chin dripped onto his chest. Roadhog will come. Roadhog will come. Roadhog will come. He has to. They have to. His eyes hesitantly went towards the fallen queen. Moira chuckled. 

“It’s a shame, isn’t it?” She grinned. “That Overwatch would allow something like this to happen.” Junkrat inhaled a sharp breath. She constricted her hands and another scream echoed through the metal walls of the rusted chamber room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it's been a while. Well, look who's back!

**Author's Note:**

> ...To be Continued.


End file.
